Before the mask (An origin story)
by Mr. Magical
Summary: When Riley and his friends are pushed to the limit by their bully, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Revenge seems out of the question, until a new person joins their group. Revealing the only way to get back at him: his job. But other forces lurk and grow, soon causing chaos and panic. Can Riley avenge his friends and figure things out before its too late? (may contain some romance)
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: The following is a story made entirely out of fandom. I do not own Five nights at Freddy's or any of the characters made by Scott Cawthorn. However I do own the list of OC's on my profile. Also if you want to improve the story in some way, write a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, for the first time readers, enjoy the story but for the second time readers, I hope this new and improved chapter will help get a better grasp at where the story is at.**

** Now, for the story!**

**Chapter 1- The newcomer**

The winter morning nipped at Riley's Fingers. Today was supposed to have record lows and strong wind chill. And not being in Frank's warm, heated truck only made his fingers and face freeze faster as he waited for the bus which he oh-so-hated. He shoved his hands into his pockets, only to yank them back out as the cold of his fingers stung his legs. For what seemed like an eternity, the bus finally showed up. The door opened and made a sound like that of a rusty gate. He stepped inside the noisy bus, most of which were filled with profanity and other unpleasant topics Riley filtered out. He searched for his three friends, whom he considered the only people to actually meet and communicate with him like a real person, and found them three seats behind the driver. He sat next to Frank who in his opinion was more of a brother than a friend.

"Hey Riley," The Latino said "How's your morning been?"

Riley decided to have some fun with them.

"Sorry," he said to them "It's too loud!" He saw them get what he said.

"You heard what sound?" an albino said looking up from his Gameboy.

"There's something down?" The Latino said looking to the floor as if a landmine was there.

"Did you just call me a hound?" said an inky-haired girl ceasing her tune on her electric guitar.

That alone made the morning better for Riley.

"Thanks guys" Riley said "But I think we need to find a better game than Beethoven."

"As much as I love that game, I say it must go." Cleo said picking up where she left off from her guitar, which was one of the few good sounds that penetrated the atmosphere of foul topics.

Riley got in a position for a power nap to the school, when the bus made an unexpected stop.

Riley hadn't been on the bus in months, but he knew that this defiantly was unusual for it to stop here. Even the atmosphere of noise diminished greatly to the point of it being a whisper. The same creaky door that greeted him now greeted another person. Light footsteps were heard. Riley got out a newspaper wondered whether the person would sit with him, but then he reassured himself he had a better chance at winning the lottery than that happening.

The person walked up the stairs and onto the lane in the middle of the bus. Riley saw that the person was a girl and realized his chances probably sank lower than the Mariana trench. He also noted that she was a dirty blonde who kept her hair in a ponytail but it still managed to touch the midsection of her back. She wore a yellow shirt and jeans, but the rest of her body was masked by a slightly-large, white, coat. She walked down the hall, which caused a mass movement of the bus. Riley didn't bother trying to do it, since he knew it was as likely as surviving a black hole. He kept reading the newspaper, but fantasized a little on what if she actually became friends with him. A few minutes passed and the bus didn't move.

_She must be taking a while to pick a spot_ Riley thought reading an article about the best restaurants in the area, once again seeing a kid's restaurant dominating the votes. He entered another daydream; only this time, he and the girl were closer, almost a level higher than friends.

_I should become an author with thoughts like this._ He said turning to another page. Then he felt Frank punch his arm.

"Frank," He said "Do I need to mention wha-"

The girl was standing in front of him.

"She wants to sit here." Frank said scooting over to give her room, Riley then rolled up his paper and moved over to give her room. When she sat in the spot that was once his, the bus started, pushing everyone into their seats.

"Thanks, personally you people look okay..." She said

"That's an improvement" Riley said opening up the paper and looking for where he left off.

"You know, my name's Tiffany," She said moving her bangs out of her violet eyes she then stuck out her arm to shake Riley's hand.

"Riley," He said shaking her hand.

"Frank," Frank said tipping his fedora at her.

"Cleo," Cleo said moving her guitar where she was.

"Carter," The albino said, raising a hand and didn't bother looking up from his gameboy.

She then smiled. When Riley saw this, he thought she had a friend that dared her to see how many grey 1x1 LEGO bricks she could fit into her mouth. Then he noticed they were braces instead, and made a very slight face of discomfort when he saw this.

"Something wrong with braces?" she said

"Not at all." Riley said. She seemed to look at Riley more intently, as if he was a freak of nature.

"Can I ask you something really weird?" She said

"As long as it's in reason," He said

"Can I feel your hair?" She said. Riley was knocked off balance by the question, but quickly recovered.

"I guess?" Riley said. He then felt her slender fingers go through his hair, which actually felt better than he imagined, until she yanked on a clump of his hair rather hard.

"Sorry," She said "I've just never seen hair as red as yours that actually real."

"If you really want it to be fake, you could yank all my hair out and make it into a wig."

She laughed at his statement.

"As you can tell," She said "I'm new and I have some questions I need to ask so I can get my bearings, mind answering them?"

"I will, right Carter" Riley said seeing Carter still playing on the game boy.

"But if you ask a stupid question, you will get a stupid answer." This caused her to enter another spasm of giggling.

"Alright, "She said "Hope you're ready."

"Hit me with your best shot." Riley said.

"Okay," She said. "This school you go to Is it good?"

"Four stars at best." He answered

"Are you all smart?"

"We've made honor roll multiple times."

"Is Carter always like this?"

"Usually"

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Carter said looking up from his screen.

"Moving on," She said "What was the deal with everybody scooting over?"

"That was because…." Riley was lost in her deep violet eyes. He realized he had been staring at her and completely forgotten the question.

"Your staring at me," She said "Is there a bug or a nosebleed that I'm unaware of?"

"I am? Crap, I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that," He said turning as red as his hair.

"I forgot the question. Mind ask-"

"Cause people think were nerds," Frank answered.

_Thanks, _Riley thought thinking about some way to repay Frank if she stayed.

"And lastly," She said "Can you drive?"

"I can, but Frank is the only one with a truck." He said

"Thanks," She said that made the row quiet except for Cleo's occasional high note or when Carter cussed at Link for not doing what he wanted to. Frank twirled this roman brown hair. Riley kept reading the newspaper but occasionally looked at Tiffany. Every time he did, he felt as he had stepped into a dream, in fact, he had to remind himself to look away every now and then to help the odds of her staying.

"Sorry to bug you, but I have another question." She said

"Go ahead." Riley said, finishing the last article of the paper.

"How nice are the people here?"

That got Riley thinking. Overall pretty nice, except for that guy.

_I'll just not count that guy. _He thought

"Yeah, the people here are pretty nice." He said

"Same," Frank added

"Ditto," Carter said

"Aye," Cleo said causing everybody to look at her the same way somebody would look at a sixth finger.

"You're not a pirate." Riley said

"This is coming from the guy who basically lives like one" She said then resumed back to playing _Hotel California. _That statement gave him goose bumps, if Cleo made him lose somebody he was actually interested in, he would find some way to get back at her.

"I think you're a nice guy." Tiffany said. That statement alone put Riley into a good mood. He waited the last few minutes with his newfound crush.

_I've got a good feeling about today_ He thought feeling the bus go on the highway to school.

**End of Chapter one.**

** What? Okay, so the pizzeria wasn't mentioned in the first chapter. I also guess you guys are thinking "What the (Insert swear word of choice here)! How the (Insert other swear word) is this possibly related to Five Night's at Freddy's!?" Well dear reader, this was more of an introductory chapter really. The pizzeria and the actual animatronics will appear in later chapters.**

** For all you new readers and ones re-reading the story how was it? How do you think I can improve it? I want you to ask these questions and write a review on how you think you can make this story better. If you have any ideas you want to add, you can PM me. All credit will be given to you. **

**Now, I have a chapter to write. Hope to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Really sorry for the coding error, I didn't notice until I looked at my reviews (Im pathetic I know)**

**By the way, be sure to share this story if you like it (or if you think its terrible just don't)**

**I am perfectly fine if you make references to this story, however the characters that are on my page belong to me. If you want to use them please ask if you plagiarize my story or seal my characters, actions will be taken, little green army men will march to your house and wage war against you and burn down your house! (Actually I'll just report you for plagiarism)**

**Why am I still talking? Why aren't you reading? Here's chapter 2**

The bus ad entered school eight minutes later. Riley got off and went to the gym to actually wait until high school started.

"Hey, do you think Jeremy will, you know..."Carter said

"Nah" Riley said "he only does it when were at lunch, I personally have no idea why he doesn't do any time earlier."

"Why don't people go near you?" Tiffany said

"Not sure, guess they see me as some kind of criminal-"

"I can see why" Cleo said

**"**Anyway, except for you guy's, my life has been full of bad luck. Maybe I'm just a bad person."

"You're not a bad person," Carter said "people just need to know you other than a farm boy."

"You live on a farm?" Tiffany said. Riley entered a shock. He knew the next response that would come of him living on a farm.

"Yes." Riley said, feeling that those three letters were the hardest things he had ever said.

"Sounds cool" Tiffany said

"You can- wait what?!" Riley felt that a car had run into him.

"Well, that sounds cooler than most places people would live in." she said.

Riley was stunned. He usually had a comeback when somebody insulted him, but he had never thought about what happened if somebody had complemented him.

"Do you get paid?" She said

"Not a dime." Riley said feeling more confident now that he had a question he could answer. "And I could really use some money right now."

"Hey, you're not in this boat alone you know." Cleo said "Me, Frank, and Carter are also unemployed."

"I think I can help you in your little scenario" Tiffany said "Just gimmie a sec" She started looking through her bag. Riley thought that somehow she had a pile of gold or some other object of value they could sell. But instead, she pulled out a shred of newspaper, and then showed it to everyone. Riley read the words "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" and saw a picture of a large animatronic bear with a top hat and microphone that said the words "NOW HIRING".

"How's a piece of paper gonna help us?" Riley said "Unless it's a lottery ticket I have no idea where this is going."

"Oh! I remember that place!" Cleo said, "I loved that place as a kid! Are you planning on working there?"

"I'm working there already, and they're looking for more people to run the place."

"That must be awesome." Frank said "Great place if I remember correctly..."

"How much do you get paid?" Riley said

"Six dollars" she said. Riley entered another mental freeze and he could tell that his friends also had the same reaction.

"Are you joking?" Carter said

"Nope"

"Is there an address?" Frank said looking at the paper.

The warning bell to class rang

"Oh shoot!" Carter said "Hey, uhh I'll look into this at lunch, see you guy's there!"

"Same" Said Riley and his friends watching the Albino run off.

"Bye" Riley heard Tiffany say

"See you at lunch, hopefully."

The day seemed almost escaping Riley's grip speed wise. That with Riley's already irregular sleeping hours working on a farm made the day more pressured. He held on as long as he could, but fell asleep in the last minutes of Algebra II.

The bell sounded that class was over and lunch was starting

Riley's face was on the desk in a rather comfortable position, one of which he did not want to move as he slept. Riley felt a nudge, at first he thought it was Harold, his large yellow Egyptian Mau, but then remembered that cats couldn't go to school, and that the nudge was more of a meaty punch than Harold's soft kneading.

"Riley, Riley!" said Frank's voice.

"Wa- what?!" Riley said waking up, an rubbing his eyes

"You fell asleep,_ again_." Frank said

"Yeah I know." Riley said dragging himself out of his desk and into reality and walked out of the class into the post- lunch rush hallway to the cafeteria.

"Seriously man, that's the fifth time these past two weeks!" Frank said.

"Yeah, I know it's a problem but-"

"Look, I can't see you like this now these days" He said, Riley knew that tone, it was his overbearingly responsible tone "either you start picking up, or if your parents could care less I'll be your mother."

"Okay, I'll try not to sleep." Riley said, hoping it would get Frank of the topic

"By the way, don't bother trying to hide it."

"Hide what? I'm not doing drugs if that's what you're thinking" Riley said

"You're crushing" Frank said

Riley stopped waking. He felt that the thousands of tiny Riley's trying to keep order in his mind were suddenly running about while the building was on fire screaming "WHAT DO WE DO?!" "Dude, don't be ridiculous" Riley said hiding his Redding face

"Come on man, It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure that out." Frank said "The way you stare at her all dreamy- like..."

"Man I don't do that!" He retaliated attempting to drive him off the truth "Look, let's just focus on these new jobs and Jeremy."

"Good idea" Frank said, making Riley and the thousands of smaller hims sigh in relief.

"Let's just keep this between you and me okay"

"Oka-" Riley barley caught his tongue, only to realize that it was too late.

"Gotcha" Frank said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody swear on my mom"

"Your mom's not dead"

"You get the point." he said as he entered the bustling cafeteria. Riley searched for his table which wasn't too difficult seeing that it had the most amount of room. As he got closer, the purple hoodie and black guitar of Cleo stuck out like a sore thumb in the florescent lights. Carter was on his Game boy ('No surprise there' Riley thought) but he couldn't see the dirty blonde newcomer. A flood of fear entered Riley's mind, once again making the thousands of tiny hims enter a panicked frenzy.

"Hey Riley," Cleo said stopping her guitar solo

"You know, you could have gone without me," He said

"I'll keep that in mind" she said "by the way, where's the newcomer?"

Riley felt the flood get bigger. He waited for a few minutes, yet she didn't appear.

'She can't be...' Riley thought feeling a pang of sadness in his body.

The pang vanished when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and the exhausted breathing of the newcomer.

"Got... Here...As ... fast...as ...I ...could..." she said out of breath.

"Well, no rest for the weak, let's go before they run out." he said moving to the food line.

"Is... he ... joking?" Tiffany wheezed

"With Riley, you can hardly tell." Frank said "I think he's serious, so let's". Tiffany made a wheeze that sounded more depressed than her returning breath, but soon followed the crimson haired teen.

(**A few minutes later...)**

"So, about the jobs..." Riley said, "I was thinking about being a waiter"

"Hold on." Tiffany said, finishing her burger, as she took out an unused napkin and pen. She then wrote down Riley's name and the job he wanted

"I thought about it too," Frank said "Id like to be cashier".

"Mechanic assistant" Carter added

"Jeez, I'm not a robot!" Tiffany said writing down what Frank and Carter said

"Mechanic assistant?" Cleo said

"Don't you remember the place has robots?" Carter said

"Oh yeah, silly me." Cleo said

"Wait, this place has robots?" Riley asked in confusion

"Yeah" Tiffany answered

"Isn't it a restaurant too?"

"Of course."

Riley was severely confused _how could a restaurant have robots in it?_ He thought

"You'll know when we get there" she said "and for you Cleo..."

"Umm... I think I'll try a waitress" she said as Tiffany wrote it down. After that they resumed eating. Throughout the lunch, Tiffany noticed that they looked up every now and then, almost expecting some kinda storm to hit.

"Guys" she asked "Is the terminator hunting you down or something, because you looked like scared rabbits in front of a snake"

"Oh, it's worse than the terminator, its some senior named-"

"Were you talking bad about me?" a tall 18-year old senior said. Causing Riley to jump.

"Oh crap..." She heard Cleo whispered. Causing Tiffany to ponder what the senior would do.

"So, which of you called me the terminator again?"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hope this longer chapter can compensate for these past few weeks also don't be afraid to share this story if you like it. I also have a Fanfiction account with the exact same story, just in case you feel like reading it there; I will try to update 3-4 if not a week.**

**Cover art will also be nice if you're willing to draw/ find for this story.**

**I'll also be accepting OCs for the future story.**


	3. Chapter 3- Jeremy Fitzgerald

**Hey people! Wow, chapter three already, seems only a few days ago that I only had 2 reads; personally I want to thank you readers for taking the time to read this story.**

**As promised, Things will get a bit... interesting these next chapters.**

**Another thing, I have an account on Wattpad (If you didn't see the previous chapter it will be on my profile soon)**

**Wow... announcements were... Short, anyway let's not delay here's chapter three!**

**Chapter 3**

"Can't you leave us alone for one day?" Riley said

"That's a big no-can-do" The wavy-haired senior said "And what is this?" he added. At first Riley thought He was referring to Tiffany, and if he did, he didn't care how long he got suspended.

But he wasn't

Riley saw Jeremy lunge for the newspaper article innocently sitting on the table. Tiffany lunged at it and started a tug of war; unfortunately, the senior was much stronger and yanked it away from her. Riley saw his eyes move the same way someone did when they were reading.

"Give it, now." Tiffany said with a stern voice that made Riley blink with shock

"So this place is hiring..." He said his olive eyes prowling the surface "ya know, I'm free most nights, so the nightgaurd, does anybody oppose."

Riley thought he probably would heard a fly fart, had the cafeteria had not been so loud

"Well then, that'll be the easiest three dollars in my life." he threw the paper back at her "Oh yes, there's one more thing I almost forgot..." he said in a rather evil tone

"Please no." Riley said, "Look, I'll pay you to stop-"

"Wasn't talking about you" he said "Nobody tells me to stop. Anybody who does needs to be shown what happens" he slowly walked over to Tiffany

"Do it to me" Riley said hoping the deal would save her from what Jeremy had planned

"Sorry, no refunds" he said grabbing her by the back of the neck. Riley knew that grip, it was a judo move that involved the two pressure points on the side of the neck, if both were pressed hard enough, and the body was under control of the holder. He saw the effect in action, seeing what he believed her to struggle only to produce tiny tremors. Riley saw his head lean over to her right ear.

"Listen." Tiffany heard him say in a whisper "These people aren't normal, especially the redhead"

Tiffany tried to her arms but they seemed to be glued in their sockets.

"Now," he said "Ditch these people, go find another group, do that and I will leave you unharmed."

For a few moments she considered the benefits of leaving.

Then she considered the benefits of staying

"They are my friends" she said "why would I leave them?"

"Well then..." he said taking his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver pen.

"Welcome to the club" he said jabbing the cap directly into her back

Instead of a cold, metallic jab, Tiffany felt as if she touched a car battery. She tried to scream but no sound came out.

Riley stood in terror as he watched Jeremy's shock pen well, shock her, the squirming and struggling looked like a bug tortured by a child with a magnifying glass on a sunny day

Riley saw this happen for ten of what he felt that were the longest seconds of his life. Until the ten seconds stopped. Jeremy dislodged the pen from her back and let her go. She fell on the table and breathed like a dying fish.

"Wow." he said "I've never had that much fun since the day I first did this" he said putting the pen in his pocket. "I've had my fun, see you losers tomorrow." he said leaving them.

Immediately Riley stood up and tried to run at Jeremy, had he succeeded Riley guessed Jeremy would be missing some teeth and be more comfortable in a hospital bed than his own home. Luckily, Cleo and Frank saw this seconds before he bolted and grabbed him by the arms. Holding him back was like trying to hold a very hungry cat from a good bowl of food.

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!" Riley shouted trying to run.

"Look man," Cleo said "As much as we want to we can't, remember the last time we let you rage off like that."

Riley did remember, He knew that the principals "sweet and understandable" son had "done nothing wrong" and that "you should be ashamed for what you did" in reality, Riley saw him taze carter for almost 20 seconds and he thought he saw carter bleed, which scared him more than anything. Riley let his rage die down like an old fire, and then he sat down.

"That's better." Frank said. Riley didn't look up as he finished what he was eating

"Well," Cleo said "In other matters, Tiffany are you okay?" She said seeing her trying to sit in a chair, only to wince whenever her back hit the chair.

"I'm fine" she said in a quiet voice. "Does he do this every day?" she asked

"I could show you the scars if you want." Cleo said "So... he's the new nightgaurd?"

"Judging from his response, yes and if we want to quit, I'm perfectly fine." Carter said. When he said that he saw a smile creep on Riley's face, He knew it wasn't a smile of joy: it was a smile of an evil plot.

"Oh no," Frank said "He's got the crazy smile." he too joined the smile club "you have a plan?" he asked the smiling redhead

"Oh yeah" Riley said "My friends, what I see here is a window of opportunity. Tiffany, does this place cover you if you're injured?"

"No, they do not cover for acts of stupidity." she said

"Excellent" Riley said "I'll fill you in after school. Frank, did you accidently forget to take your truck home yesterday?"

"Hey, it's embarrassing enough that it happened privately but did you have to tell everyone?"

The bell to end lunch rang

"I'll take that as a yes" he said walking away "See you in four hours"

"Same here ya old pirate!" Cleo said as the group parted to class.

Just like earlier, the day seemed to have gone by in a flash. Rather write notes in AP Government, Riley started writing down a plan to for the most amount of pain for Jeremy and the most amount of enjoyment for them. When the bell rang indicating that the school day was over, Riley bolted once he left class and in about 20 seconds, he covered the whole school and was outside in the parking lot. Despite it still being winter, it was 55 degrees and the thought of Riley taking his black leather jacket entered his mind. He walked in the parking lot to find Frank, Tiffany, and Cleo waiting near the red truck.

"So..." Frank said "What's this masterful plan of yours?"

"Can't tell now yet" Riley said

"Wh- oh yeah, Carter's not here yet." Frank said

"How could you forget your own friend?!" Tiffany said

"Hey, Carters really quite, and I mean really quiet. Let's wait a few minutes to see if he shows up."

For a five minutes they stayed where they were an atmosphere of concern soon existed around the waiting group.

"I hate to say bad news, but do you think he's injured?" Cleo asked

"Hopefully not, and if he is, were going to a hospital ASAP"

"Why?" Tiffany said "Do you have other people that hate you and beat you up after school?"

"Thank God no, but carter has..." Frank took a deep breath "He has hemophellia"

Tiffany stood there for a few seconds processing the information. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know"

"Its okay" Frank said "He doesn't let it bother him much, in fact he makes jokes about it sometimes"

"Well that's good- except for the jokes"

"You should hear them, they're pretty funny"

Tiffany looked and finally saw carter walk out of the school, he then jogged to the truck sweaty and out of breath.

"What took you so long?" Riley asked

"Hey, I have class on the other side of where we are and three floors higher, I'd like to see you try"

"Challenge accepted"

"Come on people, let's go! I don't wanna be late and my boss usually comes early." Tiffany said

"Later, But I will challenge." Riley said climbing into the truck. It took about ten seconds to get everyone in the seats they wanted. Riley called shotgun, Carter sat behind him, Tiffany in the middle, and Cleo behind the driver, Frank.

"Is everyone comfortable?" Frank asked

"Better than the bus situation" Cleo answered

"I'm taking that as a yes" He said as he started the truck

"Do you know how to get there?" Tiffany asked

"I think" He said as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove.

"That's it? I've been sitting in anticipation for four hours and that is all?"

"It's not bad" Carter said

"Making him believe the place is haunted, please," Cleo said "I have a better chance of finding a unicorn than this working"

Frank laughed almost missing the pizzeria itself

"Left, YOU'RE LEFT!" Tiffany said as Frank drove to a large slightly Chuck E Cheese style place on the outside. It had a relatively large parking lot for its size. Frank Drove around and looked for a parking spot, and found one next to a black mustang.

"Shit" Riley said "Look who's here" pointing at Jeremy's jacket, which was in the driver's seat of the mustang.

"He beat us to the punch" Cleo said in a depressed tone "Does he know you drive this truck?" She asked

"I don't think so..." Frank said as he parked in the spot. "We'll, let's get hired" he said as they got out and went to the restaurant.

"Guys, I have a confession to make..." Riley said

"What?" Frank said

"I have never been here." Riley answered

"Don't worry; I'll think you'll like it here."

"Wait, so you just guessed the plan?" Cleo said

"Pretty much" Riley said as he entered the restaurant with his friends through the double glass doors.

_I hope this place is anything but bad _Riley thought as he entered.

**And so ends chapter three... **

**I really do have a Wattpad account; the name is just thetommy if you want to look for it, I usually update it before Fanfiction for some weird reason**

**I may also write other gaming stories not related to five nights after this is series is done**

**There's going to be another part of the story, this is the first. So keep an eye out once this part finishes**

**What? That's it. There's not a whole lot to announce right now. And I hope I see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Freddy's

**Hey everyone, Wow, over 100 reads, thanks guys wish I could hug you right now... but I can't. Now, for the real announcements:**

**Hooray for cover art! I still will be accepting any art you want to draw.**

**Criticism is welcome; I would like to know how I can improve the story and make it better for you and well... the people reading it.**

**Story notes: In this story Bonnie is a girl. I am fully aware that he is a boy (Beat all three games) but in this story she is a girl. Also, the reason that Tiffany is asking so many questions is that she just moved into Riley's town (I forgot to put this in seconds after I published, I apologize for any confusion it may have caused)**

**Still expect updates every 3-4 days, 1-2 if I'm lucky**

**And that's all, really. Now, time for chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Riley looked at the place in a daze trying to take it all in. At first glance from outside, he thought it was more of a kids place based on the name, but he was wrong. He guessed the restaurant to be considerably large, about 5,000 to 10,000 square feet, It was dim inside, dim enough to see the arcade machines, but not so dim that the light hurt, which he liked.

He looked down one of the halls and heard a group of kids sing "Happy Birthday" but Riley thought he heard something metallic in the last part of it, so he went to check it out. Not wanting to intrude, he looked into the room from the door. It defiantly appeared to be a birthday party, but Riley wasn't interested in the party.

He was interested in the figures in the middle of the room near the back wall, which the kids seemed to be crowded around. Riley looked and saw three figures, each over six feet, performing in front of them and singing. The middle one was the same one Riley saw in the newspaper clipping, a large bear that had a microphone. As he looked to the bear's left, he saw a purple bunny with a guitar. Riley automatically knew that the Bunny was a female despite its boyish appearance. He saw it play a rock version of Happy Birthday which Riley thought could never be pulled off, but the bunny was doing it, and was sounding pretty good.

The last figure was a yellow chicken to the right of the bear (Riley first thought it was a duck, then noticed its forked feet) that wore a bib with the words "LET'S EAT!" written in bubble letters with a purple outline around it. It also had a platter on its left hand with some kind of cupcake on it.

In Riley's opinion, he thought it was a little too loud and that the chicken's bib was sending him the wrong message.

"Hey Riley! " he heard Tiffany say "Quit standing there like a creep!" which caused him to snap back into reality.

"Oh, right." he said turning away from the party and heading to where she and all of his friends were waiting. She lead them away from the party, which diminished in sound the farther they left it, and went to what Riley guessed was where the staff worked. Tiffany stopped in front of an office that had the words "Boris Fazbear: owner/ manager" on the door. She knocked on it and a few moments later, a husky man who Riley thought looked like Mr. Monopoly came out. He wore brown pants with a brown sport jacket, and a white shirt with a black tie.

"Tiffany." he said in a cheery voice "aren't you suppose to be on shift?"

"I am" she said "But I found some people who want to work"

"I see." The man said observing them especially Riley "I'll give you guys a chance,"

"So were hired?" Cleo said

"Not yet." The man said "Oh, where are my manners? The names Mr. Fazbear" and shook the hands of the group. "If you'll follow me into my office, I'll interview you and we'll see how it goes." He opened the door and everyone got in. When Mr. Fazbear turned he let out a chuckle

"Only one for right now." He said "How about you uh..."

"Frank" Frank said

"Yes, Please wait and I will call the next person for the interview" Mr. Fazbear said

"Shoot, Uh I don't have my resume on me" Frank said

"That's fine" Mr. Fazbear said "I'll just add it to it later. As you can see were a bit short on staff... but that doesn't matter let's start." he then told everyone except Frank to wait outside his office until called on. He set up chairs so that way they could sit rather than stand. It was quiet except for the faint echo of the animatronics' singing. A few minutes later, Frank walked out of the office with a dark blue uniform and pants with a black tie.

"Next" Mr. Fazbear said Cleo went it, and closed the door behind her.

"So" Riley said "Is being a waitress hard?"

"Not really" Tiffany said "But you got to have speed which I kina have"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna make the cut." he said with a confident smirk. Then Cleo walked out with the exact same uniform to Franks, but only a bit smaller. Then Carter stood and went in, Riley thought he looked a bit nervous, but he seemed to control it and closed the door.

"Can I ask you something else," Riley said

"Anything" Tiffany answered

"Is Mr. Fazbear a nice guy?" he asked

"Usually" she answered "Sometimes he can be a bit hard-headed and stubborn, but he's a good person."

"Thanks" Riley said as Carter left the office with the same clothes the Frank and Cleo got.

"Looks like I'm next." Riley said going into the office and closing the door, leaving only him and Mr. Fazbear in the office.

"Please take a seat" He said also getting a pen and a pad of paper out. Riley looked around the area of the office, it was a bit small in Riley's opinion, but he guessed Mr. Fazbear didn't mind the cramped office. He also saw a regular desktop computer, a fan which was trying to cool down the room, and a TV, which showed the rooms of the pizzeria.

"So, I'm gonna ask you some questions, and just answer them the best you can"

"Sounds easy." Riley said, then hoping he didn't offend the manager

"I like your attitude" Mr. Fazbear said "Let's start"

True to Riley's earlier statement, the questions were all questions that he could answer, His height (5'll"), weight (143 lbs), age (17),Contact, blood type (AB-), health problems, and what position he wanted and if he had any experience.

"Well, I was on varsity last year"

"You were?" Mr. Fazbear said "If you are..." he tore a sheet of the pad and gave the pen and paper to Riley."Then I'd say you're hired"

"Really?!" Riley said holding the paper in his trembling hands

"Now I just need you to sign and then you can start." He said

"Today?" Riley said

"Why yes." Mr. Fazbear said. So Riley did sign.

"Excellent!" The manager said "Now I need you sizes so that way I can get you uniform". Once Riley told him, he went into a box and pulled out a uniform just like his friends had: dark blue with a black tie. But it also had a nametag with , waiter

"You don't have to wear the tie on Fridays." he said "So, I'll let you start you shift, it'll end at 10:30, so when you're done just come by and I'll write down your time. From that I also expect you to be here at 4:30 from Monday to Friday, weekends count as overtime."

"Got that" Riley said and just before he left he said "Thanks"

"Anytime" Mr. Fazbear said then resumed to do what he did before he interviewed them.

"One thing: Do I have to come back here at the end of my shift?" Riley asked

"It's not mandatory, but I highly recommend it." He said

"Yeah, I'll just see you then." Riley said leaving the office to see Tiffany outside. Although he looked, he couldn't see Cleo anywhere

"Hey, where's Cleo?" Riley asked

"She took a different job" Tiffany answered

"What did she take?"

"Audio management" Tiffany said "She's also getting paid five to seven dollars an hour for it." Riley just stood there, stunned,

"Seven dollars..." he said not realizing his voice had cracked "How?!"

"Apparently it's a really important job" Tiffany answered seeing Riley bent over like he had been shot "Are you okay,"

"I'm fine. I just needed time to- process this information" Riley said still hunched over. Tiffany waited a few seconds

"Feeling better?" she asked

"Yeah." Riley said

"Good" she said "Now change"

"Wha- here?!" Riley said taken back

"Of course... not" she said

"Is my evil really that contagious?" Riley said

"No, and it aint bad to be evil every now and then" she said "Just do it where I can't see you, like the bathroom or something like that." Riley left her and went into the men's locker room. There wasn't a whole lot in there, just a few lockers at best on each side, and nobody actually in the room. Riley then changed into the uniform, and debated whether or not to wear his black jacket.

_It's my first day_ he thought _I don't want to screw it up_ and put the jacket down with the rest of his clothes. Riley then walked out, he didn't see Tiffany anywhere, and he looked to his left, only to see her jump at him. That action made Riley jump and made his heart lurch.

"God!" he said after recovering "Were you trained by a stalker?!"

"No." she said "But I do know how to freak people out, Anyway, let's start on your first day."

In Riley's opinion, this was one of the good days of his life. First, he had met a beautiful girl (except for the braces) who actually didn't run screaming like he was Freddy Krueger, and second, he finally had a job he enjoyed and was getting paid to do- which never happened. Around 9:30 He was about to pick up a pizza when Tiffany came by

"Hey," she said "you should take a break, you've been working hard"

"Why, am I stealing your competition?" Riley said seeing Tiffany smirk at his remark

"No, but there is something we need to discuss in the back room."

"How urgent is it?" he asked

"Do you want revenge tonight?" she said "If you do, meet in the break room after this." And he saw her leave. Riley felt an atmosphere of concern he rushed to deliver the pizza to a group of teens, then bolted back to the break room when he passed the wall of posters he thought he saw one of a crying child, he blinked and saw it vanished. He shrugged it off and continued to his destination to see his friends sitting there, waiting for him.

"Guys, is something wrong?" Riley asked

"Do you really wanna know?" Frank said

"No, I don- Of course I do!"

"So ya see that camera?" Frank said pointing to the camera on the left corner of the room

"Do you think I'm blind?"

"Well Carter just did a check; there are cameras in all the rooms. And if we all remember correctly, Jeremy can use these cameras."

Riley froze once again processing this new and crippling information.

"Damn" he said under his breath " We can't go five feet without being seen." he sat down at one of the tables "I'm really sorry guys, I thought we finally could get him after these past two years.."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up" Carter said trying to encourage him

"No, it's really my fault, I didn't think-"

Riley heard an earsplitting noise, like a yowling cat and nails on a chalkboard gave birth to this horrible new noise. And Riley knew what it was. Cleo stopped the note, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What?" she said "It was needed"

"I think I lost some of my hearing" Tiffany said "Moving on, look at the bright side, at least we've all got jobs". Riley smirked at her optimism and entered a thinking coma (After helping himself to some Pizza) Riley looked but the situation was inevitable: they would be seen

_Maybe working will help _He thought since he was clearly out of ideas, he picked up right where he left off

**10:15 PM: 15 minutes till shift's end**

Still Riley had no idea how to solve the situation. The most creative solution he came up with was to try to cut the power, but then wouldn't be able to see two feet in front of them.

"Hey newbie!" he heard a chef say. Riley followed the voice

"Uh, some kid's pizza was a bit late than the others, so I need you to take this to pirate's cove."

"Sure thing!" Riley said taking the plate only to stop two seconds later and return "Uhh dumb question, where's Pirate's cove?"

"So you see that hall that joins the East and West hall?" the man said. Riley wanted to say his earlier remark but decided to nod.

"Well, there's a place there in the middle of the hall, behind the purple curtains. You'll see it when you get there."

"Thanks" Riley said and went just where the man said.

When he entered the room Riley froze.

_There's another one?!_ He thought in shock

**End of Chapter 4**

**Phew! What a long chapter! If you feel that this chapter was too long, PM me or suggest how long I should write.**

**And that is it for now, Good night/ morning/ afternoon, and I would like to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5- The First Night

**Hey there! Just want to let you guys know that you're the best and if you have written a Fanfiction or have read a really good one, please suggest it to me, that way I can read it. Now, Announcements**

**Story note: I didn't mention the Freddy's that Riley is working is the exact building shape and size of the pizzeria in FNAF 1**

**If you really want to, you can suggest an OC that I may put in the story I'll give you 100% credit.**

**The time of that the story takes place will be revealed... eventually**

**And that's it. Now for your chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Riley felt that as if he had stepped into Hawaii. It was warm, almost a tropical temperature with palm trees, sand, and even a painting of the ocean itself. He thought the room itself was almost a completely different world from the restaurant had it not been for the open purple curtains showing a glimpse of the outside. It had a few tables, mostly with parents and teens sitting on them, but the kids seemed to be gathered around the front part of a pirate ship.

It wasn't the interesting artwork or the different atmosphere of the place that caught Riley's attention.

It was the figure that the kids were surrounding.

There's another one thought Riley in disbelief, looking at the 6'4" anamitronic. It appeared to be a red fox as far as he could tell, and had way more style than its counterparts. As he looked, Riley noticed it had an eye patch on its right eye and a sharp steel hook for a right hand. He also noticed that it was wearing a black- almost robe like- jacket, and semi torn brown pants, making some of its red fur on its chest and legs visible underneath. Unlike the animatronics from the pizzeria, he saw it wearing black boots on its feet, a pirate hat of a fox skull and two swords instead of the Jolly Rodger, and a sheathed cutlass on its right side, which Riley couldn't tell if it was real or not.

The crowd of children seemed to be anxious around this character.

"Come on Cap'n, tell us a story!" a small boy said to the fox. Riley never saw one of these things in action, so he was anxious to see what it would do.

For a few moments it stood there then it said in a slightly static pruned voice "So, a landlubber like ye'd be lookin' for a story?"

"AYE!" The kids said.

Riley felt a warm feeling in his chest, and finally knew why Tiffany and his friends liked this place: It made him feel like a kid again. No worries, no bullies, only the pursuit of fun.

Moments before Riley's mind drifted away from reality, he remembered the pizza. He looked frantically for who needed it, thankfully the parents signaled for him, so he went to them to see a small boy, which he guessed to be about 8, waiting with them.

"Sorry if it's late." Riley said "Took longer than expected."

"No problem!" the boy said happily taking the pizza. When Riley turned to leave, the boy said something

"Are you a pirate?" the boy said.

"My friends call me that sometimes" Riley said. Seeing the boy giggle at his answer.

"My name is Mike" the boy said

"And mine is Riley" He said.

"It was nice meeting you!" Mike said then started eating his pizza. Riley turned to leave, doing a slight smile as well. He began to leave the cove but he just couldn't stop but look at the fox. He felt an odd connection with the anamitronic. Just as Riley prepared to enter Mr. Fazbear's office and call of the plan, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Carter.

"Hey Carter," Riley said feeling overwhelming sense of failure come over him extinguishing the little flame of happiness. "I think I'm gonna call it quits on this plan-"

"What do you mean?" Carter said

"It's just those cameras, there's no avoiding them. Let's just face it; we'll never get a shot at Jeremy." He said as he began to walk down the east hall near the office.

"Wow, you're a Debbie downer." Carter said "You know, I was gonna tell you that we found a solution, but I think I'll just let you mope-"

"Wait, you found a solution?" Riley said feeling a flicker of hope

"Yeah, but it's not like you're interested in it or anything..." Carter said walking away from Riley.

"Well I'm interested now." Riley said, causing Carter to sigh

"Minus well..." Carter said looking to the left and right to make sure nobody was in their hearing range.

"Okay, so you know I've been working on the animatronics, right?"

"Just get to the point." Riley answered with a hint of impatience

"So, I've looked at the costumes that they wear."

"There wearing costumes?" Riley asked

"Yeah, there's a metal endoskeleton underneath it. Anyway, the costume can't be put on or else..."

"Or else what?" Riley said "I'm beginning lose my interest"

"If you were to put a costume on right now, odds are your eyeballs and front teeth will pop out of the mask"

That made Riley stop thinking and reflect on the statement

"How does this solve anything?!" Riley said with addition in his voice

"Luckily, I know how to modify the costumes. That way a certain group of people can go in them without you know, having their heads smashed like a watermelon, and, since these people will look like the animatronics, no proof of their existence will be found."

Riley smiled "That's ingenious!" he said with the smile growing "In fact, I think we can actually hurt Jeremy!" and hugged Carter

"Thanks," Riley said letting a tear run down his face "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do. Judging how hard you're hugging" Carter managed to choke out

"Oh, woops." Riley said breaking the hug then wiping his face, unfortunately Carter saw the action.

"Wait did you just cry?" Carter said

"Who said that crazy idea?" Riley said "So where do I go after my shift is done?" he asked

"Meet us in the spare parts room" Carter said beginning to walk away

"Thanks, really." Riley said as the albino walked away

"You can thank me by actually going there." He said, then disappearing around the corner.

******************************************************************************** The minutes seemed to fly for Riley, He originally had 15 minutes until his shift ended, but what felt like five minutes seemed to stretch to 10:28.

"Guess I can call it a day." he said. He put up his serving plate and then went to the office to Mr. Fazbear. When he opened the door, he saw the man typing on his computer and a pile of papers on his desk.

"Hey, Mr. Fazbear,"Riley said "I'm done for the night."

"Okay, see you tomorrow! I got some really positive reviews from you by the way" he replied not looking up from the screen. Riley still waved to him and went to the spare parts room. It was near where everyone was eating but the actual door was hidden in a nook near the west hall. Riley looked if people were watching and if the camera had a red dot, which it didn't, and quickly dashed into the room without a sound.

When Riley closed the door and looked into the room he almost let out a scream. The room was in disarray, and probably would have fainted had he noticed the sight of his friends.

"Yeah" Carter said "It was a little scary when I first went in there".

Scary wasn't even close for what Riley saw. In his opinion the thought the room was the darkest part of the restaurant. The room itself was littered with metal skeleton-like structures. They were everywhere, on the metal workbench, on the floor, and somehow one was even hanging from the ceiling. Riley tried to walk in a straight line only to hear a CRUNCH he looked down the see he had broken the jaw of a bear mask. The masks of the animatronics were littered on the floor; some of them with their fake eyeballs which made Riley feel as if he was being watched. It also didn't help that there was a costume on the right corner of the building that was doing the creepiest smile at him. Riley imagined it once looked like the bunny, but the costume was yellow/light green and had so many holes, gashes, and missing pieces, it looked like a Frankenstein of the restaurant.

"So..." Riley said trying not to freak out from the costume's dead stare and the endoskeletons "Do we just pick a random costume or something?"

"I guess" Carter said "But no two can be alike, or else Jeremy will suspect something."

"Agreed." Cleo said "So when we get in the costumes, will we-"

"I made them so that way they don't make your head explode." Carter interrupted

"Not what I was asking. What I was asking was that if we could fit into these with our clothes on?" She finally finished.

Carter sat there for a few seconds, and then answered.

"I guess you can fit in it just fine. But if you feel it's needed for you to be in your underwear, I don't object" He answered

Judging from the look that Cleo and Tiffany made, neither wanted to do that.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Christmas?" Riley said and began for looking for a costume soon his friends joined in the search for one too. Riley was seriously considering the decaying bunny sheerly out of how scary it looked. Riley reached out his hand to the costume to put the mask on.

"DON'T!" he heard Carter yell, which caused his arm to retract from the costume

"Why not?" Riley said

"Let's just say, if you get in that, you'll face a much worse fate than having your eyeballs hanging out of the mask" He said

Riley took a good two steps back. He found a full costume of the bear that he saw perform under a blanket, and sure enough, it was eyeless. He turned to see Cleo holding the bunny costume that was not plagued with holes.

"I'll be Bonnie" she said "He was always my favorite,"

"You do realize He's a girl." Riley said, then realizing he may have ruined her childhood

"She is?" Cleo asked

Me and my big mouth, Riley thought

"When you live on a farm, you can tell the gender of something a mile away." He said hoping she didn't whack him with her guitar or something.

"Huh." she said holding the Bonnie mask "Guess that makes it all the more reason for me to wear it."

Riley put the bear mask on, only to realize it was a bit big and moved later whenever his head moved. He took it off and saw Frank having trouble putting the fox mask on.

"I think this is too small." Frank said holding the fox mask

"I think this is to big" Riley said "Trade?"

"Sure" He said giving Riley the fox mask as he gave Frank the bear mask.

Riley felt an odd feeling holding the mask. He already felt a connection with the fox, and holding its face only amplified it. Without hesitation, he put the mask on. It fitted snuggly on his face and actually felt quite comfortable, except for two wires on his top and bottom teeth and that it reeked of oil. He then put the rest of the costume on. He felt like a knight putting the armor of an entertainment character.

When he got to the hands he noticed that the costume only had four fingers. Riley didn't feel like chopping off one of his actual fingers, so he merged his middle and ring finger. And sure enough the glove part fit perfectly. He then put the hook on his right hand.

"Gonna have to get used to It." he thought testing the costume to make sure it fit on. He turned he thought the actual animatronics were in the room, except that they weren't wearing the glove part of the costume.

"Whoa" Frank's voice said coming out of the bear costume.

"We look good" Cleo said. "Riley, I'm gonna be honest, but your costume scared the crap out of me."

"It's not that scary." Riley said

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" she said

"I love the burns," Tiffany said with her voice coming from the chicken costume. "But I think I look the menacing."

"You don't even have gloves on!" Riley said then saw Carter on his laptop

"Aren't you supposed to wear a costume?" Riley asked

"Yeah, but first I have to shut down the animatronics." He said entering a frenzy of typing.

"Why's that?"

"Do you know what happens if we let these things on at night?" Carter said.

"Entice me, O wise one." Riley answered

"Minus well tell you." He said "First, it drains there power making it a greater chance that they will shut down in the day, and second it's a fire hazard and a hassle to keep them in one spot."

"So what now?" Frank asked applying the same technique that Riley did to get the gloves on.

"Now, you guys need to sleep until 11:45" Carter said then closed his computer. "And while we're at it, I minus well."

"So where do we go?" Frank said

"How about that corner?" Carter suggested "I mean it's where we found the costumes, so people will suspect it less."

"Sounds reasonable." Frank said going there and sitting "So we just sleep or something?"

"Yeah," Cleo said sitting next to Frank "We just nap" then leaned on him. Riley next to Cleo and Tiffany to his left. They then got the blanket that covered the costumes and covered themselves with it, plunging them into darkness. Riley closed his eyes and felt something land on his shoulder. He didn't know what but he had the vague sense it was Tiffany.

_I doubt things can get better than this_ he thought as he fell asleep.

"Riley, Riley!" said a voice

Riley ignored it and continued to sleep.

"Wake up loverboy..." The voice which he recognized Frank said

Riley awoke and then sprang up, throwing the blanket on top a spare bear costume. However, as he looked, Carter was nowhere to be seen.

"Does anyone know where Carter is?" He asked

"Here I am" said Carter. Riley looked but couldn't see him

"Under the blanket"

"Oops," Riley said taking the blanket off to reveal a bear costume just like Frank's, only it was yellow and had a blue top hat and bowtie.

"Didn't you say that we couldn't wear two of the same costumes?" Riley asked

"This is a different costume; I think it was an anamitronic at one point." He answered

"So what about the original animatronics, I mean, where are they?" Cleo asked

"If I remember, they are behind the purple show curtain, we just need to stand in front of them and stay perfectly still" Carter said "We can't say our names, we need to say the character's names so are you aware of your characters names."

"Yes" Cleo, Frank and Tiffany answered.

"Riley?"

"Fine, you got me, I don't know"

"That's okay," Tiffany said "You already confessed once" She said "But I minus well fill you in, so you're Foxy"

"Fitting name" he said

"Another thing," Cleo said pulling set of headsets "Put these in your mask."

It was a hassle but Riley got his headset in

"What does- Oh God" Frank said realizing his voice was no longer being said, but Freddy's voice

"Pretty neat huh?" Cleo said "It'll disguise our voice. Riley, you need to add a pirate accent to your voice, which shouldn't be too hard, considering what you've been doing these past few days."

"So a landlubber like ye wants to mess with me?" Riley said waiting for their judgment

"Sounds good" Cleo answered "Now, let's get into positions."

They got into positions relatively fast Riley hid behind the purple curtains with the original Foxy and listened to the outside activity. A few minutes later the voice of Jeremy could be heard

"...now remember what I said" Mr. Fazbear's voice "This is probably the only serious job in the restaurant."

"Gotcha" Jeremy's voice answered

"Also, you may wanna keep a couple lights on, as much as I love this place, it can get a little spooky at night."

"Will you just let me start my shift already..." His voice said, then was followed by the footsteps of Mr. Fazbear to the front door.

"See you at six then."

"See you then" He answered. Then the sound of a car driving off reverberated off of the walls.

_I've been waiting a long time for this moment..._ Riley thought _Time for revenge._

"So what does this do?" Jeremy said hitting a button labeled "DOOR" only to see a pillar of steel fall and block the entryway. The action caused Jeremy to step back a little

"Okay then" He said hitting the button, retracting the door. "Like I said, way too easy."

"So..." Jeremy said looking through the cameras "If you guys are just gonna sit there, that's totally fine with me." He then toggled to the camera with the show stage, and jumped .

He saw the animatronics .Staring at him.

"That's normal- I think" he toggled to the camera in Pirate's cove only to see Foxy staring at him too, with its mouth hanging open revealing a mouthful of fangs.

"Alright the-"

The phone near Jeremy rang. Jeremy picked it up

"Uh, hello?" Jeremy said

"Would you be Jeremy Fitzgerald?" Said a voice with a thick Italian accent.

"Yeah."

"Well, this is a' Tony from a' Tony's pizza. So about the pizza you ordered..."

"I didn't order a pizza" He said toggling back to the showstage.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw two animatronics

"Well apparently, you did."

"I didn't order any freakin' pizza." Jeremy said frantically looking for the animatronics

"But you are Jeremy, and what am I suppose to do with a freshly baked pizza?"

"I don't know, eat it?" Jeremy heard the guitar solo for _Hotel California_

"You see I can't a' really do that, and I have your 5 dollars for it out of your credit right here, so pleas-"

"I didn't order any bloody pizza! And even if I did why the bloody hell would I need you to make it when I can get one five feet from me!" He answered trying to compose himself. For a few moments the phone was silent.

"Is you middle name Romano?" The man answered

Jeremy tried not to snap or cuss "No." he said

"Oh, my mistake." the man said "Can in interest you in a pizz-"

Jeremy slammed the phone.

"What the hell is going on..." he said looking at the showstage and gasped.

The stage was empty.

A deep belly laugh was then heard echoing off of the building.

"Oh God." Jeremy said looking for Freddy, only to find nothing. He looked in the east hall and saw Bonnie doing some kind of jog down the hall.

Jeremy realized it was heading for his office.

"Oh crap! OH CRAP!" he slammed the left door to see it safely blocked off. He flashed a light and saw it inches away from the glass. It also held a sign

"Turn around..." Jeremy said feeling a growing sense of dread as he turned around.

He saw Chica blocking the door.

"Hey... Friend." Jeremy said "Your looking really good today." hoping the compliments would lead it away from him. "I have a great idea, how about you and all your buddies go outside my office and play a nice, long game of Monopoly, you know the one that takes six hours."

It didn't budge. In fact it moved closer. Jeremy felt that its violet eyes were piercing his soul.

"If you wanna stare, I mean that's perfectly-"

It grabbed something and threw it at him. Jeremy thought it was a hand grenade or a heavy object so he hit the ground and saw it only to be a cupcake.

"HA!" he said "YOUR AIM IS JUST AS BAD AS YOUR-"

A click came from the left side. It was the sound the door made when it opened or closed. The cupcake squarely hit the button labeled "DOOR"

Jeremy watched the barrier rise up. Leaving him defenseless to the unknown.

"Oh shit..." He said feeling the last of his hope drain away.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hope you guy's liked the extra long chapter, Will Jeremy live to see tomorrow? What's the reason behind the changing poster? These and other questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**And as always I'd like to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6- The discovery

**Hey there! Wow, Chapter 6. Now that I think about it, there's not a whole lot to say right now... So I'll just let you start.**

**If you like this story, don't be afraid to tell others about it.**

**Okay, that's my little tidbit of knowledge for today, now back where we left off last chapter!**

**Chapter 6- The discovery**

Jeremy watched in horror as the door opened up revealing the menacing figure of Bonnie. As it and the other animatronic grew closer, his hope for escape shrunk smaller.

_Maybe _He thought in desperation, _if I stay perfectly still, they can't see me._

He then went limp and tried to play dead, as if he had gotten a heart attack when the anamitronics entered the room.

For a few minutes, nothing happened.

_I can't believe this is working! _He thought _this never works in the movies, in your face Hollywood!_

"Just who do you think you're trying to fool?" The bunny said in reedy and static-prone voice.

Jeremy laid there in shock.

_Well whoop de freaking doo, _He thought _now they have a conscious._

"Hey," said another reedy and more static voice "Your features remind me of someone. Someone I'd rather not remember if I could..."

"Chica" the bunny said, "Let's focus on the task at hand, getting the endoskeleton back into the costume"

"Oh, right... my apologizes Bonnie" Chica said

Jeremy had a vague sense that the "endoskeleton" that they mentioned was him. He already knew that lying on the ground like an idiot wasn't going to save him so he stood up.

"So..." he said "Do you min-"

He saw Bonnie lunge at him and try to grab him. He dodged the grab but fell on the linoleum floor, then, He saw that they were upon him.

_Alright Jeremy, _He thought _any last words? _Seeing the animatronics slowly get closer and closer to his fallen body.

_Yeah, _He thought _I really wish I had a better plan than this! _Jeremy scrambled back up and dived in-between Chica's legs. He felt the anamitronic's fingers barley graze over his back then felt the hit of a wall. He opened his eyes to see he was outside the office. Soon the hope that was extinguished re-ignited he felt a flash of joy and strength. He scrambled up and ran down the hall.

"HA!" He said looking at the animatronics "SUCKS TO BE YOU MOTHERFU-"

He then felt a slam into his body, as if he had run into a giant wall.

_Wait a minute, _He thought _There's no wall here..._

A horrible realization came over him.

Then a deep belly laugh came from the object he hit.

_God no,_ He thought seeing the opaque shape of Freddy.

"Well, what do we have here?" Said the fine and slightly metallic voice of Freddy, slowly closing in on Jeremy. He backed up only to realize he had run into Chica. He felt its arms wrap around his chest, like some kind of deadly hug.

"Thanks Chica"Freddy said. "Now, about the endoskeleton here..."

Jeremy felt a punch in the gut from the bear causing to have the wind knocked out of him.

"That's for cussing at my friends," it said as Jeremy tried to get oxygen into his lungs. "Now, let's get him in a costume before he gets some..._serious damage_" Freddy then grabbed Jeremy's flailing legs and carried him as if he was a beast that had just been killed in a hunt. Soon they were in the parts and service room. Jeremy felt them drop him on a cold metal bench. He tried to move but he felt Bonnie and Chica secure his arms and legs.

"Now," Freddy said, "Welcome to our family." Pulling out a wolf mask "We've had not have a wolf anamitronic in a while, kinda fits your personality..."

"Freddy" Bonnie said "You're ranting again"

"Oh, sorry." it said "Now, about your new job," it moved closer fitting the mask to line up perfectly up his face. "Now don't worry," it said "this won't hurt a bit."

Jeremy saw an orange beak on the corner of his eye move to him.

"He's lying..." Chica whispered "It's gonna hurt a lot."

That put Jeremy into an already more frenzied panic to escape from his captor's clutches.

"Chica! Ugg, why did you have to tell it that! You know how annoying it is to see endoskeletons struggle!" Freddy said trying to align the mask

Jeremy tried to tear his arms away from their grip. With each passing second feeling more terrifying than the last as the mask descended toward his face. Jeremy felt the grey mask and the smell of oil inches away from his face. He felt lost. Desperate. And out of hope.

_NO! _He thought _not like this! _And with one final yank he felt Bonnie's grip weaken, and let go of his left hand. Jeremy then did his left foot, then his right, then finally right hand in a quick set of yanks, spasms, and squirms. As soon as all of his appendages were free, he slammed away the wolf mask from Freddy, and hit the ground with a satisfying CLANK!

Jeremy then rolled over the table before Bonnie or Chica could catch him, hitting the checkered linoleum floor hard. He then continued to roll to the door. As soon as he hit the frame, he scrambled up to see Bonnie trying to grab him. He dodged and somersaulted to the ground outside the room.

He looked up to see the animatronics staring at him.

For a few moments they stood there, in some kind of trance at him.

Then they exited the room. When they did that, Jeremy sprinted down the hall and onto the performance area. He saw an EXIT sign near the emergency exit.

_I'm gonna make it... _He thought with relief. Seeing the sign grow closer with each stride.

_IM GONNA MAKE IT! _He thought, his hand wrapping around the red handle of the escape exit. He turned the to see his captors all dashing to where he was.

"You'll never get me!" he said the most amount of bravery and strength he had felt in one momement. "Not now, not ever!"

Jeremy yanked open the door to the outside world. Feeling a blast of cold air from winter.

At the same time, he felt his courage flee from him as fast as the wind

Instead of a clear driveway, Jeremy saw silhouette blocking his way.

The silhouette had a hook. And a mouthful of fangs.

Before Jeremy could even gasp, it lunged at him. Its jaws chomping the air as it lunged at him.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed. The scare caused him close his eyes and fall to the floor. His vision was blurred and he saw his captors and silhouette stand over him and go closer to his vision.

_It's over..._ He thought feeling the last of his strength drain away along with his eyesight. Feeling his hunter's hands grab his limbs. He then felt something cold and wet in his pants as he passed out into the void of darkness.

For a few brief minutes, it was quite. Not a sound was heard. (Riley thought he heard a fly fart, it sounded like an angelic whisper.)

Then Riley burst into laughter.

Then Cleo.

Then all of his friends joined in the chorus of ridicule.

"Wow," Cleo said "That was WAY more fun than I imagined it to originally be."

"You bet!" Riley said trying to speak over his laughter "You should have seen the look on his face when I jumped him!"

"I have the replay on my laptop if you want to see it again." Carter said

"You guy's really should have seen him when he saw me," Tiffany said "He actually called me 'Friend!'"

"That was smart what you did," Cleo said "Throwing the cupcake, I don't think I could have come up with that idea in that situation."

"If I had a knife I could really show you a throw," She said

"What?" Cleo said

"Uh, nothing." Tiffany said

"Other than that knife comment, that was great!" Riley said "It felt good; you know getting revenge on Jeremy. Right now I feel like I accomplished something great. Like acing an exam."

"Really," Cleo said "I feel like I popped a zit or just felt relieved form a sever ice cream headache."

"I feel like I got a huge paycheck or did awesome at a concert." Frank said

"Guy's" Carter said, "As awesome as it is that were discussing our feelings, what are we going to do when we see our parents at 12:30 at night?"

That put a hinder on the positive atmosphere, and started a storm of concern.

"My parents could care less." Riley said for once actually feeling a pang of pity when he said it.

"We know Riley, but what about us?" Cleo asked

"We could say that we went to the library after work." Frank suggested

"Closed at ten" Carter answered

"Shoot," Frank said "Uh, how about we pulled an extra late shift and then studied?"

The group of dressed up teens thought about the suggestion for a few moments.

"Sounds logical," Carter said.

"Agreed," Cleo, Tiffany, and Frank said in unison.

"I'm, gonna be honest," Cleo said "We should do that more often."

"How about every night?" Frank suggested.

"No. Can you imagine how sleep deprived we would all be?" Cleo said.

"Sorry," He said "How about every time Jeremy acts like an idiot?"

"That sounds more logical, who knows, maybe he'll see a pattern and stop." She said.

"Yeah," Carter said looking at Jeremy's unconscious body "Wow, you really did scare him good Riley."

"No dip Sherlock." He answered

"No, look at a certain spot." He said. Riley then did and started snickering. Then frank noticed his snickering

"What's so funny?" Frank said

"I'd rather not say," Riley said "Except for if you notice it, that's how bad we scared him."

Frank started looking at the body of Jeremy. Then noticed the spot. And smiled

"Frank," Cleo said "What are you thinking?"

"Guy's" He said "Let's take Mr. Pissjereald to the office, before he wakes up."

The joke caught on in seconds. Causing another inferno of laughter.

"But seriously," Frank said "As funny as it is, we really need to do it."

"Yeah," Riley said picking up Jeremy's legs with his left hand and hook. Soon the group carried him to the office and gently put him in the leather chair.

"I feel like we're forgetting something..." Tiffany said tapping her mask "Nah, I'm sure I'll remember." Then they left the office and went to the truck. Tiffany stopped at the entrance of the restaurant as they unlocked the truck.

"Guy's" she said

"Yeah Tiffany?" They asked

"I think were forgetting something..." She said tapping the beak on her mask. Then everyone remembered that they were still in their costumes.

"Wow," Riley said "That was stupid of us to forget"

"I'm gonna hate taking this off then." Frank added "It's really warm, I practically feel like I'm in bed."

Soon the group re-entered the pizzeria, went to the back room and took of the costumes. As Riley took the costume off, he felt weird. It did keep him rather warm throughout the night, and found it quite comfortable minus the wires. After getting out of the costume and returning it where he found it, he left the spare parts room and began to leave. When that happened, Carter tapped is shoulder.

"Yeah?" Riley asked Carter.

"Before you leave, can I do something?" He asked

"Will it take long?" Riley asked him

"No." Carter thought

"Alright then," Riley answered "But after five minutes I'm going in there and dragging you out of there weather you like it or not."

"I'm glad to have a wonderful friend like you," Carter said. This made Riley ponder for a few moments whether or not it was sarcasm or not.

"Five minutes," Riley said, and then left Carter all alone in the restaurant.

Carter saw Riley leave the restaurant. When he did, he took out his laptop and turned it on, enabling a data share between his gameboy and his computer. Carter then took out his gameboy, took the "Legend of Zelda cartridge out and inserted his own, homemade cartridge. The screen of the gameboy changed, and split the screen into two parts. The top part looked like a radar dish and the bottom part had the words "activity LV: 0" on it.

"Alright," Carter said "Where are you." He then enabling an update to the device. A few seconds later, a dot appeared on the radar screen. Which was about 50 feet southeast of where he was standing. Carter followed the beacon, which lead him to the east hall. As he walked down he felt a rumble and a ping come from the gameboy. He looked at the bottom screen with the words "activity LV: 2. probably fake" then carried on down the hall. A few seconds later another ping came and another dot appeared on the radar screen. He looked at the bottom which read "Activity LV: 4, possibly legit" As he looked at the top screen, jumped.

The dot that just appeared was right next to the left of him.

Carter turned left only to see a poster. But to him the poster was odd, because it showed a portrait of a crying child's face. He thought the poster said the words "CELEBRATE!" and had a picture of the animatronics. He did a data link with the computer to make sure, and sure enough, the poster at midnight read "CELEBRATE!" with the animatronics rather than their gloomy counterparts. Carter was faced weather to continue on or not.

"It's only level four, I can still go on." He moved down the hall. A few seconds later, the gameboy released six quick pings in succession. The screen now read "LV: 6. Mild activity." Carter looked and now noticed the rest of the posters showed the same crying face.

They all were looking at him with their eyes.

Carter moved up and down the hall. Sure enough, the eyes followed where he went.

"Any other ideas?" he asked himself looking at the pictures. Carter decided it reached LV: 9 he would evacuate. Provided he didn't get possessed or something like that. Carter walked down the hall with each footstep feeling longer than the last. He looked at his watch, which read 12:33. The shortage of time only made him feel as if he was walking into a black hole, where eventually his five minutes would be gone in less than a second.

The disturbance led him to the kitchen. Carter faced the grey, steel door.

"Kitchens, why is it always kitchens?" He said. Already he was terrified, but his fear of kitchens only made the situation worse for him. Carter touched the door.

For a brief moment, the screen on his gameboy flashed black with the words "IT'S ME" before reverting back to the original screen, only with the activity level being level 8 and reading, "Tread with caution".

Carter didn't know what to do, he never got activity higher than a six, so a level 8 really made him think either this was legitimate, or someone was really pulling his leg. Specifically Cleo.

His hands were sweaty. He wiped them on his jeans, pushed open the door to open up to a pitch black room. He turned on his flashlight to the center of the room.

And found nothing. He searched the rest of the room only to find large tables with flour and many ovens. He looked back at his gameboy, and found that the signal was gone and that the level returned to zero.

Carter sighed and left the kitchen. Then walked down the east hall. As he did, he saw the posters now just black pieces of paper, which he knew was defiantly strange. As he went down the show stage, he heard the pings from his gameboy.

He ignored it and kept walking.

The pings were faster.

Carter's heart began to lurch.

They went faster.

Carter felt the temptation to check the screen, which was growing along with his terror.

The pings were now so fast; they were almost a solid noise.

Carter looked at the screen.

He saw a dot where he stood, another dot moving toward him.

Judging from the radar, it was right behind him.

He didn't need to read the level screen. He knew what it meant: LV ten, the highest he programmed it to be, and hoped it never would reach that level.

Carter turned.

And once again, saw nothing.

He sighed, and turned to join his friends.

Carter let out a scream.

A white face was inches from his faces. It had purple lines down its face, which stopped at a wide smile across its face. Carter didn't see any eyes, only white pinpricks in the pitch black sockets.

"Listen to me very carefully," it said.

Carter wanted to run, if what his friends did was scary, this trumped it.

"I know your name Carter," it said in an almost crying voice of a child "And I know you're very smart."

For once, Carter did not want compliments.

"I want you to play with this," It put something in his pocket, which felt like a gameboy cartridge. "Write down everything you see. And do it before June"

The words were burned in Carter's mind whether he liked it or not.

"And finally," it said its body becoming transparent "Trust no one,"

Carter blinked and rubbed his eyes, he found the room empty with only him. The gameboy screen only showed one dot and level zero activity. Carter picked up his laptop and then ran to the truck wondering what he just saw.

**End of Chapter.**

**0-o good chapter, Eh? Or was it plain creepy? **

**I'll leave that to you, and I hope to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7- Prisoner 507

**Hey there! I really should thank you guys, honestly, I never expected to get this many views... I don't know whether that makes you feel better or weather that wants you to stop reading this story. Any way... announcements!**

**If I am writing a chapter wrong or if you feel I can improve it somehow, write a review.**

**You may see a slight change in chapters 1 and 2, a certain editor told me that were good, but also a bit lame. I couldn't really argue with that so won't change the story in any way, but it will defiantly make it better to understand. In fact, I may try to edit the chapters next time I update. **

**And that's all really... I can't stop you from reading, so go ahead, here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

Riley yawned as he and his friends waited for Carter. He almost fell asleep until he saw a white blur come from the building, then come to the car. Carter came to the car a bit out of breath, and like he just watched a horror movie.

"What did you do?" Riley asked

"Just some investigating," The albino answered, getting in the truck. Riley heard a hint of fear in Carter's voice, which was really not natural for him.

"Can we leave now?" Frank asked in a rather impatient tone.

"Yeah," Riley said "We can leave."

Frank yawned and started the car.

"I'm feeling pretty tired," He said driving on the dark highway. For a few minutes the truck was completely quiet. Riley looked in the rear view mirror to see Carter and Cleo asleep in the back. Tiffany appeared to have heavy eyes but still was awake. Frank continued to drive down the highway until fifteen minutes later, the lights of the city left them and there was only farmland for miles. Immediately when Riley thought of his home, he gained his second wind, and snapped awake to what Tiffany would think if she saw his home.

A few minutes after entering the farmland, Riley saw what he considered home. It was a worn down barn and from a distance, one might think it had been unused for years due to the slightly shattered windows and the holes in the barn. Frank stopped the truck in front of the barn. Riley looked in the back to see Carter and Cleo still asleep.

"So you live here?" Tiffany asked.

Riley sighed, "Yes I do,"

"I can tell you one thing," She said "It's bigger than my house."

Once again, Riley felt knocked off balance. He didn't prepare for a situation where this could happen.

"Thanks..." he said opening the door to the outside. Feeling the harsh winter air bite into his skin as he left the cozy truck.

"See you tomorrow" She said

"Same" Riley answered walking to the barn. He heard the door close behind him and the truck pull off from the driveway.

Riley then smiled to himself.

"Figured it was about time" he said entering the barn and going into his room. He then thought about what he next move on Tiffany would be until he fell asleep.

**Granite peak: Maximum security prison 4:17 AM**

"It's only a matter of time"A cold voice said "That idiot should have gotten a room by now" He scraped the concrete floor that he sat on and tapped the walls that enclosed him.

The phone next to his cell rang.

"Finally" he said. Watching the prison guard pick it up then bringing the phone to him.

"It's for you," The guard said. He took it and put hit to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked fully knowing who was on the other.

"Hey there," another stiff voice said at the end. "How's life?"

"I've been here seventeen years," he said "How do you think I've been?"

"Just trying to help..." the voice said. He smiled; he knew what to do next

"How's the family," He said looking at the security camera, which did not have a red dot showing it was in use.

"The usual,"

"Okay," the guard said "That's enough time." The guard went to get the phone.

When he did the man got him in a headlock.

"Wh-" The Guard choked out.

"Thanks for you voice," The man said using the man's voice instead of his own. He then pinched a nerve near his arm, causing the guard to be knocked out. Quickly, the man took the guard's keys and unlocked his cell. He took the guard into his cell.

_Thirty seconds, _He thought to himself as he changed into the guard's uniform then putting the guard into his prisoner clothes.

_Twenty seconds, _He thought getting out of his cell and locking the door. He put on the highly reflective aviators on and walked down the hall. He went to the guard break room closest to the exit and opened it up to a female officer sitting there.

"Hey," One of the she said "You done for the night Ralph?"

"Just feeling a little... sick that's all," The man said using Ralph's voice

"Man I told you not to eat the fish" She said "We have a doctor here if you need it."

"No really, I don't want to cause any trouble..." He said opening the door and left the prison that once held him sixteen years.

"I'll tell chief," She added

"Thanks," he said finally going in a patrol car and leaving the prison driving away at 8o miles per hour. About ten minutes of doing this, the man switched the radio channel to channel 14.

"Hey Stew," He said "Wanna guess where I am?"

"Let me guess..." Stew said "You're out of prison,"

"More like I left without their consent." He said I want you to keep that room occupied.

"Mind telling me where this is going?" Stew asked

"If I did, most likely someone wanting to hurt us will find out."

"I understand." Stew said

"Good," The man answered "I'll meet you there at 12:30 AM. And don't forget the purple trench coat." He said hanging up the radio and driving off into the night.

**Police station 4:30 AM.**

"I hate Mondays..." He said then drank from an "I hate Mondays" coffee mug. He sat there and felt the fuzz of his grey beard.

"So far no accidents..." He said looking at the town security cameras, which were all but empty for the past few hours. He was seriously considering sleeping out of pure boredom, so he put his hat so the cap covered his eyes, got into a comfortable position in his leather chair, and then preceded to rest.

His rest only lasted five seconds.

After those five seconds of peace, his door was opened quite loudly.

"Wilson!" a young officer said "We got a major problem!"

_Finally some action, _He thought raising his cap and looking at the young officer.

"Darren, what is it?" He said

"There's an escape prisoner!"

Wilson caught his second wind. He then stood and walked to Darren.

"Who escaped?" He asked with a faint sense of dread.

"Prisoner 507, from Granite Peak."

Wilson stood there for a few minutes comprehending this.

"Do you know who prisoner 507 is" He asked Darren.

"I can't say that I do sir." He answered

"Let's just say, that this man and I, had a run-in some sixteen years ago." He started pacing his office,

"I know what this man is capable of." He continued, trying to keep his temper from arising and eventually erupting. "Get me a radio; I need to talk with Brad."

"Right away sir," Darren said running off. Wilson then turned his chair around and looked into his drawer. There he kept a very special picture, a picture that almost made him cry when he saw it.

"No," He said putting the picture back in the drawer "I won't let it happen." he grabbed his glock (a type of semi-auto pistol for all you non-gun people) just as Darren entered his room. Wilson then took the radio and found Brad's channel.

"Charles," He said "Do you copy?"

A few minutes later, a comical voice came on the radio

"Check check," Charles said "Any orders?" He said

"We have an escape prisoner from Granite Peak, I need you and yo-"

"Wilson, what are you doing?" said a calm and collective voice.

"I'll be back in a sec Charles," he said putting down the radio

"Wilson" Said the calm voice "I know what you want,"

"M-My apologies chief," He said

"You can call me Cecil you know," Cecil said

"I know," Wilson answered "Look, we need to stop this man, he almost took over a town worth billions in today's money, I have to do this chief."

"Wilson" Cecil said "If you do this, then Vincent's already won."

Wilson sat for a few minutes comprehending that Cecil had said the prisoner's name.

"If you're smart," Cecil continued "Tell Charles to call off his forces. And make sure that you don't deploy until June."

"JUNE!" Wilson bellowed "That's four months from now!"

"I know it sounds insane, but you have to believe me, it'll make this investigation easier."

"This is not-" Wilson realized that arguing would only solve nothing. He sighed releasing his temper

"I'll see to this personally." Cecil said leaving the office in silence. Wilson sat there and got the radio.

"Wilson!" Darren said "The chief sai-"

"The chief play Sherlock Holmes in his own time," he said "I on the other hand, see this as a threat to public life, and possibly this town." He called Charles

"Charles," He said "I want all of your forces patrolling the perimeter of the town and I want every store, gas station, motel watched. I you see prisoner 507, shoot on sight."

"Yes sir," Charles said then hung up.

"Darren," Wilson said "I want you to alert all patrol units and field officers."

"Yes sir," Darren said leaving the office. Wilson remembered the picture, the last picture of the vanished child sixteen years ago because of prisoner 507

"You stole my son you bitch." Wilson said "I will not let you hurt another person."

"I knew it" The cold an unforgiving voice said. Ending the tapped radio call. He was in a hotel on the tallest floor, overlooking the town, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Boss" said a stiff voice

"Yes Stew," He answered

"I hate to be a skeptic, especially since you have an IQ of 180, but may I ask what exactly are we doing?"

"There's nothing wrong with skepticism," He said standing up "I was going to inform you when the time was right, but from our little 'incident' I believe now is the appropriate time."

He walked over to Stew and whispered something into his ear. This happened for five minutes. When he was finished, Stew smiled.

"So that's why you choose here," Stew said

"Do you doubt me now?" The voice said.

"Not a doubt Vincent." He said "May I ask when you plan on doing this?"

"That will not kill you," Vincent answered "I guess from the activity of the police, June at best. That way their flames will die down and it will be..._easier _to do the deed." He took out a fully automatic pistol

"Besides," He said caressing the pistol "Do I really have a choice if I want to be back?" He then looked at Stew.

"I need you to do a task tomorrow." He said

"Anything." Stew said

"I need you to go the Freddy's and copy a blueprint of the place."

The thought of returning the last heist they pulled raised another wave of skepticism.

"Can't it be easier to download?" He suggested realizing he shouldn't have said that. Vincent pointed the pistol and shot Stew. Missing his head by centimeters.

"Let's say we went with your plan, easier true, but what would happen if somebody traced us?"

"We would get caught." Stew said in a melancholy tone

"Exactly, and who knows where I'll be next if that happens." Vincent cradled the gun

"Although do take caution in that building, there's a certain _obstacle _There that must be avoided if you are too succeed."

"Yes sir." Stew said

"And one more thing." Vincent said "Wear your blue jacket, the purple one is mine."

**Riley's barn 8:14 AM**

Riley awoke to the sound of knocking. He ignored it and continued to snuggle with Harold in his warm bed.

"Riley" said a voice similar to Frank's

He ignored it and kept on sleeping.

"Your making Tiffany wait."

Riley then opened his eyes and jumped out of bed, accidentally disturbing the cat's peaceful sleep. He looked down to see he had accidently slept in his work clothes. He quickly picked a red long-sleeved shirt and some jeans and went into the bathroom. Two minutes later he came out wearing a red long sleeve shirt and jeans. His hair was a mess as usual but he considered it able to walk without getting assaulted by birds. He opened the door to Frank who was waiting impatiently.

"Yep." He said "Totally crushing". Riley hoped that one day he wouldn't use this little tidbit of information to blackmail him into doing something. He walked out of the barn with Frank all the way to his truck. The scene was the same it was last night, only with more awake people and the sound of snoring gone.

"Do you even eat?" Frank asked as they got in the truck.

"When my parents are happy, yes." Riley answered sitting in the front.

"I can tell that doesn't happen often."

"How right you are."

Frank then started the truck. And drove to school.

"If you want, I can-"

"Frank, I'm fine." Riley answered. After that, the car was quite for a few minutes.

"Hey," Tiffany said "I know what we forgot to do last night."

"What? If your answer was to party I don't think we could last five minutes." Riley answered

"No silly," She said "We forgot to put Jeremy in costume."

"Oh yeah, well, there's always next time."

"_If _There's a next time."

"You know, this talk of our nemesis has gotten me thinking," Carter said "I bet five bucks that he has bags under his eyes,"

"Are we betting?" Cleo said "Cause if we are, I need to keep track" she got out a notepad and pen.

"Alright," She said "Start."

"Five bucks against Frank for what I just said."

"Ten buck against Cleo if he still has his little...Accident" Tiffany said

Soon the betting resembled something like that of an auction. Riley smiled, this is why he liked these people: they could turn something as sinister as Jeremy into something as comical as "Who's on First?"

"Alright," Cleo said after a few minutes of the confusion "These are the bets; five betting Carter and Frank that he has bags, ten betting from Tiffany to me that he has his stain, and five from Tiffany to Carter that he didn't learn his lesson."

"Sounds right," Frank said pulling into the school.

"Any last calls?" Cleo said

Nobody made any.

"Good," Cleo said exiting the truck "We shall see the outcome of what's left of Jeremy."

"You're so losing" Carter said to Tiffany

"We'll see" She said

**High school 12:45 PM**

Riley sat at his lunch table, for once actually excited to see his long-time nemesis. He could tell that his friends could feel the same thing, since they were all looking for him.

"So far no sign of him." Carter said

"I see him." Cleo said causing them to scramble searching for Jeremy.

"Right there." She said pointing to the figure approaching them from the end of the cafeteria.

If Riley ever had to picture death, most likely this would be it.

So far everyone was summing up the bets. Carter now was five dollar richer from Frank, and Cleo was ten dollars richer than Tiffany. As he approached, the sign that he had had a stressful night was all over his face.

In a few minutes, he was upon them.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy said in his innocent voice "Mind how I tell you how my first night was?"

Nobody answered his question.

"Well just for your sake I'll explain, apparently," He said glaring at Tiffany "There was a little detail that was unmentioned when I saw the paper.

"Mind telling us?" Tiffany said, doing the best confused face Riley ever saw.

"Very well." he said "Apparently, the animatronics that I'm suppose to 'protect' are psychopaths."

"Are they?" She asked

"They tried to kill me last night by stuffing me into a costume." He said losing his innocent tone and speaking in an angry voice.

"Oh, no what a nightmare," Carter said

"You don't understand!" Jeremy snapped grabbing Carter's shirt and making a fist with it. "They tried to kill me with a mask filled with wires and God knows what else!"

"I see now." Carter said "Can you put me down now?"

"When I told my boss about what happened, he looked at me like I lost my mind." He shook Carter "When I showed him the recordings, wanna know what I found?"

"Look, I have no Idea what the answer is so-"

Jeremy ignored him and kept speaking.

"NOTHING!" He yelled "Not a second of them moving the stage or the cove!" He then threw Carter into the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey, be careful with him!" Tiffany said

Jeremy glanced at her, "Alright, I'll be careful with him." He said leaving the terrified Carter.

"But I won't be careful with you." Jeremy said taking out his shock pen and walked toward her. She tried to run, but Jeremy was faster than her. He had his hand on her neck in the same position as yesterday. Riley knew he had about ten seconds to do something to stop Jeremy. Suddenly the thought became alien, almost an unknown subject to him on stopping Jeremy.

"Let's see if you can last longer." He said jabbing the pen at her spine.

Riley made a decision the moment Jeremy started to jab his pen at her.

He put his hand where her back was suppose to be tazed at the last second, tazing his arm rather than her back.

It only lasted for a second, but it was as if he had touched as socket with a paperclip.

When that second finished, Jeremy withdrew the pen from Riley's palm.

"Interesting," He said "This has never happened before... "

"Eh, forget it, I've had my fun." Jeremy said walking away from them. When he said that, time seemed to slow to the point where Riley thought it was at least a few hours.

"You didn't have to do that." Tiffany said to Riley.

"I'll live." He answered flexing his fingers very slowly. "Besides, somebody had to do it eventually."

"Hey," Carter said "Do you think he learned his lesson about us?"

"I doubt it." Cleo said "You know what that means..."

Frank did a deep Freddy laugh, which was actually kind of close to the real thing.

"Let's have some fun tonight" Riley said with his evil grin "Besides, I think the costumes are actually kind of comfortable. When there edited of course, if they were not then it would be the exact opposite..."

"Are we in agreement for another night?" Frank said

"Do we really need to do a vote?" Cleo said

"Do we really have a choice?" Riley added.

"We'll go." Carter said a hint of concern in his voice.

"Right then," Frank said "I'll enjoy putting him in the costume."

A smile grew on everyone's face except Carter's. Riley noticed this, a new idea planted in his mind on what happened on Carter's "Investigation" and if he actually found something.

_I'll ask him tonight _Riley thought as he began for the upcoming events.

**End of Chapter.**

**Interesting stuff eh? Tried to introduce some characters that would play a role later in the story. **

**Writing a review of the story every now and then would help a lot. Weather it was good or bad, still write it, I'll try to improve the chapter if you want.**

**Why Am I still here? Why are you still reading? There's nothing left of the chapter. But I hope you like the next chapter, Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8- Pulling strings

**Hey there! Sorry for the really LOOOOOOOONG wait, had to rewrite chapter 1 and schools been getting crazy this week. It may be like this for April and most of May.**

** That's the news, now for the chapter**

**Chapter 8- Pulling strings **

** Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 10:32 PM**

"You guy's ready?" Riley said putting the Foxy mask and modifier "Cause I'd be plunderin the tonight! Right after me nap of course…"

"If you ever ask that question ." Frank said putting the Freddy mask and voice modifier on.

"Are ye ready Carter?" Riley asked.

"Of course I am." Carter said in costume and typing on his laptop. "I'll wake you guy's up at eleven forty five. "

"Well, I can't promise ye sleep, but I can promise ye revenge." Riley said patting Carter's shoulder.

"You don't have to speak like a pirate all the time." He said.

"Thought I could use the practice." He said

"You also owe me five bucks."

"How about I pay after we catch Jeremy."

"Sounds fair." Carter said resuming back to typing. Riley sat between Cleo and Tiffany.

"I don't think we need a blanket tonight, I feel warm enough in this already." Cleo said "Better yet, cover Frankenstein here. I swear that thing will give you nightmares of you stare at it long enough."

They all looked at the torn and decayed costume. Carter walked over to where the blanket was cast aside and threw it over the costume, instantly making the room much less creepier.

"Carter," Riley asked "Do you happen to know other things about this costume other than it will kill you if you put it on?"

"I do," Carter said joining the stare "For starters, you can survive putting the costume on. You just have to crank it every ten minutes or else…"

Riley could tell that his friends got what happened if they didn't crank it every ten minutes.

"Also," He continued "It was the prototype of the costumes you are wearing."

"There's a piece of fabric and steel that's older than me…" Frank said in a concerned voice

"What, does this bother anybody else?"

"I see this happen in cars all the time" Cleo said

"Okay, that's the only exception to the rule."

"What about museum artifacts?" Riley asked

"Or-"

"Okay, I get it. Can we sleep now?"

"I'd be glad to." Cleo yawned leaning on Frank and closing her eyes.

"You know I should have multiple bibs that say different things. You know like LET'S SLEEP! Or LET'S PLAY! Or maybe even LET'S PARTY..." Tiffany said as she leaned on Riley and closed her eyes too.

"Actually, that would be a good idea. To be honest, I got a bad first impression of your anami…."

Riley then realized she started snoring and was sleeping. Rather than Cleo's reverberating snore, she had light and quiet breaths.

_Well good night, For now. _Riley said letting his conscious wander away from reality and into fantasy as he slept in the warm costume.

Riley didn't know where he was.

He appeared to be in some trailer park that was extremely popular. He also noticed that the place all the people were going to appeared to be some kind of diner. But when he looked in he saw a group of small kids, even some teenagers looking at something in awe. Riley looked though a large window to see Freddy. He tried to find the other three animatronics that performed with Freddy, but he didn't see them. Instead he saw three other costumes take up their place. One appeared to look like the costume that was decaying in the back room, only it was complete and actually appeared quite friendly which Riley thought was impossible during the time. Carter was right about his costume. It was performing in front of the crowd of people and making them laugh which he guessed was witty remarks that he couldn't hear though the glass. Riley also noticed the last animatronic performing three successful back flips looked an awful lot like Foxy, only difference was that it had white fur covering its entire body and that it had a shorter snout. Other than that, the two foxes looked exactly the same in height and girth.

The place was clearly packed, there appeared to be no open spots left in the diner. As he looked, he knew why. There was a rather large present that read "A new friend to Join Fredbear's crew very soon."

He saw the door which read "employee's entrance only." Open and a tall black haired boy stepped out quite angry.

"What do you mean I can't stay here?" He yelled at the door.

"Look Stephen," Said a deep young voice which Riley didn't recognize. "We've exceeded maximum capacity, I'm sorry. Were gonna have to keep you out until these parties are done, then we can let you in."

The boy let out a sigh and sat on the stairway to the outside.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Fazbear said. "You're the only one on break, I really can't send anybody out because there on shift, I hope you can understand…"

Stephen blew one long clump of jet-black hair he had and replied.

"Yes, I get it." He said "I'll just look through the window if you need help."

"Alright." Mr. Fazbear said closing the door. Immediately Stephen bolted to where Riley was standing and looked through the window. Stephen then looked at Riley curiously.

"Do I know you?" Stephen said

"I don't believe we've met yet." Riley said. Watching the animatronics perform.

"You know, as much as my boss is a butt sometimes," Stephen said looking though the window at the yellow Freddy singing making the children happy. "I really do love this place."

"Mind telling me what this place is called?" Riley asked

"Fredbear's diner" Stephen answered "If it wasn't for my boss, I would actually try to own this place.

"You know, that sounds like a place I'm working at." Riley said

"Where do you work at?"

"Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria." He answered.

"Never heard of it." Stephen answered "sounds interesting though."

Riley looked around the place, and he noticed a car which he would find in some collector's garage, Because it was extremely valuable only was sold around 1968. This concerned Riley, as he looked, he noticed that everything looked a bit like the stuff his father collected.

"Mind telling me what day it is today?" Riley asked him

"Um. If I remember correctly, today is July 8th 1969." He said

That made Riley mentally and physically freeze. He really regretted calling Frank's favorite show, Dr. Who, lame. Because somehow he managed to travel to the past .

And he had no idea how to get out.

"You know, there's some British TV show that interests me, it's called-"

"Doctor Who?" Riley said.

"You want to see that show too?" The boy said excitingly.

Riley felt as if he was losing his mind. He hunched over and leaned on a wall as if he had ridden The Beast after eating.

"Are you okay?" Stephen said, "Because if you need to see a doctor-"

"I'm fine." Riley said still processing the information that he knew.

"Do you want to know my favorite anamitronic?" Stephen asked

Riley didn't respond to his question.

"Right now, It's the fox. My boss found him in Russia about ten years ago in a circus, I don't know what they did to the robot, but it seems to respond faster and well… better than the other animatronics." He said. Riley saw the fox balance two plates it hands, one on its nose, and one on its left foot where it then bounced to the tables to serve food. When Riley saw it do that, A purple Lincoln drove up to the duo, the window rolled down to show a middle-aged man with black hair. He wore a purple trench coat, a purple hat and a gold badge that had the words "Nightgaurd" on it.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" Stephen said "You only do the night shift."

"Well, our boss told me to get something from the manufacturer." He said stepping out of the Lincoln "Said I had to keep it very hush-hush…"He said in a voice that sent chills down Riley's spine. Stephen suddenly had a smile of Joy crept upon his face.

"Is it-" He said with the smile growing bigger.

"Shhh." Vincent said putting his hand against Stephen's face to stop him from speaking "We don't want to ruin the surprise do we?"

Stephen shook his head.

"Good. Now help me get our new friend out of the trunk and into the spare parts room. That way he can start working."

"Got that." Stephen said giddily as he went to the trunk and pulled out a long wooden box about five feet long and three feet wide that had the words "Fragile" and "UP this way" on it.

"Mind helping me carry this Riley?" Stephen asked

"I guess not," Riley said getting the remaining end of the box and carrying it to the spare parts room, which was conveniently located around the employee entrance. The spare parts room looked exactly like the one in Freddy's, only smaller and far creepier. They placed the box in the middle of the room.

"I've been waiting for this for a while..." He said getting a hammer and removing the nails. Riley looked over to see Vincent enter the room. He then closed the door and locked it. That movement scared Riley. Soon Stephen got all the nails off the lid.

"This is gonna look great…" He said with excitement removing the lid to reveal a black costume. It had a black and white striped shirt and continued to look black all the way until it's calves where it too was striped. But the feature that creeped Riley out the most was its mask. It was white with a large smile that took up half of the face. It also had purple streaks down its unfilled eyes

Riley saw Vincent move closer to Stephen, he then pulled something large and shiny from his belt.

Riley realized it was a huge knife.

"Vincent," Stephen said looking through the box "I think the manufacturer messed up. There's no endoskeleton in the package."

"Stephen, Behind you!" Riley yelled, but for some reason, Stephen continued to examine the contents of the box. Riley tried to smack Vincent, but his hand phased through his coat. He tried again, and sure enough, Vincent continued to get closer as if he hadn't existed.

He raised the knife higher.

Riley knew there was nothing he could do except watch.

"Vincent," Stephen said examining the costume some more "Stop acting like a creep and-"

"Don't worry, the endoskeleton will arrive soon." Vincent said grabbing some string from his trench coat pocket

"Oh," Stephen said " Cause we need to-" He turned to see him with the knife, causing fear to erupt in his eyes.

Riley screamed as Vincent slashed Stephen with the knife.

"Riley, Riley do we need to see a doctor?" Said a comforting voice.

Riley opened his eyes to the spare parts room to his friends were standing around him. Riley then realized he was covered in sweat, which was rather irritating because it made his clothes wet and that he couldn't wipe it off.

"I'm fine," Riley said standing up

"I don't know if you are, you started thrashing around eleven twenty." Cleo said

"Guy's I'm fine, Just had a bad dream that's all."

The statement seemed to calm the panicked group, but not eliminate panic itself entirely.

"Well then," Carter said "I'll shut down the robots, and we'll get into positions."

"Right," Riley said feeling his mood improve from the dream. However, every time his eyes closed, he could see Stephen's shocked expression when Vincent attacked him.

_Can't let that bother me, _He thought _Tonight's gonna be fun, well for us at least._

The thought gave him a new feeling, one that almost erased the dream.

**11:55 PM**

Riley was in pirate's cove caressing his hook as if it were Harold. He felt pretty confident that tonight would be more fun for him since Jeremy would put up a bit more of a fight. He heard the door to the office open and heard Mr. Fazbear's voice

"….Jeremy, I have personally done the night shift myself. These things can't even harm a fly if they tried."

"Mr. Fazbear you have to-"

"Jeremy. Do you need to see somebody, you know talk with somebody."

"I'm not crazy! These things tried to stuff me into a costume!"

He heard the footsteps go away from the office. He could hear rapid footsteps follow the slower footsteps.

"If you don't believe me, then stay a night." He said

"What?" Mr. Fazbear said. Saying the same thing Riley thought.

"Yeah," Jeremy said "Stay a while, you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Well, I did need to file that tax return…"

"Great!" Jeremy said, Which was the exact opposite of what Riley was thinking.

_Oh shit, _Riley thought his mind racing for a solution to the ever-growing problem. He drew back the curtain and saw Mr. Fazbear enter the office.

He got a solution.

But it was also a tremendous risk.

Riley stepped out of the cove, he made a quick turn and hid behind a wall that happened to be under a camera.

He saw Cleo, Frank, And Tiffany stare at him. He made a gesture that indicated for them to go to the spare parts room.

Frank made a "Why?" expression

Riley stomped and pointed to the spare parts room with a "NOW!" Expression.

Frank looked at the other two and walked off the stage, they did too. And went to the spare parts room where they found Carter under a table working on his computer.

"I froze the camera in this room, You can talk now."

"What happening?" Frank asked.

"Mr. Fazbear's still here." Riley said

That thought made them stand there for a few minutes.

"Okay, that's it for the revenge plan," Cleo said grabbing Frank's arms "were sunk, Help me Frank! IM NOT CUT OUT FOR THE SLAMMER!"

"Calm down will you!" Carter said "Quit overacting, nobody's going to prison, and we will be able to get Jeremy tonight." He started typing furiously on his computer, "May be able to lock his account. But other than that, I don't really have any other options except abandon ship."

Riley sighed; "Very well" He said "I hope this works."

"We all do." Carter said hitting the send and apply button on the screen.

"What the-" Mr. Fazbear said looking at a screen that said "Locked until 6AM"

"Mr. Fazbear!" Jeremy said "The anamitronics, there gone!"

stood and looked at the camera to find the Showstage and Pirate's cove empty.

"I know the move around a little at night…" he said looking at the stage. Then he saw something hanging from the ceiling.

Terror grew on the middle aged man's face.

_It couldn't be, could it? _He thought

"Mr. Fazbear, Are you alright?" Jeremy said

"Just….Remembering something." He said looking at the hanging figure, He knew without a doubt it was the original one.

"Hey, I don't have anything to do since my computer's locked….So I'll be leaving."

That statement made Jeremy turn his head.

"What?" He said "But their moving! They'll be here in a few minutes I promise!"

"Jeremy, I have done this shift myself. There's nothing to be afraid of." He said feeling the terror grow in his stomach. He grabbed his briefcase and then left the office.

"Mr. Fazbear Please!" Jeremy said

"Jeremy, I have a large temper, and I'm actually close to snapping." He opened the door to the outside.

"Stay!" Jeremy said "It won't be long-"

"Jeremy, there's no reason for me to stay. If it makes you feel better, I can move you to day shift from five to eleven after Friday." He said opening the door.

"Mr-"

The door cut off what Jeremy wanted to say, then the sound of Mr. Fazbear's car driving away echoed off the walls of the resteraunt.

Jeremy quickly ran back to the office. He did what he felt was a smart move on his part, He moved his desk to the back of the room, which created a cavity of space between the desk and the wall.

Jeremy knew he had about ten seconds before they become active and tried to barge into his room. He then snatched a long stick and his tablet and hid in the cavity. The slot there was the only source of light for the cavity except for the tablet, he extended to the stick to make sure he could hit the button "DOOR" quickly and efficiently.

_If I live…_ Jeremy said looking through the cameras _I will buy myself something nice, maybe fix the weird smell in my car…_

Jeremy heard a sob.

He looked through the cameras and found the source.

There was a teenager lying on the floor in the west hall, his long black hair covering his face as tears fell down.

He had no idea where the teen came from.

But he knew that he had to do something fast, or else the teen would be quiet in a rather scary way.

A decision entered his mind on what to do.

Jeremy for once was torn between his welfare and the welfare of another person that he never met.

He looked through the cameras to see that Bonnie was getting close to the west hall.

"Where is that awful noise coming from?" Her metallic voice said

_Okay, _He thought _If a crazy psychotic robot can hear him, then he hast too be real._

Jeremy decided on what to do.

He pushed the desk back to open it and stepped out of the space of the cavity and into the office. He looked down the left hall to see the teen sitting there weeping.

"Hey," Jeremy said "You not suppose to be out here at night."

The teen looked up at Jeremy, the long tear streaks from his hazel eyes went all the way down to his jaw.

"Who are you?" The teen said

"Somebody who doesn't want you to die," Jeremy said stepping out of the office and into the actual building. He felt more defenseless in this moment than any in his entire life as he got closer, finer details could be made out of the teen.

"Come on," He said "We'll call your parents and get you home,"

"R-really?" The boy said joy lighting up on his tear-stricken face

"Yeah" Jeremy said looking for any sign of movement

"Oh my," he said standing up "You don't know how long I miss parents,"

"Yeah, I know it's all good, but we need to get moving, like now." He said seeing Freddy at the end of the hall.

Soon he and the teen walked to the office. Jeremy grabbed a phone,

"What's your number?" Jeremy said. The teen then whispered a number into his ear.

"That's the police number," Jeremy said

"My dad's an officer, Just ask for Wilson and tell him that you found his son, Stephen."

Jeremy dialed the number and began to panic hoping that the animatronics didn't see this as an opportunity for attack. Jeremy finished dialing and a person picked up at the end of the line.

"Is this an emergency?" The voice on the other end said

"I think, I need to speak with Wilson please," Jeremy said hearing the gutair version of _The legend of Zelda _Theme quite close.

"I'll get him on." The voice said a few seconds later there was a gruff and slightly aged voice on the other end.

"Yeah, who is this?" The voice, Which Jeremy guessed was Wilson, asked.

"Yeah, I'm the nightgaurd at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and I seem to have found your son Stephen on my shift." He said in an official voice hoping that this person knew Stephen and would be here in minutes and It all ended happily ever after.

A few moments were silent between Wilson an Jeremy.

"I'm sorry," Wilson said in a depressed tone "Who did you say you found again?"

"Your son, Stephen. I have him in the office with me right now actually." He said

"Are you trying to pull a scam?" Wilson said

"No I'm not!" Jeremy said "I have him right-"

"You must be mistaken," Wilson said in a sad tone "Stephen was found dead sixteen years ago."

Jeremy stood there, stunned beyond comprehension. Then the phone hung up a few seconds later.

"You don't know how happy I am!" Stephen said in a joyful voice.

Jeremy slowly turned and looked at Stephen, when he did he noticed he changed. He seemed to have red stains on his shirt, hands, and pants.

But the most unnerving feature was the clear strings dangling from the ceiling, connected to his arms and legs.

"I haven't heard my father's voice in so long, it feels good to know that he's doing his job and protecting the city." He said, when he did, Jeremy saw him get in a worse condition than the last, the red stains soon magnified to open wounds, his shirt now had slashes and blood dripping from them. He face also changed, taking a grey hue and scars appearing on his face.

Jeremy backed to his desk of safety, hoping it was still safe.

"Jeremy," He said as his tearstains turned purple, his cheeks turned rosy red, and his face turned white "I hope you're nice to all people just like me."

"Y-Y-yeah," Jeremy said in terror watching the face of the boy transform into a white mask with a smile and his hazel eyes transformed into two pinpricks in a completely black eyes.

"Jeremy," He said in a sad voice "Why did you lie?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Jeremy said seeing the transformed body of Stephen float toward him.

"I know that there are some people that you don't treat well." Stephen said his voice suddenly turning deep and dark like the bottom of the ocean.

"It's a shame that you do what you did." He said suddenly his body became oblique and eclipsed all the light that tried to pass through him.

"If you really want to be a good person," It said getting closer and closer to the terrified nightgaurd. "Know this place inside-out by June, or else…."

Jeremy burned what Stephen said into his mind

"I can't stay in sane for long…" He said seeing the pinpricks of his eyes grow and shrink.

"Thank you for being nice though," He said getting even closer

"But I cannot contain rage any longer."

Jeremy screamed as Stephen's white face lunged at him.

**End of Chapter 8**

** Phew! Longest chapter, (so far) I won't try to make chapters this long unless I really have to or I haven't updated in a while. So Remember, brush your teeth, drink water, breathe, don't run out of power, and Don't go the dog park at Night Vale. Hope to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9- Jeremy's confession

**Hey there! We interrupt this story to bring you some breaking news:**

** The fanfic that you're currently reading has over 600 views! That's gotta be some kind of reward (Right?)**

**Also, I'm gonna be writing another story. (Dramatic music plays) The first chapter should come out in a week or two. Don't worry though, I will still work on this story as often as I can and try to update both stories at the same time.**

** And now, for your regularly scheduled chapter**

**Chapter 9 **

** Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 12:05 AM**

Jeremy fell into his chair, the white face that was once Stephen was burned into his mind for a few seconds.

Then it vanished revealing an empty office. He stood from his chair and rubbed his eyes, looking for Stephen.

_What the hell was that?! _Jeremy thought slowly recovering from the situation. Still wondering where Stephen was.

_Was it even real? _He thought looking into the foreboding darkness that was the outside of the office. Thoughts and questions raced into his mind most of which concerned what Stephen was.

Then he remembered what the officer said.

_Stephen has been dead for sixteen years._

The thought repeated itself like an echo; Jeremy didn't want to believe what he saw.

He had no choice but to accept it.

Stephen was a ghost.

And he was possessing the anamitronics.

"I didn't ask to work in a haunted pizzeria…" He said suddenly he saw the friendly and inviting restaurant in a different, more ominous light, one with cryptic messages and doom.

Then he heard footsteps on the outside left door.

He grabbed a mug sitting next to his desk that read _Worlds best Nightgaurd!_

"Sorry Stephen." He said throwing a mug at the door button, shattering the mug and slamming the door shut

"But I'm not a punching bag for your past problems." He said.

A new thought entered as he spammed through the cameras. So far, he hadn't seen Chica in any of the cameras.

That left only one place that he hadn't checked.

Jeremy took a deep breath and prepared to face the animatronic waiting outside his door. A new more terrifying thought grew like a weed in his mind, soon almost corrupting all of his thoughts into what the thought was. He turned on the flashlight to see the yellow animatronic outside the door.

"Stephen," Jeremy said grabbing the phone and removing the cord making it cordless "What do you want from me?"

"Who's Stephen?" The animatronic answered when she did, she grabbed the cupcake and tried to throw it at the door button to allow Bonnie in.

But Jeremy saw it coming.

He threw the phone at the door button, closing it microseconds before the cupcake left Chica's hand then hearing the pastry go splat on the metal door.

"You can't fool me twice." He said feeling like he had the upper hand against Stephen.

"Tell me why your haunting this place Stephen," He said checking the cameras "I can help you ya kno- AAAAAAHHH!"

He saw a dash down the hall. It was the same animatronic that waited for him to escape before jumping him last night. Its jaws clamping down hungrily. The sight made him jump and drop the tablet on the floor, causing a crack to erupt on the screen. He lunged to the door only to realize that it was closed.

_Am I safe? _He said looking on the tablet to see the animatronic harmlessly pounding with its hook and hand.

"Stephen…" He said "I want to help you, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

The animatronic stopped pounding the door, making the place quiet for a few seconds.

"Stephen, can you listen to me?" Jeremy said with hope.

For a few more moments the world was still.

Then Jeremy heard an awful sound, it sounded like key's jingling and things being snapped.

Then the sound of metal being ripped resounded around the tiny office.

Jeremy looked at the cracked screen to see the animatronic leaned over a removed metal panel filled with wires. He saw it use its hook to slash the wires on the panel, causing an eruption of sparks from the wires.

A horrible sound came from the door as the power causing it to be down went out, even causing its lights to go out on that side of the office.

Jeremy took a step back.

A hook and a red hand came from under the bottom of the door,

Then the horrible sound of a metal door being forced to move up echoed off of the walls.

_Oh crap…_He thought backing away to his self-made cavity,

_I hope these things are idiotic… _ he thought as he hid in it and closed the cavity causing perpetual darkness except for the tablet light as he looked into from the office camera.

The forced open door revealed a red fox or wolf, Jeremy couldn't decide out of sheer terror, as it held open the door looking for him.

"Hey..." It said in a grainy voice with a pirate accent "Where'd me first mate go?"

Jeremy stayed silent. _Please go away… _He thought.

Then as he looked through the door, he saw the animatronic open the door right door to the outside.

"Thanks Foxy," A deep voice said, which He remembered as Freddy's.

"Anything for one of me harties." He said Jeremy saw Chica and Bonnie then enter from the same door.

"Where'd it go?" Chica said "I swear I thought I saw it in here…."

Jeremy saw the animatronics look for him in the small office.

"Now that I think about it," Foxy said "I did hear the sound of something moving…"

_Please ignore me… _He thought looking at the camera at the animatronics.

"Yeah," Bonnie said "Something moved in the office, I don't know what, but something heavy moved."

Jeremy saw them all stare at his desk. Although they probably couldn't see him, he could feel their realistically fake eyes stare into his back.

"Now that I think about it," Bonnie said "I did hear footsteps in that area of the desk."

_Damn you common sense! _He thought.

"Yeah," Said a deep voice which he was unaware of. He spammed through the cameras looking for the source of the voice. As he looked he found a yellow Freddy costume outside the left door. It had a few holes in it and clearly hadn't been used in a while.

But what unnerved Jeremy was that he had never seen this costume before.

"He's hiding behind the desk." The yellow bear said

"We knew that." Foxy said in a prideful voice "It just took us longer to figure out."

Nonetheless, Jeremy went pale out of sheer terror.

"Don't worry lad or lass; I'm not really sure what gender endoskeletons are." Foxy said

"Actually, that's a good question," Bonnie said "Never thought about what gender endoskeletons are, I mean does it change when we put the costume on or does it stay the same all the time?"

"Hey I have an idea." Chica said in a voice that was trying to drive the topic away from where it was going "How about we discuss this _after_ we put it in a costume."

"But, what if we put it in the wrong costume? If it's a girl, then we need to put it into a girl costume not a boy costume." Foxy said.

"Does it really matter?" Freddy said agitation.

"Hey, If were gonna put it in one, it needs to have the right parts. The last thing the restaurant needs is a boy animatronic that thinks it a girl or a girl animatronic that thinks it's a boy." Bonnie said.

For a few moments the room was silent.

"Fine, be a pervert. As long as it's in a costume I could care less." He said grabbing the left part of the desk.

"Mind helping me?" He said

"Sure thing," She said grabbing the edge of the desk and pulling it.

The horrible sound of the desk moving made Jeremy's skin crawl.

A few seconds later, Jeremy was completely visible and defenses against his pursuers.

"There it is!" Foxy said "Hey, Lad or lass, how about we go to the back and I get ye in a costume. Trust me; ye'd be lovin this job soon."

Jeremy began sobbing. He knew he was gonna die, of if he lived, be horribly disfigured beyond recognition.

"What'd ye cryin about? You'll love this job. Beats rusting in a corner any day…"

"Stephen, what the bloody hell you want from me?" He yelled turning to the animatronics. All of them looked like they smelled something bad except for Foxy, who jumped back as if he had been hit.

"For the last time, who's Stephen?" Chica said rather annoyed.

"Don't play dumb with me. I get it, you were murdered. No wonder you're pissed off at the world, but why take it out on me? What did I do to deserve this?"

The statement made the room deathly still and quiet. All the animatronics did was stare at him.

Jeremy tried to find a way out, but was proven unsuccessful.

Then he got an idea.

_Well, _He thought _I am about to die, minus well try it. _

He entered another sobbing fit.

"Quit blubbering and get in the costume!" Freddy said

"You don't get it, none of you freaks do." He said letting more tears fall from his face.

"What do you mean? You want to stay as a hated endoskeleton?"

"Let me set things straight I'm a human, a teenager to be precise, and secondly, I need to make up some apologies and repay some depts." He let more tears fall.

"Yeah right," Freddy said "I saw an endoskeleton pull of this stunt last week, calling itself a human, turns out it lied."

"You got to believe me! I did some things I'm not proud of…"

"What?" Freddy said "What could you have possibly done that's so horrible?"

"You see," Jeremy said "I have been harassing this dwe-er, I mean kid named Riley and his friends for years. I never really thought about why I did it, but I think I remember now why I did it…"

Jeremy let a few tears fall down from his face.

So far the animatronics didn't maul him to a pulp, so he guessed it was working.

"I- I did it because I was jealous." He said forcing to cry. "I see them every day talking about their perfect life and how everything works out for them. I guess I didn't know earlier but," He sniffled and rubbed his nose

"I thought that if I made myself better than them, I would feel better than them, like I was a level above them. And it worked. Until Riley blocked a taze, I always thought he was a bit of a selfish bastard, but as I left, I saw how much he cared for his friends. And I thought…" He shed more fake tears, which were becoming more difficult by the second.

"I thought I could be friends with him after that." He said entering hysterics, his voice cracking and going flat randomly. "But I guess it's too late right? Gotta stuff the endoskeleton into the costume, Eh?"  
For some odd reason, no footsteps came to him. Nor metal hands grab him.

"Well laddie," Foxy said "I do believe ye,"

"Y-y-you do?" Jeremy said feeling relief and hope re-ignite in him.

"Then again, you could have an artificial backstory and all those events are made up." Freddy said pulling out a grey mask that Jeremy had not seen before.

"Guess there's only one way to find out…" it said.

Jeremy tried to crawl from the bear, but he ran into the wall, cornering him.

"Like I said last night," The bear said getting closer "This won't hurt at all…"

Suddenly the power went out, causing a perpetual darkness to encompass the office.

"Hey!" Freddy said "I can't see!"

"Who turned out the lights?" He heard Foxy say.

_Now's my chance, _He thought realizing the opportunity at hand. He crawled into the darkness what he guessed was the right door, only to bump into a forked leg.

"What was that?!" he heard Chica yell "I think the endoskeleton's trying to escape!"

"Where is it?" Bonnie said

"I felt it rub my foot!" She said.

Jeremy crawled some more groping his hand out then he felt something.

He realized what it was and quickly hit the ground.

"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Chica "It touched me in an unsafe spot!"

Jeremy stuck his arm out to feel that his arm was in free space.

_I can make it…_He thought crawling forward away from the office.

"I got its foot!" Chica said

"That's my foot you doof!" Said Foxy.

"Sorry."

Jeremy crawled some more, he entire body was almost out of the office except his forelegs.

Then he felt a hand grab his right leg.

"I got it's foot! For real this time!" Chica said

Jeremy tried to struggle but soon more hands were on his foot, then he felt a hook cut through his left pant and drag him back into the office.

Jeremy flailed in the darkness, trying to crawl what he felt was forward.

But as much as he tried, he couldn't make any progress forward. In fact, he went backwards.

_No way am I dying! _He said feeling the hands move from his foot to his thighs and yank him toward the office.

Jeremy flailed some more feeling his hand grab on the frame of the door as the hands (and hook) move to his shirt. He used his free hand to beat the other hands.

"Hey, stop doing that!" Freddy's voice said

Jeremy ignored him and did it some more.

"You know, you're a very annoying endoskeleton." Foxy said as Jeremy felt them drag him closer to the office, like a spider dragging its prey to its den.

_I'm sorry,_ He said.

He let go of the frame of the door, knowing he was finished.

He was dragged to the middle of the room, where he felt the hands let go.

Jeremy stood the room, only to find it empty.

_What's going on? _He thought trying to peer into the darkness.

He looked some more, only to find nothing.

He turned around, expecting to see an animatronic, only to find it as empty as the room.

A new thought entered his mind, causing him to panic some more.

_Where'd they go? _He thought going a few steps forward.

Then he felt a cold finger tap his shoulder.

Every hair on Jeremy's body stood.

"I found you!" Freddy roared

Then it suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

The experience was too much.

If the lights were on, Jeremy probably would have blacked out.

_Goodbye life, _he thought closing his eyes and letting the warm embrace death take him.

**End of Chapter**

**Wow, Pretty serious chapter. Anyway…. The story I am going to be writing will be almost a foil of this story.**

**In other words, it will be super cute. Not that this story isn't, but it will be much cuter. **

**It'll be a few weeks before I actually release the first chapter so if you like cute things, keep an eye out for my next story. It won't in any way be related to this story, just thought of it a few days ago and it hasn't left my mind so, why not try?**

** And that's all for today folks! Please remember to write how you think this story is, or how is it going, and I hope See you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10- Marionette's message

** Hey there! And welcome to the tenth chapter of the story…**

** Now, for the news.**

** Five nights at Freddy's 4 is CONFIRMED!**

**I'm not joking. There's a teaser image on Scott's site that shows what Freddy will look like in the fourth game. If you have seen it before, I just want to let you know that In my opinion, If she makes it, that Chica could be terrifying. (In my opinion she was by far the creepiest out of the anamitronics in the first three games. Those eyes… the teeth….. IT'S NOT NATURAL!)**

**And now for your regularly scheduled Chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Just like last night, when they heard Jeremy scream, they stood still.

Nobody moved for a few short minutes.

"Did I get him?" Frank asked "Just want to make sure I didn't get one of you guys."

"Yeah," Tiffany said "You got him"

"Um…" Frank said "I'm not entirely sure what to do at this point, do we put him in a costume or do we just…."

"I don't know." Cleo said as the power returned "Personally we did get him to cry like a little baby, but not the way I imagined it would be…."

"Now that I've heard that." Riley said "I'm not entirely sure that we can classify Jeremy as our enemy anymore."

"Same here." Tiffany said

"Come on guys," Carter said "Let's go home, maybe we can befriend him tomorrow and finally get him out of our hair."

"Alright," Riley said.

"Carter, Can I ask you a serious question?" Cleo said

"I dread for what it is" Carter said

"About the endoskeleton thing…."

"Oh come on!" Frank said "It's bad enough we actually talked about it…."

Carter sighed "Do you really want to know?"

"Hey I'm curious," She said

"Alright," Carter said "They are genderless, we program the endoskeletons the voice of the characters so that way they _sound_ like the characters. "

Cleo stood there for a few seconds

"That makes total sense…" She said

They then walked to the spare parts room, but carter trailed off from them, and went to the kitchen to see if his ghostly friend would appear again.

Carter mentally and physically prepared himself for another encounter when he heard footsteps heading to the kitchen. He hid behind a massive table, which was difficult considering he had not taken his costume off, but he still felt that he was hidden.

He saw Riley enter the kitchen. He too was still in costume, he leaned on a wall and stood there, waiting.

Carter wanted to know what Riley knew, because he seemed to be waiting for somebody.

_ Could he have seen the figure too? _Carter thought, because if he did, he thought that he could finally speak with someone who isn't dead.

About thirty seconds later, Tiffany came in wearing her costume as well.

"What took you so long?" Riley said with Foxy's voice

"Thought I saw something… but that doesn't matter." She said getting walking to him.

"Well, why did you bring me here?" He said

"There's something kinda, personal I need to ask you." She said

He saw Riley's eye's snap open, and if he could move his fox ears, Carter guessed that he would probably perk them up.

"What would that be?" Riley said making his voice smoother.

"Well, it's been bothering me for a few days, and honestly I'm embarrassed to ask this question." She said.

"Hey there are no such things as embarrassing questions, Unless it's something like what's the color of my underwear" He said, Causing Tiffany to laugh.

"It's not that personal," She said turning a shade of red "It's just that I want to ask if-"

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend" Riley said

Carter was shocked, almost a punch to the face shocked.

What Riley said made the room freeze for about five seconds.

"Excuse me…" Tiffany said

"I'm serious," Riley said "I have feelings for you, I denied it earlier because I was a nerd, but I think I can't run from it." Riley said looking at her in his dreamy expression

"Riley." Tiffany said "I was going to ask you about how you managed to live alone, you know without any parents."

Suddenly Riley looked like he got run over by a MAC truck, his expression shatter like glass.

"Are you serious…" he said, his voice on the verge on breaking down in tears.

"Yeah," She said "But if you want," She said suddenly leaning on the wall next to him "I do think your kind of cute…"

"But did you really think I was a nerd," He said putting his arm around her

"Of course," She said "But you're my nerd."

Carter saw them hug. Carter almost wanted to applaud Riley for finally finding someone.

"But we need to keep this from Carter." Riley said breaking the hug "He has an awful knack for finding out secrets."

"Right, Just a question, how good is he?" Tiffany asked

"One time, he found out what I got him for his birthday…. Two weeks before it happened. I don't even know how he did it. I put It in a safe, I freaking safe, And he still found it!"

_Ahh, _Carter thought _I remember that one, if he just felt the weight of the safe before he put it in, he would have realized it was a fake. Good times._

"Wow," She said "We mention nothing about this, we just say we got hungry and ate something from the kitchen, agreed?"

"Agreed," he said. She removed the mask and let a cascade of dirty blonde hair fall from her head.

"Now," she said "Let's get out of costume,"

"That would be smart." Riley said

Soon the newfound couple had taken their costumes off, holding the pieces of the costumes in their arms. They soon left the kitchen leaving Carter alone.

"Wow, I love it when I see that," Said a slightly sad voice in a rather happy tone.

Carter literally jumped. He turned to see his white-faced friend from last night. Only now he saw its entire body, it wore a long black shirt that had stripes on its forearms and forelegs. It also wore long navy blue pants, but the feet were not visible after the stripes.

"You know, it's the first time I've smiled since I died. I mean mentally, cause I got the physical part down" The white faced figure said.

Then Carter saw it change, its face became more flesh like, it's purple lines disappearing , long black hair sprouting from its bald mask forehead, and it's long black fingers shrinking and becoming a pale fleshy color.

A few seconds later, a teenager with long black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin looked at Carter.

"We never properly met." The teenager said sticking out his hand "My name is Stephen"

"Carter" He said extending his hand only to realize that he was still in the costume. He removed the glove part and shook Stephen's hand.

It felt cold, as if he grasped his hand around an icicle.

"Jeremy mentioned you," Carter said

"So he did." Stephen said "Don't worry I didn't tell him about what's the cause of the costumes coming to life."

"Just a question," Carter said "What's happening in June?"

Stephen stood there.

"I hate to say this, but I don't know." Stephen answered

"Why don't you know?" Carter curiously asked

"Being a ghost…" He said "My memory fades away with age; I've seen some of my murder's first victims barely remember themselves. All they want is his blood, but they can't hurt him. Personally it's really sad…" He wiped away a falling tear.

"Now the reason that I gave you that game is that it has my memories, I had a grasp at the day that he would return, but one day I forgot. I know it's in there, I just don't know where, and that's why I have you." He said

"Please Carter," Stephen said "I don't know how to stop…" He took a deep breath as if he were to say something serious.

"Vincent." He finished causing purple lines to run down his face and his cheeks to get rosy, "If I don't know when he's coming back. I remember writing it down somewhere, but I was half insane back then, and I don't even think it's readable if you find it."

"Thank you." Carter said "I may ask you another question?"

"Hey I'm a ghost, I have eternity to wait." He said

"Who was your murder's first victims?" He said

Stephen sighed and reverted back to his white faced form.

"The first two people he murdered were his parents, which he did when he was fifteen." He said

Carter stood there in shock for a few seconds.

"How many people has he killed?" Carter asked

"I get visitor ever 2-3 days, I think I can let you guess how many."

Carter entered another shock. Mathematically speaking, Vincent murdered one hundred to about one hundred and fifty people.

"Sorry to end this conversation on a sour note, He said

"Same here I was just curious," Carter said leaving the kitchen. "Hope to see you tomorrow!"

"I hope for the same thing too." Stephen said "Also in this form, call me Marionette."

"How about Mario?" Carter said, that caused Marionette to enter a spasm of laughter and change into Stephen,

"Wow that felt great! That's the first time I've actually laughed since I died, sure, Mario can also work!" He said.

Carter smiled and left the kitchen to the spare parts room, where he saw Riley and Tiffany leaving that room with a slice of pizza in both their hands. They were discussing something, the most he heard was "Why do you have two slices?" from Riley

"Cause Im hungry and in a growth spurt." Tiffany said eating the slice. When they saw Carter, picked up the pace to leave the pizzeria.

_It's so cute when they think they can hide something from me _He thought as He walked into the spare parts room, took off the costume, and left the room. As he neared the exit, carter felt as if he was missing something, a familiar weight. Then he remembered that he left his computer in the spare parts room.

He went back to the room, not like he had much of a choice, He entered it to be greeted once again by the decaying costume. Carter ignored its dead eyes and looked under the table, where he found it. When he removed it, he found odd numbers on the floor that it covered.

The numbers read: TRSZ , L, 22-13-6-17 19-18 13-9-6-7-22-9 15-15-18-14 18

At first glance, he thought it was a phone number, but then he realized that it was too long to be one, nor was it Morse code or any type of coding carter had seen before.

_Could it be…_ Carter remembered that Marionette had written down what day his murderer would return, but it was untranslatable.

Carter realized he found it.

_Maybe…_Carter thought taking out a pen and napkin which he found and hoped was unused.

_Maybe the code is in his memories, _He thought finishing the copy. He then looked at his game boy.

_I don't have a choice…_ He thought taking out _The Legend of Zelda _and inserted Marionette's game chip. He then walked away from the room and looked at his watch, which read 12:52 AM. He put the napkin in his pocket and continued walking to the truck where he saw his friends waiting for him. He went to the back where he usually sat. Then Frank started the truck.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Frank said

"I could answer, provided I don't fall asleep first." He said

"What have you been doing these past few nights?" He asked

Carter froze.

"It's okay, you can tell us if you drew a moustache on Jeremy." Riley said

"I've…been doing a investigation of this place." He said

That caused the entire group to sigh except from Tiffany.

"Seriously, we've been through this multiple times, ghosts do not exist," Frank said "Actually to be precise, were the ones haunting this building."

Even though Frank was driving, he could tell from his voice that he put quotations around the word "Haunting".

"It's not that, I'm just looking for something interesting that's all." Carter replied

"Like what?" Cleo asked

"There's some pretty neat stuff in the building that you don't get to see in the day, just wanted to make sure it was legit." He replied

"Sounds fair," Frank said pulling over to Riley's farm. They waved good-bye to the redhead and watched him brave the cold to his barn.

"Dang," Tiffany said "I never even got to ask Riley how he manages to live alone…"

"We know," Frank said "But it's probably best if Riley tells you himself." On that note, they drove to Carter's home next, and until they met it, he fiddled with the combination to see if he could decipher Marionette's message.

**4:32 AM. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

A black BMW drove into the parking lot of the restaurant. The man inside was already wondering what obstacle Vincent had told him would be a problem.

_The only problem will the nightguard. _He told himself _But he's a rookie, so it shoulden't be too hard._

"Alright Stew," he said to himself "You're a man, Cecil can't stop you, and Vincent's depending on you. Do it, and be done. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Stew stepped out of the car. It seemed difficult to get in, but he found an unlocked window on the west side of the building. He opened it and entered a room which he guessed was some kind of cleaning closet, judging from the mop and broom in there. He looked at the camera that was facing him. The red light to show that it was in use was not on.

Stew walked some more, until he was in some kind of beach. He realized he took a wrong step and went back to where he previously was. He noticed from the echoes that he made was that was probably too loud so he took lighter steps, which helped but did not eliminate the sound entirely. He walked down the west hall to see the camera once again, not in use.

"Wow," he said looking in the window to see a security guard asleep in a leather chair "Security sucks."

He walked in the door to the asleep guard. Very quietly turned on the computer and started looking through the archives for the floorplan of the building.

THUMP

Stew stopped looking, he found the floorplan, but froze out of sheer terror.

THUMP

It sounded again, only this time closer.

It was coming from the ceiling vents.

Stew's hands starts sweating out of fear.

He hit the print button, causing the printer to cough and sputter, then it started printing.

THUMP

The sound was extremely close, about ten feet from where he stood.

He was scared out of his mind on what could be coming at him.

Then he saw a tablet which he knew was a security tablet.

_Only one way to find out…_ He thought grabbing the tablet from the sleeping nightgaurd, causing him to moan and say something about a girl named Stephanie.

He looked through the cameras of the restaurant. And froze when he looked into the west hall.

A white-faced string puppet hung there, its stripes on its forelegs and forearms were white and black.

_Oh crap…_ He thought

The printer finished printing. Then did a "DING!" to indicate it was done.

The figure looked at the camera with its pinprick eyes.

Stew was terrified when he saw the eyes. Because he knew those eyes.

They were the eyes that he spent sixteen years forgetting.

All he could do was stare at the figure. He grabbed the paper from the printer still looking at the figure.

Stew didn't know it had friends, or if there were other nightgaurds looking after this place.

He walked to the east hall, then shot a glance at it to see it empty.

He looked back at his camera.

The figure was gone.

He looked left and right, but the figure was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the felt the air around him grow chilly, then it grew to as if he had stepped into a meat locker.

_Oh no…_ Stew thought closing his hands around the warm blueprint. Then rolling it up as if it were a Sunday newspaper. Suddenly he had a feeling where his puppet friend was.

He made a dash and swatted the paper around his head as if there were a swarm of bees or other unpleasant flying insects were up there.

He did this until he ran back to the supply closet near the open window. He opened it, and when he turned to get his stocky body out of the restaurant, he turned and saw the puppet.

It was ten feet away from him. Its black body was seemed to be stealing all the light like a black hole.

"I remember you." It said extending fingers on its right hand to about a yard.

"Do you now?" Stew said getting his foot over the window and soon half of his body.

"You laughed as I died." it said "Maybe I'll laugh when you die…"

It then slashed its fingers at Stew.

Stew got the rest of his body out of the window just in time to see the fingers slice through the glass if it had not been there.

_Run, _Stew thought. Ten seconds later, he ran and didn't look back. Despite his bulk, he was always fast at sprinting, even beating people physically better than him in short distance.

Stew then got to the car out of breath. Opened the door, slammed the gas, and drove away from the pizzeria.

"Now," The puppet said looking at the BMW drive away "What are you and Vincent up to?"

**End of Chapter.**

**So, what do you think? Ships, mysteries, and some light have been revealed to you. **

**Anyway, news about the new story, I would expect the first chapter next week or the next time I update. Just a reminder, and the story is not related to this in any way shape and form.**

**As always, remember to breathe, tell a good joke every now and then, drink plenty of water, and write how you like or hate or how you think you can improve this story.**

**That's all folks and I hope to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11- The confession that wasn't

**Hey there! The new story is almost out, should only be a few days or the next time I update. **

**Wow, announcements were….short.**

**Now for your chapter.**

**Chapter 11 The confession that wasn't**

**Tiffany's house, 7:40 AM. ****Tiffany POV**

I didn't want to leave my warm bed, I almost wished that I still had the Chica costume from the restaurant so that way I could be warm.

Then I heard a knock coming from my door.

I knew very well who it was that was at my door.

_Not now… _I thought pretending to still be asleep.

Then I heard my door open.

"Hello?" I heard Cleo say.

I remained there still pretending to be asleep.

"Aw…" She said "You look so cute when you're pretending to sleep."

I didn't even know how she figured out I was pretending, but she did. So I didn't bother trying to carry on and just sat up.

"It's good to see- HOLY CRAP!"

"What?" I said "Is there a spider in my hair?"

"Uhh" Cleo said "let's just say you look like Super Saian Goku."

"I had no idea what you said."

"Have you ever seen Dragon Ball Z?" Cleo asked

I said nothing.

"I'm taking that as a no, In other words, Have you looked at a mirror yet?" she said.

I had a very faint feeling about what she was talking about. I put my hand near my head only to feel my hair about two inches from where it usually is.

"Mind giving me a few minutes of privacy?" I said. Surprisingly, Cleo backed down and left my room.

I had no idea if she was just waiting until I was dressing to barge through the door and scare the crap out of me or actually let me do what I want. Either way after spending a few minutes making my hair back to normal size, I changed into a blue and white striped shirt with a pair of jeans and my white puffy jacket.

After I was done, I opened the door to see Cleo eating something.

I saw a half-eaten pancake in her hand and realized that it was my breakfast.

"W-why!?" I said seeing her devour my pancakes

"Hey, it was getting cold, besides you have more." She said eating the rest of the cakes "These were actually pretty good…"

I told myself that I would get back at her somehow.

She led me to the table, where I saw my mom. She could actually be a look alike of me had it not been for her brown eyes and age. She was wearing her usual police officer uniform and had her hair in a bun. She was also eating breakfast and looked up from her plate and saw me, making it silent for a few minutes.

I could tell that Cleo saw that it was getting awkward.

"I'll just wait until you finish eating…" She said stepping out of the room and to the outside.

I didn't know what to say. I actually never had a full conversation with my mom that didn't involve some phone call or her co-officer, Charles, barging through the door yelling "Cecil need us NOW!" I ate for a few minutes, and the table was still silent.

"So, how's school?" She said.

"Fine," I answered

"You've been coming home quite late," She said looking at me with her eyes. "Can I have an explanation?"

"I've been studying with some people, there really nice."

"One of them just ate a piece of your breakfast." She said

"That's normal, I think." I said finishing my breakfast " besides, I'm leaving."

"Are you really?"She said in a said voice

"Yes" I said

"Then bye" She said hugging me. "Be good okay?"

"I will!" I said heading out the door to see Cleo attempting to move her numb fingers. She saw me and led me to Frank's truck, which was only about ten feet away from the front door.

"Can I borrow your coat?" She asked

"No."

We got into the truck to see Carter staring at his gameboy. Which was normal, only this time he seemed almost shocked, as if he had seen something out of the ordinary.

I tried to look over the screen, but he closed it.

In the two days that I knew Carter, I knew something was strange. He usually didn't close the gameboy, let alone care if somebody was looking over his shoulder.

Then Frank started the car. I tried to look out into the scenery, but the trees were bare from winter, and no flowers were blooming making the land a ghost of its former beauty. Frank and Cleo started talking about something related to _Doctor Who _Not that I didn't like it, but I didn't understand what a dalek was. I looked at the barn where Riley lived, I remembered what I needed to ask him from last night, about how he managed to live alone. His barn seemed hours away, but a few minutes later we were in front of it.

Riley was waiting there, which wasn't normal because Frank usually had to drag him out of bed then lead him over to where we were. He walked up to the front of the truck, and sat in the front seat.

"How's life bee without me?" he said as he got in.

"Kinda boring," I answered.

That made the car silent. I then had the faint idea that he was being rhetorical.

"Well then," Frank said pulling out of Riley's barn trying to break the ice "Im gonna have to refill the gas on the way to work."

Then I remembered the question I was supposed to ask Riley.

"Hey Riley," I said "How do you live alone?"

That created another awkward silence.

"Well, that's a story in of itself…" Riley said "You see, a few years ago, my family had a bit of a run-in and let's just say that involved a lot of cattle and a exploding tractor …" He said his voice getting a bit sadder

"We got into an argument on who did it; obviously I was the prime suspect since I was near it. For me, it was either prison for two years or I had to have a restrict warrant that I couldn't go near my parents property for two years." He said as his voice continued to get sadder. "The restrict ends this summer, so I really hope that my parent's recognize me and move on with life."

That made the truck silent for a few minutes. I felt really bad for Riley, I didn't see my mom much but being forced not to see the people he loved must have really hurt him.

"Anyway," Riley said speaking as if he had never said anything about the incident "How do we approach Jeremy?"

"Same way we always do," Cleo said "Let him come to us."

"What do we say?" He asked

"Hmm…" Frank said "I live with enough brothers and sisters that fight so much, I think the best response would be 'Jeremy, if you really want, you can be with us' or something like that"

"I concur." Cleo said

"Same," Riley added

Carter raised his hand, I just said yes.

"Alright then," Cleo said "What are we going to do if becomes our friend?"

"What do you mean?" Riley said as Frank pulled up to the school.

"What I'm saying is that if we don't want to hurt Jeremy, what are we going to do after hours?"

That made the group them sit and think about that for a few minutes.

"You said if," Riley said as he got out of the car. "If he is still the little worm that I know, then we'll keep on doing what we're doing."

"You never answered the question!" Cleo objected exiting the car and leaving me, Frank and Carter alone with each other.

"Most likely," Frank said "We will have to stop coming after hours and find something to do."

I sighed, I actually kinda liked being in the costumes. But if there was no reason, then there was no reason to continue.

I exited the truck and then started to walk to my first period.

**Granite peak High school. 12:45**

"Do you see him?" Cleo said looking for the persecutor.

"I don't need to see him." Riley said "I can smell him."

"No you can't," She answered

"Yes I can!" he replied "His body reeks of lies, tears, and the very faint scent of burnt clothing."

I silently laughed at his statement.

Then I saw him.

I told everybody that I did.

He seemed to walk better, and even appeared slightly cheery as he approached us.

When he reached us, he stood right behind me. Suddenly what Riley said about being able to smell him became more plausible, because I had a perfect picture of what he was doing without even looking at him.

"Sup" He said in the tone he usually did before he tazed me. "Last night was _way _easier than the first."

That threw me off; I could see it in Riley's beautiful copper eyes that he too was thrown off by what Jeremy said. Especially since I remembered that he broke down and confessed like a little baby last night.

"Turns out, the robots have a weakness that I just found out about." He said

"Mind telling us?" I asked

"I don't know if I should." He said glaring at me "You do work there, so who knows what could happen."

"Look, I don't even know how they work, they just do." I said

"I don't believe you, but hey, it can't kill me right?" he said.

"Quit wasting time and get to the point already." Riley said which caused a Jeremy to look at him the same way somebody would look at a dead animal.

"They're compassionate they will take any sob story for granted" He said "I made one up and it worked like a charm, sure they scared me unconscious, but beats being disfigured."

"What was it about" I said in the nicest voice I could manage without entering a total rage.

"Oh, only how I wanted to be your friend, nothing too personal." He said

_Nothing personal! I was trying to be your friend! _At this point punching Jeremy in the face suddenly seemed to be the best option in this situation, everything about how we could be friends went out the window and everything about him being a snake came in. I was actually sticking my nails into my hands to restrain myself from actually hurting him, and I could tell that Riley was feeling the same thing.

Riley gave me a look at me that said _save it for tonight._

In the two short days and nights I had known Riley, I have never seen him that controlled and that calm before.

Jeremy moved away from me and then moved to Frank and Cleo.

"Well, I feel like somethings missing…" He said patting his jeans, then pulling out the shock pen.

Frank's eyes moved and looked at Cleo's and Cleo's to his.

I could tell that something was about to going down.

"Well, you know the drill." He said twirling the pen in his hand "Stand still and nobody else will get hurt."

He then jabbed it at Frank's unguarded back.

Frank pulled something out of his left sport jacket pocket and blocked the jab. It looked like some kind of wrench, only it had a red ring around where it was supposed to tighten bolts.

"I warned you!" Jeremy said removing the pen from Frank's odd weapon then finding a new target.

Then he jabbed the pen at Cleo.

Seconds before it jabbed her neck she swung her guitar up, blocking the jab and slamming the pen sky-high.

It hit the ceiling of the cafeteria then fell to the ground, shattering into five pieces.

"Get. out. Now." Cleo said in a very intimidating voice then pointed her electric guitar at Jeremy as if it were a sword.

Jeremy's eyes bugged out the same way he did when he first saw the animatronics move.

He then backed away from the group and left them.

"Wow," Cleo said letting the guitar touch the ground "I really need to do more exercise on that arm if I'm going to do that more often."

Then Riley looked at Frank in a rather angry expression.

"Frank," Riley said "What did I tell you about that thing?"

"Hey, it's the Doctors sonic." He said hitting a button which caused the ring to light up and make noise "And besides, I've made a few …_modifications _to it."

He then looked at Carter, who then closed his Gameboy and said "Please point that thing away from me…"

"Why?" I asked

"Well, with this thing," Frank said raising it up as if it were a torch "I can turn on or off any computing device I point it at."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah." Frank said "I also added my own personal favorite: Kill mode. Where it causes the device I point at to actually explode."

Suddenly Frank seemed more of a threat than Cleo, which was saying something.

"You know in hindsight, I probably should have brought this the first night we started doing these things, you know, make the doors open when Jeremy wanted them closed, that kind of stuff."

"Speaking of nights…" Riley said "how about we get Jeremy in a costume tonight?"

His voice made me smile, along with Cleo, Frank and oddly enough Carter.

"Come on," He said "Let's go all out tonight and actually hurt him a little this time."

"That was what I was going to say!" Cleo argued

"Who cares who thought about it first?" Frank said "Either way, it sucks to be Jeremy tonight. Mabey I can use 'Kill mode' again…"

"You can do that." Carter said backing away "But if you do it at my computer again, you're buying the motherboard this time."

Then the bell to end lunch rang.

"Well, that's all my friends." Riley said leaving and picking up the pieces of the once fearsome shock pen

"Remember, Jeremy is a snake. Don't trust him, ever."

"Agreed," We all said. Then we parted, but I stayed behind and followed Riley for a little bit.

"How about you and I have a little alone time after we defeat Jeremy." I whispered into his ear.

He stopped walking

"How could I not resist a chance to be with you?" Riley said putting his arm around me

"See you then" He said

"See you then." I said walking away from Riley thinking about something to eat that could draw me and Riley closer together.

**End of Chapter.**

**Well, so ends this chapter.**

**I want to thank you guys for reading this story, it means an awful lot to me that people are reading and liking the story, You guys are AWESOME!**

**The new story is almost here! I can smell it! **

**It should be out the next time I update or somewhere close to that day, Mabey even today if I'm lucky.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12- You can't

**Sup, sorry about the wait, this weeks been getting a little complicated. But Don't worry, this chapter should be pretty intresting. Now, for the announcements.**

**The reads….(takes off scouter) THER'E OVER 1000!**

**I finally released my new story! It's called "Three nights as a kit" the basic plot is that Foxy is turned into a very adorable eight year old kit, only he can't remember his past and wants to find his mother. **

**Well, that's all really. **

**Now, back to your regularly scheduled chapter.**

**Chapter 12 You can't**

**Granite peak police station, conference room A. 12:45 PM**

Cecil mentally prepared for the meeting, getting his unit organized was no piece of cake, but he needed to do it anyway. He stepped in, to see his officers goofing off, Polly and Bobby were in a very vulgar arm wrestling contest, Charles seemed to be picking with his headset, and Wilson and Riza were discussing something.

They stopped when they saw him and returned back to their original seats.

"Alright, I have to do roll call." Cecil said

An unpleasant sigh came up from the group, specifically Charles.

"Hey, I don't have a choice." He said "And besides, it's important we have our crucial members."

"I get it okay, can we start please?" Charles said tinkering with his headset to try and get the radio on.

"Wilson?" he said reading the names off of the list

"Here," The gruff officer said.

"Charles?"

"Hey, you already know I'm here!" The lanky pilot said finally getting his red headset to a channel playing rock music.

"Riza?"

"Here, as always." The blonde officer said.

"Polly?"

"Yeah," Polly said tossing her gun between her hands.

"Bobby?"

"If Polly were still a unit below, my day would be great." He said

"Oh shut up!" Polly said smacking Bobby.

"Darren?" Cecil said trying to control the situation before it got out of hand.

"Here," The young officer said.

"Alright, that's all." He said sitting down

"So what's the meeting about?" Riza said

"It's a very serious matter." Cecil said.

"Lemme guess," Charles said "Jaywalkers are getting more violent?" causing the group to have a little giggle, Cecil included.

"I wish." Cecil said entering a serious tone "It's about Vincent."

The group stopped laughing.

"Are you serious?" Charles said

"Deathly." Cecil said "He escaped a few days ago."

"Hey, I'm still new so mind filling me in on who Vincent is…" Darren said

"I'll do that," Wilson said "Carry on what you were saying."

"Very well," Cecil said "We don't know where he is, but we do know that he hasn't left the city."

"How do you know?" Polly said twirling her choppy, black hair.

"Charles here managed to hack into all of the security cameras in the area." Cecil said

"Aw shucks, it was nothing." Charles said

"We found Stew." Cecil said "He was in Freddy's,"

"You mean that place with the singing robots?" Charles said

"Yeah," Cecil said

"My daughter works there!" Riza said.

"My point is," Cecil said raising his voice in order to bring order to the conference.

"Vincent's looking for something." Cecil said "I don't know what he wants,"

"Money?" Polly suggested

"Women?" Charles added causing everybody to look at him "What? It's possible,"

"I don't think so." Cecil said "If he wanted money, he would have probably gotten Jack to do it for him."

"Who's Jack?" Darren said

"CAN I PLEASE SPEAK FOR TWO MINUTES WITHOUT BEING INTERRUPTED?!" Cecil yelled, making the band of officers very silent.

"My apologizes" Cecil said "Anyway, I think Vincent's looking for something. Something useful,"

" Like a nuke?" Charles said

"I doubt it." Cecil said "If there was a nuke under a children's restaurant, we probably would see cases of radiation sickness. So nothing nuclear."

Cecil sat down and thought about it for a little bit.

"Can I ask you something Riza?" Cecil said

"Yeah," She answered

"What time does your daughter get home?" He asked

"Around one-ish," she said

"When does her shift end?" he asked

"It ends at ten thirty, but she stays there to study."

"Then why is she studying when the place is closed?" Cecil asked

That made the place quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you accusing my daughter of working with Vincent?" She said in an angry tone.

"No," Cecil said "It is a hypothesis, based on observations."

"I'm ashamed you would think of something like that!" Riza said standing up from the table.

"Then why are the cameras frozen from ten thirty to eleven forty five?"

That made the place quiet.

"Every night I see her and four other employees go into the spare parts room, and they don't come out."

"Hey I have an idea!" Charles said "How about we set another camera in the room?"

That made the place quiet again.

"That could work," Cecil said "Alright Charles, I'll bite, we'll set up a camera in there and tonight, after their shift, we'll enter the room and see if you daughter is really studying."

Riza made a rather angry grunt and stormed out of the conference room, slamming the door behind her.

"Give her an hour or two," Wilson said sipping his _World's best deputy _cup "She recovers…. Eventually,"

"I hate to go off topic, but can anyone tell me who Jack is?" Darren said

"Very well." Cecil said sighing and then sitting down "Jack is a murder, our intelligence shows that he worked with Vincent for a very long time, almost as long as Stew."

"Okay, so he's a co-worker, how is he dangerous?"

"He's committed about twenty-six murders. Six of those were acts of cannibalism." Cecil said

That made the room deathly silent.

"Personally, I think he needs Vincent. Cause without him, he would have been arrested years ago." Cecil said "If you see Jack when you don't expect it, you may survive. But if you see Vincent…" He sighed

"Then it's already too late." Cecil concluded

"Okay." Darren said, "Just wondering, that's all."

"Alright," Charles "So the plan is set up the camera, enter the room at ten-forty five, and then examine the evidence?"

"Pretty much." Cecil said "all right, meeting is adjourned, you may return to your normal lives."

Soon, all the officers left except for Charles and Wilson.

"Wilson," Charles said "I found something strange you might want to check it out…"

"Shouldn't you speak to Cecil about stuff like that?" He said

"Don't know, maybe because you're older and have more experience?" Charles said causing Wilson to give an angry glare at the pilot.

"Anyway…" Charles said getting out a PDA "I found this in the security footage from where I saw Stew."

"Just show me what you want to already!" Wilson said

"Calm your pants!" Charles said "Here it is."

The screen had a little static but then it cleared up. Wilson saw what he guessed was some kind of broom closet. Then he saw the short and slightly husky man with a roll of paper enter the room, terror in his eyes.

"What does this prove?" Wilson said looking at the man struggling to open the window.

"Just watch," Charles said

Wilson looked back at the tablet, this time the man seemed to be looking at something at the door, which was out of camera view.

"I remember you," Said a said voice

"Do you now?" the man said getting the window open and fitting his body through it. Wilson knew that voice, he was certain he had heard it before, but he couldn't identify who it belonged to.

"You_ laughed_ as I died" the voice said its voice transitioning from sad to angry "I wonder if I'll laugh when you die…"

Wilson could tell that this man was in obvious panic, he looked and saw him fall out the window, only for there to long, black, lines pierce the glass.

Charles stopped the footage.

"Why'd you stop the tape?" He asked

"Cause this is what I am scared of." Charles said enabling an editing feature on the PDA zooming in on the right-hand corner of the screen for a few seconds, nothing could be seen except for some white and grey pixles.

but then it cleared up to show a white face with purple lines down its eyes.

Wilson's eyes opened with fear.

"Do you know what this thing is?" Charles said

"A little," Wilson said "It was in Fredbear's diner and they introduced it right when…" He faded off in sadness and stopped speaking.

"Oh," Charles said turning off the PDA "Im sorry, I didn't kn-"

"Hey I moved on," Wilson said "And besides, I have more important matters to attend to."

Charles smiled and left the deputy in the room alone.

_Wonder If I can get that radio station again_ He thought taking his headset off and resumed to tinkering with it.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 10:30 PM ****Riley POV**

I felt apprehensive, like I could finally give that snake Jeremy a piece of my mind about the pain and anguish that he put me through. But I also wondered what Tiffany had in mind for me tonight, hopefully it involved me and her growing closer, because I really needed somebody to trust and care after me. I thought of the best tactic for speaking with her, but then I decided that it was pointless to think now,

"Save it for later," I said which still shocked me because it wasn't my voice, it was Foxy's.

"What?" Cleo said. I realized I had forgotten I was surrounded by my friends and I just sounded like a total idiot.

"Just giving myself a pep talk," I replied. Hoping Cleo didn't turn into her interrogator personality. Because if she did, worst case scenario, having Carter find out about our relationship would be the least of our problems.

"Why?" She said

"Because I have the very faint feeling that Jeremy is on to us." I said which was partially true. But that then changed the once energetic atomosphere of the room into a palpable haze of fear.

"If he is onto us…" Frank said.

"We'll probably lose more than just our jobs." Tiffany said.

"Don't worry," Carter said "Even if he did see us, he thinks it's some random guy named Stephen."

Whenever somebody said his name, I all could think about was how helpless I was to stop Vincent from doing something horrible to poor Stephen.

"Yeah," Tiffany said "I don't know who this Stephen is, but hopefully Jeremy will find the link and leave us alone." She then walked where she usually slept and got into a position. I sat next to her, and then she put her arm around me and drew herself closer to me. Suddenly I felt my mind burst into flames and entered a "Panic! Evacuate while you still can!" mode. But for some reason I didn't move at all. I just sat there and let her sleep with her head buried in my chest.

"Aw" Cleo whispered "Looks like somebody is getting upgraded from the 'friend zone'". I didn't care what Cleo said, I was feeling warm and comfortable with her near me. Soon the combined heat of both our bodies made me pass into the void of sleep.

I woke up to the door of the room being slammed open. Then I saw five police officers rush into the room, all with their guns out and pointing at random directions. That almost made me jump, because I didn't know that Jeremy had already found out about what we were doing to him.

"What's my mom doing here?" Tiffany whispered, I whispered I was just as clueless as her.

"Riza" Said a lanky brown-haired officer with a red headset "Are you sure your daughter and her friends went here?"

"Im positive," The aged blonde-haired woman said "I saw it in the security footage, they walked in, but they never came out."

Then an officer with black hair walked into the room and looked around.

Then he looked at us.

He got out a notepad and started writing something down.

"Cecil what are you doing?" said another female officer with choppy black hair.

"Probably writing down how he's gonna fire you." Said a blonde-haired officer.

"What's your problem with me Bobby?!"

"You really wanna know?!"

"Well stop acting like an asshole and tell me why you are doing this to me?!"

"It's because your such a-"

"I you two don't stop arguing, I'm gonna put an electric collar on both of you!" Cecil said

Suddenly the arguing duo looked at the man which Riley guessed was Cecil, and they stopped arguing and went to opposite sides of the room.

"Riza" Cecil said "I think I know where-"

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" Said a voice which I recognized as Mr. Fazbear's.

"Sorry to bother you sir," The black haired officer that was arguing said, "But we have been getting strange reports of four of your employees mysteriously vanishing after hours."

"Of course they vanish!" Mr. Fazbear said "Their shift is done! They can leave whenever they please!"

"No, what I mean is that they don't even leave the pizzeria," The officer with the headset said "I mean they do, but they don't leave right away-"

"Look," Mr. Fazbear said "I have known employees that work the day shift and stay all the way until three am, surly these guys are no different right?"

"Well, yes, but what I'm asking is-"

"Then they can stay," Mr. Fazbear said "and you have no business here."

That made the room quiet,

"My apologizes ," said Cecil "I had jumped to conclusions to quickly about something."

"I'll accept you apology," The stout man said "But get out my restaurant."

"You heard the man," Cecil said

"But what abou-" Riza said

"Don't worry," Cecil said leaving the room with the officers trailing him. "We got what we came for…"

Those words made me even worried that Jeremy had somehow managed to get the police on his side, soon the door closed to the back room, making it dark again.

For a few minutes we sat there, saying nothing about what just happened

"What was that?" I said

"Im not really sure," Tiffany said "But something's going on, I can tell."

"If it involves us, we may have to stop doing this entirely…" Frank said

"Hey," Cleo said "they didn't arrest us, so maybe they don't know."

"Yeah," Tiffany said "But what did they find?"

"I don't know," I said "I I'm too tired to think right now,"

"Yeah," Tiffany said "Sleep would be preferred…"

Soon we were back into the same position as last time, then, that same warm feeling overcame me, and I fell asleep.

There was laughter,

And lots of it.

I awoke to be in some sort of theater, it wasn't too upscale, but it did have some formality in it. There were about nine men sitting in the row in front of me, each with a different color trench coat.

"Hey, when is Vincent gonna be ready?" Said the man in red trench coat, his voice clearly showing cases of insanity.

Suddenly, the memory of Vincent slashing Stephen was back and stronger than ever

"Shut up Jack," The man in the blue trench coat said "He'll be ready to tell us what when he wants to."

"He'd better be ready," the man in the black trench coat said pulling out a pistol "He knows that I hate waiting."

"So I have been told," Said a familiar voice.

I knew that voice,

Soon Vincent walked out, purple trench coat and all.

"Sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting," he said "But I had a bit of interferenceand dealt with it quickly.

"Did you kill somebody?" Jack said

"No, but remember how we wanted the computer?" Vincent said

"Of course I do," The man in the black coat said "It's the only thing you talk about."

"And you know why," Vincent said "Anyway, I have found a way to get what we want."

That made the group of men quiet.

"And what would that be?" Jack said "Because if you want me to kill somebody, I'll be glad to do it."

"Jack, we want the place shut down, and cannibalism is not the answer this time." Vincent said, making Jack frown and slump over the same way a child did when they were denied of something they wanted.

"Anyway, he's a good friend of mine, he'll get it shut down faster than you can imagine,"

"Do you mind showing us?" The man in the black trench coat said.

"I would love to." He said walking off the behind the curtain.

"Now presenting Fredbear's family diner's newest character, Marionette!" He said

Then something lowered from the ceiling to the ground. It appeared to be life sized puppet with semi-translucent strings. It had a white mask, the same one that Stephen held when Vincent attacked him. Only this time it had water and bloodstains coming down it's purple lines. I saw it's pitch black chest take shallow breaths.

Then Vincent started moving him around like some sort of puppet, making his arms and legs move in midair and move from stage to stage as the group of men laughed.

I wanted to hurt Vincent, I didn't care what these people did to me.

"You'll….. Never…Get…..away…with this," Stephen managed to say.

When he did, The men stopped laughing. He stopped moving, as if he froze in midair. Then, Vincent walked out behind the curtain.

"Mind telling me what you said?" Vincent said

"You'll never get away with this, somehow, you will get caught." Stephen said "I hope they kill you."

"Oh you poor confused thing…" Vincent said stepping closer to him and drawing out a large kitchen knife.

"You know, I think I've had my fun with you." He said

Then he stabbed Stephen in the chest.

Stephen made a grunt and coughed up blood. I almost wanted to cry, seeing what he was going through.

"I'll be back," Stephen choked out with blood dripping out of his mout"Just you wait…"

"Then come back," Vincent said, pushing the knife deeper into his chest causing more blood to come out "But get this, there's nine of us, and only one of you."

I saw Stephen release a few tears, and his chest take even shallower breaths.

"Face it Stephen, you can't beat me. You just can't"

**End of Chapter.**

** That was… a pretty dark ending for this chapter. Don't worry, there's not going to be a whole lot of chapters like this, I'll also try to get happier endings.**

** Remember to check out my new story, if you think that this story is too serioius for you, you can check it out, it will be pretty light and funny. Just to let you know.**

** Well… that's all, Hope to see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13- The third night

**Hello! And welcome to the new chapter! Now for the news:**

**I still care about you readers in this story as much as I do in my other story.**

**Still expect updates every 3-4 days**

**I may start writing the chapters shorter, and possibly re-write the entire story.**

**Now there are two nightmare animatronics…. (Welcome to the party Bonnie)**

**And that's the news, now for your regularly scheduled chapter.**

**Chapter 13-**

** Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, 11:50**

"Riley, Riley!" said the familiar voice of Frank.

Riley woke up, he realized that he was covered in sweat and was actually cold in his costume for once.

"Riley, are you okay?" Tiffany said "All of a sudden, you just started shaking and jerking like you had a seizure,"

"It was just a bad dream." He said trying to shrink the gravity of the dream had on him.

"What did you dream about?" She asked. Suddenly, the image of Stephen hanging there dying was almost too painful to even think about.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." He said

"That's understandable." She said

"Jeremy's coming." Frank said "Get into positions."

"Sure thing laddie," Riley said causing Cleo and Tiffany to giggle.

"You really got that accent down." Tiffany said

"Hey, I spent a little time in Pirate's Cove," He said

"Good," She said "But seriously, we need to get into positions!"

"Oh, Right!" He said "See you here then…. With Jeremy,"

"I'm guessing that won't take long." She said

Then Riley dashed away from the spare parts room and hid behind the purple star-and-crescent moon curtain. He re-thought his strategy for taking him down, he decided when Jeremy wasn't looking at him, he would dash as fast as he could down the hall and try to hold him down until the rest of the group came.

He decided that it was a good plan, especially since he could have a chance to actually hurt Jeremy in the time frame.

Five minutes later, Jeremy showed up. Then he and Mr. Fazbear seemed to enter some sort of conversation which Riley couldn't hear, until they both left the office.

"…Jeremy, you are now officially the fourth person to see Stephen,"

That made Riley stop thinking about how to catch him, even thoughts about Tiffany, were consumed by the urge to understand the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy said

"You see, when this place was still known as Fredbear's diner, there was an accident. One of my employees went missing…"

"What happened?" Jeremy asked saying the thing Riley wanted to say.

"Nobody knows." He said "I tried to find out, the police wouldn't tell me, and there just as lost about what happened to him as anybody else."

"Who was the last person to see him?" Jeremy said

"It was me," Mr. Fazbear said "He tried to lead me to a large present in the safe room… I don't know what he wanted, but when I got there, he vanished."

"Well…" Jeremy said "I know what he's doing right now."

Silence entered the room for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" Said Mr. Fazbear

"He is possessing the robots." Jeremy said

"Jeremy," Mr. Fazbear said "I will fire you if you keep up this nonsense about the robots."

That made the room quiet.

"Very well then," Mr. Fazbear said "See you at six AM."

"See you then," Jeremy said in a depressed tone. Then a few minutes later, the sound of Mr. Fazbear's car echoed through the halls.

"Hey Stephen," Jeremy said on the loudspeaker which made his message throughout the entire restaurant.

"I feel grateful for what you have done, you know, sparing me. I apologized to my victems,"

_Yeah right, _Riley thought getting into a sprint position _this is after two years of pain you gave us you snake_.

"You know, maybe killing me won't solve your problems-"

Riley sprinted as fast as he could down the hall.

For an ordinary person, it would have taken about ten seconds to get there, He got there in about three.

"What the-" Jeremy said seeing him sprint into the cramped office.

Jeremy lunged for the door, only to crash into Riley.

Riley stood up, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. He could tell from Jeremy's terrified face that he never expected for him to run this early in the night.

"Wai- HOW!?" he yelled

"Endoskeletons like ye need to be in costume," Riley said in the most terrifying voice he could create, which actually made Jeremy back up some more.

"Stephen, I really want to help you!"

Unfortunately, Riley wasn't Stephen. He then tackled the night guard to the ground and pinned him there. This proved to a bit of a challenge due to his hook.

"Wh-What are you gonna do?" Jermey said "I still have a life to live, I have to take care of-"

"Do ye want to know what the first rule of a pirate is?" Riley said

"What?" Jeremy said

"A pirate never lies._ Ever." _

Riley then punched Jeremy in the gut.

Jeremy tried to squirm, but Riley put his hook on Jeremy's collar, preventing him from escaping.

"And where are ye going?" He said getting throwing Jeremy to the ground then sitting on him he punched him some more in the chest. Riley was feeling adreline from the action as he continued to beat his once fearsome enemy. He almost wanted to say _Don't you ever hurt us again! _But he knew if he did, he would have blown their cover and they could have been discovered.

Riley hated to admit it, but hurting Jeremy actually made him feel better than he had in a very long time.

He stopped beating Jeremy and examined the damage he did to him, Jermey was bruised and weezing as he tried to get breath.

"Ye know, I was wrong about ye." He said

"What do you mean…" Jeremy choked out as Riley stood over Jeremy

"You'll never be me first mate." He said then kicking him in the leg causing Jeremy to yelp in pain.

"And If I were ye, I would find a safe place to hide…" Riley said leaving the room where he triumphed over his archenemy and walked to Pirate's Cove, feeling victorious for once. He hid behind the curtain and sat there resting and regaining his breath.

He heard Jeremy's terrified scream come from the office. Riley guessed that his friends were in on the action now as well.

Riley sighed a little and sat in a chair he decided that he needed to rest a little.

"Follow me." Said a sad voice.

Riley jumped out of fear.

He saw that Stephen was waiting in the curtains, only this time, he wore the white mask of the animatronic that Vincent tortured him in.

"S-Stephen?" Riley asked

"Follow me." He said then leaving the cove.

Riley was torn between following Stephen or just staying put.

He decided, stood up, and followed Stephen.

Stephen was near the end of the hall, Riley had to sprint down there in order to catch up with him. But as he got close to him, he noticed that Stephen was suspended in the air and floating to somewhere.

Stephen led him to the east hall, then stopped at a boarded up room that was covered with many posters and had a small table under the posters.

Stephen removed the posters flick of his wrist.

Riley just stared out of sheer awe and terror.

Instead of a clear wall, a wooden, thrown-together wall, was revealed behind the posters.

The room was labeled "Safe room"

Stephen then opened the door causing it to creak and make the atmosphere around the room incredibly dark and menacing.

Stephen went in.

Riley was considering about going in, but he was scared out of his wits and suddenly had the urge to go number one.

"Sorry Stephen," he said and left the door safe room to the bathroom. Riley took a stall and locked it just in case Carter or somebody else decided that it would be funny to scare him at such a vulnerable time.

Riley went, releasing the tension that he had been holding for the past few hours.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom burst open, and then slammed shut.

Riley stopped the flow, which was a rather difficult task. Then stood on the toilet.

"Ha!" He heard Jeremy say. "You can't hurt me in the bathroom you punks!"

Riley had no idea how to react, weather to barge out and scream "I got you!" or just stay in the stall and hope that Jeremy wasn't stupid enough to crawl under.

"Wait a minute" He heard Jeremy say "Why is there one occupied stall?"

_Crap, _Riley thought hearing Jeremy's footsteps go closer to the stall he was hiding in.

Riley had an idea, a crazy idea.

_Hey, what I'm doing is crazy enough, minus well try_ He thought.

Right when Jeremy was about to look under the stall, He released the loudest, bloodcurling scream he could do.

When he did, He heard Jeremy fall to the floor and desperately take a few panicked steps back.

"Seriously Stephen! first the robots and now the toilets?!"

Riley did silent chuckle.

He unlocked the stall door and let Jeremy see the source of the scream.

"But…How?!" He said backing up to the wall.

"Oh Jeremy," Riley said "You should have stayed in the office,"

He made a slow approach to the terrified nightgaurd the same way a monster did a horror movie, and about three feet away from him, he heard Frank say something.

"Hey, Foxy, are you in there?"

"Yeah laddie," He replied still hoping that he had the terror he managed to build up.

"Mind unlocking the door?"

"Uh…" Riley did feel the urge to hurt Jeremy just a little more since he tazed his hand.

"Just a wee second, methinks that this there endoskeleton just insulted my mother."

"No I didn't!" Jeremy protested.

"Shut up! Ye knows what ye did!" Riley said

"Open this door!" Frank said then the sound of pounding echoed of the bathroom walls.

"Guys," he heard Cleo say

"Little busy right now!" He heard Frank say

"We have a power drill in the back." She said

For a few minutes the pounding ceased then a loud SMACK! Was heard.

"What was that for!?" Cleo said

"For not telling us earlier" he said "Chica, go get the drill, and make it fast, before there is no endoskeleton left to put in the costume."

"Right," Tiffany said then heard her footsteps go for a few seconds, "Uhh where would that be?"

"Next to that weird dying bunny thing," He said

"How about we give it a name," Cleo said

"Sure, Foxy do you agree?"

"Aye," Riley said "Just after I rough up this endoskeleton a little…"

"Are you sure?" Cleo said "Cause I'm thinking about naming it Connie?"

"Really?" Frank said "Connie?"

"What?" She said "We don't know if it's a girl, and if it is, it is a creepy version of me and my name's Bonnie so, yeah…"

"Are we really re-living this topic?" He said

"I concur with Connie," Riley said "Now to have me some fun…"

"Please…" Jeremy said "I don't wanna die, I'll change your endoskeleton, lick your boots clean, anything!"

"Sorry lad," Riley said "It's too late for that."

Then Riley lunged at Jeremy.

**End of Chapter **

** So… not a whole lot more to say.**

** If I do decide to re-write the rest of the story, I won't change the plot at all, Just make the chapters shorter and more to the point.**

** Well, I guess that's all for this chapter.**

** Now remember, enjoy life, breathe, write a story if you feel like it and lastly, get plenty of sleep.**

** And I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14- Riley and Tiffany's moment

**Hey there! really sorry about the wait, I hope you can have the heart to forgive me (Hides in pillow fort with .33 rifle)**

**Anyway, now for the news**

**I will usually make this story a prequel to all my other FNAF stories (This will still be the origin story for what could have happened in the actual game)**

**And that is it, now for your regularly scheduled story.**

**Chapter 13**

Personally, Tiffany was a bit offended for being sent to the back room to get the drill. It was creepy enough on it's own with the endoskeletons and the decayed bunny costume giving her the evil eye, but going there alone was enough to make her stop.

But she realized that Riley could do some serious damage to Jeremy if she didn't get that drill.

She sighed as she walked into the room feeling the adrenalin from punching and whacking Jeremy with a serving plate, although it was short, it still did a lot of damage to him.

Then when she walked into the room, she remembered how they would get together and possibly have some cake.

For a moment, the room was much less scarier than it was.

But that only lasted a moment.

Soon Tiffany felt as if a thousand pairs of eyeballs were staring at her.

She felt the urge to hurry and get out of the already creepy room.

Tiffany then started to scan the room for the drill.

She found it on the counter right next to the decayed bunny.

As she walked over to it, she heard that Cleo and Frank were considering calling it "Connie" She thought it was a good idea, and decided to start using it immediately.

"Your ugly Connie," She said

Connie just sat there like a idiot, still doing it's twisted smile and looking at her with his dead eyes. She knew that Connie also had a sticky note on it's forehead that read "WARNING! DO NOT TOUCH! OR BREATHE ON! ( yes we are serious)".

But she saw a pamphlet under Connie's left hand

She had never seen the costume have the pamphlet under its hands, in fact, she never had seen that pamphlet in her life. She was curious, so she took the pamphlet from it's hand and met no resistance.

The pamphlet read: "Spring-lock suits: Use, health and safety."

She had never seen it, so she put the instructions into the thigh part of her costume, which had an area in between the costume and her actual leg to hold the pamphlet.

"See you later," she said to the costume

It did nothing but smiled.

She grabbed the drill and turned to the door, and almost had a heart-attack.

A white faced figure stood in the doorway.

Suddenly Connie's smile was much more inviting and friendly than the white-faced figure, with it's pinprick eyes, black body, and appearance of being suspended in mid-air, made it appear terrifying.  
Then it started floating to her.

Tiffany tried to run, but for some reason, her legs wouldn't move at all.

"Don't be scared of me Tiffany," the figure said in a sad voice.

She only did the exact opposite of what it told her to do.

Then she started trembling as it got closer.

"There's something very important I want you to do." The figure said then it reached into it's pocket and pulled out a photo of somebody.

"I want you to bring this man to the pizzeria after hours," He said "And if you do, make sure that nobody is in the building, and that there is no possible escape exits."

Tiffany was trembling, but willingly took the photo. The photo depicted a man about in his fifties or early sixties from the age on his face, but his jet black hair still seemed to be black, and the most notable feature was the purple trenchcoat, which she wondered how such a color for that coat could be produced.

"Mind telling me who this-"

The figure was gone, leaving her all by herself and with Connie.

Tiffany took the picture and put it where the pamphlet was. Then she walked at a rather fast pace from the back room to the bathroom. When she turned the corner, she saw that Frank and Cleo were close.

And they were holding hands.

_Woah..._She thought as she saw Cleo whisper something to Frank, then he slugged her in the arm, causing both of them to laugh.

As much as Tiffany loved this, it needed to stop. She slammed her foot on the linoleum floor a few times to replicate that she was coming. And when she did, they parted and tried to act casual.

Tiffany then walked out of the corner with the power drill in her hand.

"What took you so long?" Cleo asked

"Connie was creeping me out." She answered

"See!" Cleo said "I told you that it would catch on!"

"She probably heard us when she was getting the drill," Frank rebuked

The sounds of weak grunts came from the bathroom, as if there was somebody constipated in there.

But they knew very well what was the cause of the grunts.

"Alright," Cleo said "Let's get the door opened before Ri-er Foxy seriously hurts Jer- the endoskeleton."

"Nice catch _Bonnie_" Frank added

Tiffany handed her the drill, and she started using it on a certain point of the door just above the lock.

"Won't we have to replace the door?" Frank said "Cause there's no way that I am chopping down a tree to replace it."

"Nope," Cleo said turning off the drill and hitting a button that was underneath the drilled area. Then the door unlocked.

"Nice," Said Carter who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caused Tiffany to jump.

"Seriously!" Tiffany said "Where do you go off to?!"

"Hey, as I said, I like to check stuff out." Carter said "Besides, is something bothering you?"

"Nope," She lied "Just wondering weather or not Jer-er the endoskeleton will survive long enough to be in the costume."

She had the vague sense that Carter seemed to know what was going on and that he was on to her.

"Well, that's the least of our worries." He said "Now, let's see what's left of our friend."

Cleo opened the door to a rather bruised and beaten-up Jeremy on the floor unconscious. Riley was standing over him raising his hook in victory saying "I am the alpha male!"

"Wow," Frank said "is it unconscious?"

"Why he'd be unconscious." Riley said with a pirate accent

"You don't have to do that anymore, or at least until when he's not around or unconscious."

"Nonsense! I love this here accent!" Riley said

"Well, if we're busted because of you, don't come crying home to me." Frank said "Now, let's get this bad boy in a costume."

The group then grabbed Jeremy's limbs and carried him out of the bathroom and into the back room, they placed his body on the metal workbench.

"Now, for a costume." Riley said getting a wolf mask from an assortment of masks on the floor "How about this?"

"Not bad," Cleo said "Lets put the mask on a bit tighter, just enough to hurt him but not, you know, kill him."

"Yeah," Frank said "Then we would have to hide his body and it just escalates from there."

"Well then," Tiffany said, "It's getting late, let's get this over with."

**Ten minutes later.**

"I must say," Riley said tightening the costume "I think this is a really accurate representation of Jeremy."

"I wish my gameboy had a camera." Carter said

They looked at the work they had achieved, a fully assembled wolf just sitting there on the bench unconscious.

"I like it," Frank said "But I wish that we could see him when he first wakes up with the costume on him."

"Don't worry old friend," Carter said "I'll have it on the security camera video."

"You're the best." Frank said "Now, it's almost one, we should probably get changed and get out of here before we fall asleep."

They agreed and started getting out of the costume.

She wondered how Riley and her would be able to meet, then she saw Riley say he needed to go to the bathroom, which was answered with a "Why didn't you go while you were beating the crap out of Jeremy?"

"Hey, I got caught up in the action, and I don't think I could have cleaned my rear end with hook,"

"Fine," Frank said "Ten minutes, no more no less."

Then Riley left.

"Im hungry, could I get something to eat from the kitchen?" She asked

"Same deal for Riley," Frank said then pointed to the door. Tiffany then left the room and went to the kitchen and reheated a few slices of uneaten pizza, a few minutes later, Riley came to the room.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked

"I don't know," Tiffany asked "I just wanted a few minutes to be with you, have a few slices of pizza, not much."

Riley sat down and started eating the pizza.

"I have to be honest," He said "I really thought that this was a kiddy place,"

"Was it?" Tiffany said

"Can I use a cuss word?"

"Of course you can, just not directed to me."

Riley smiled

"Well I was wrong as hell," Riley said "Really wrong."

Tiffany went for another slice, just as Riley went to get his.

Their hands touched over the slice.

They both pulled their hands away from the pizza, flushed with embarrassment.

"You have it," Riley said trying to hide his face.

"No way dude," Tiffany said "Besides, I can get all the food I want when I get home, not that it's a problem, but that's just me,"

Riley took the slice and ate it.

Tiffany wanted to ask him and tell him how she felt about him, but for some reason, the courage she had built up had mysteriously vanished in one second.

"Tiffany," Riley said "I know I'm gonna sound like a total idiot,"

Her heart started racing.

"So, I have really been thinking about what is happening between us, and I think that I care an awful lot about you,"

Her was now going so fast that it could explode.

"Tiffany," Riley said "I love you,"

"I love you too," Tiffany managed to choke out.

Then she felt Riley lunge to her with his face.

She felt his lips touch hers as they kissed.

**Twin suites hotel**

"Ugg..turn that off before I throw up," said a voice that had order but just a hint of insanity as well.

"Well I think it's cute," Said a voice that had sweetness yet at the same time, enough venom to kill an elephant

"Don't worry, I'm recording it," Said a cold voice as he pressed the record button, burning the footage not only in their minds, but on a cassette tape.

"Seriously Vincent?" the insane voice said "I really hate it when I see people make out, it makes me want to kill them."

"and eat them," Said the voice that had venom

"Yeah, and also eat them." Jack finished

"Don't worry Jack, when the time comes, you'll get your meat soon."

Jack sighed and reclined in the recliner and twirled his wild red hair.

"As for you Valarie," Vincent said "You will come with me on the day that we shut down the place,"

"Personally I don't get it," Valarie said "I mean, how important is this crappy pizza place anyway? you treat it like were about to rob a casino or Fort Knox."

"Hey, if I told you what was hiding underneath the tiles of the building, it would be more valuable than a casio _and _Fort Knox combined."

"And what if these..._urchins_ try to stop you?" Valarie asked seeing the couple continue to make out on the footage.

"Then they will have a memory they won't soon forget," Vincent said smiling and clutching his knife which was conveniently located on his right thigh. Then when the couple broke, he stopped the recording and took out the cassette.

"You know, maybe it won't be so bad if they interfere, possibly, it could be beneficial… to me of course," He said as he pocketed the recording into his purple trenchcoat. "Then again, it would be more fun to kill them."

"Could I come?" Valaire asked

"Maybe, i'm not sure." he said sheathing the knife "But don't worry, we will get that restaurant.. and we will get that computer."

"Oh man," Jack said getting up from the chair, "Just thinking about that is enough to get me psyched up for some fun"

"Of course it will be fun," Vincent said "But with that pesky police force, we'll need to distract them."

Vincent sat there looking at his computer for a few minutes.

Then he got an answer

"Call Lance and Henry, mabey they will actually pick up this time."

Valarie got out a phone and dialed Lance's number then gave it to Vincent for a few seconds the line was still beeping

Then a voice picked up on the other end

"Who the hell is this?" an agitated voice on the other end asked "You'd better have a damn good reason to wake me up in the middle of the-"

"It's your boss," Vincent said

The line was quiet for a few seconds

"Is there anything I can do?" The agitated voice said

"Look, there's a job I need you to do…"

**Freddy fazbear's Pizzeria**

**1:00 AM**

Tiffany drew back from the kiss, still in shock that Riley had done that.

She could tell that Riley felt the same way about her.

"Sorry!" He said "I didn't meant to rush in...I really should have just wai-"

"What's to be sorrry about?" Tiffany asked "It felt wonderful, and we are a couple…."

Riley stood there and did a little chuckle

"yeah," he said "I was probably overreacting…"

"You bet you were," She said, then kissing him again

"How much time do we have left?" Riley asked as they broke the kiss

"Probably not enough" She answered "That reminds me, has Carter left the building yet?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea," he said "Now come on, let's get out of here before somebody finds us or Frank decides to leave."

Tiffany made a quick laugh then left the kitchen along with Riley, both blushing as they walked away from the kitchen, then they left the building and walked to the red truck. As they got there, she couldn't help but think about how Cleo and Frank were together, and whether they were trying to keep the relationship hidden from everybody.

When they got there, nothing was out of the ordinary, Cleo was playing some complicated yet awesome guitar solo, Frank was tapping on the wheel and singing silently to himself, and Carter continued to look down at his gameboy and play like the world didn't exist

"What took you so long?" Frank asked

"Hey, we were hungry," Tiffany said

"Carter, do you mind moving to the front of the truck?"

Carter looked up,shrugged, then left the middle seat that he sat in in order to move to the front seat and kept playing on his gameboy.

Riley sat in the middle seat where Carter previously sat. Tiffany sat on the right to him.

Frank then started the car and began to drive away from the pizzeria as Frank drove into the night, Tiffany felt that Riley was _very _warm, almost to the point of her falling asleep on his shoulder.

She saw no reason not to do it,

So she did.

When she did, she could have cared less about what had happened next.

"O la la…" Cleo said as she stopped strumming and observed what was happening

Then Riley put his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him.

"Wow," Frank said "It's totally obvious you two aren't in love."

"Shut up you're ruining the moment!" Riley hissed

Cleo looked awkwardly at Riley, then looked away and started playing a smooth and relaxing tone.

Tiffany was, for once, happy with someone that wasn't in her family. She kept hugging Riley, as he did to her.

_I wish this moment could last forever..._She thought as she felt Frank slowly drive to Riley's barn.

**Four hours and fifty-one minutes later.**

He woke up to a dull pain surrounding him

He had no idea what caused it, but when he woke up, he felt some kind of bind on his face, arms, torso, and his entire body in general.

Jeremy was still sleepy, as if he had been sleeping for days. He had no idea what he was in, but it was warm and comfortable, as if he didn't want to leave it.

Then he remembered something.

That he had been caught.

And the threat of what would happen to him if he was caught

"Wait a minute…"He said as he looked around where he was.

He saw an endoskeleton hanging from the ceiling.

He realized was on the metal bench in the spare parts room.

"No…" He thought as panic ensued. He tried to sit up, but he felt something press against his chest.

He was panicking. He tried rubbing his fingers together to feel something, but he felt nothing.

"This can't be!" He yelled and with enough sat up, fighting the push that forced him to stay down. When he succeeded, he wished that he had just stayed asleep. He saw a mirror when he sat up, and he saw that he was no longer himself.

He looked like a grey wolf, slightly tan skin was now covered in grey fur, his face was now covered by a wolf mask.

He slowly moved his fur-covered hand to the snout, and grabbed it, feeling his jaw force to close.

Jeremy entered into a shock.

Then he looked at the clock, which read 5:55

"I gotta get this off!" he said and entered a frenzy to take the mask off. He pulled up and felt as if he was about to tear his head off. He tried to yank at the snout, but he felt as if he would rip his face off before getting the mask off.

"This can't be!" He said standing up as he tried to take the costume off, with each tug at the part feeling like it would tear of the part it was attached to.

"You should probably get that off before Mr. Fazbear sees you," Said a sad voice

Jeremy turned around to see Stephen standing there. Wearing his all black body except for the white stripes on his forearms and forelegs, and his white mask that had the creepiest smile He had ever seen.

"Stephen!" Jeremy said "Please get me out of here, I can't get this mask off!" He said tugging it.

"To help, or no to help…." Stephen said, as his pinprick eyes looked at Jeremy's situation.

"Get me outta here!" He yelled as he tried to get the costume off, having as much success as he did with the head.

"It's not too hard," Stephen said "Consider yourself lucky, there are worser costumes they could have stuffed you in"

"LUCKY!" He yelled "I'M STUCK IN A COSTUME, HOW IS THIS GOOD FOR ME!"

"Hey, they could have stuffed you in the spring-lock costume." Stephen said as he pointed to the corner of the room. Jeremy looked to see that he was pointing at a decayed bunny costume sitting in the corner of the room, and as he looked, he saw some springs in the chest, arms, and legs.

"If you were in that," Stephen continued "You would be dead in about fifteen seconds."

Suddenly, the place seemed even more dangerous to him than before

"GET THIS OFF ME!" He yelled

"Hey, don't yell at me." Stephen said "I took no part in this action, and therefore, should not be given the same consequences."

"When I get my hands on you…" Jeremy said as he walked to the puppet.

"But you won't" Stephen said as he snapped his fingers

Suddenly he vanished as if he had blinked.

Jeremy blinked a few times to be sure he was gone.

And he was angry, upset, and confused all at the same time. His eyes darted around the room, but he couldn't' find anything that would be useful to him.

Then he heard footsteps outside the door.

He realized that his only hope was the person outside the door knew how to get somebody out of a costume.

"Help!" He yelled as he slammed on the door "Help please!

The footsteps got closer.

The panic that Jeremy had began to die down

Until the door opened to Mr. Fazbear

"Who's in he-" The man said as he saw what Jeremy looked like. Then his eyes almost bugged out

"Whoever you are.."Mr. Fazbear continued "You'd better get out of there cause you're not hurting anybo-"

"Mr. Fazbear, it's me!" Jeremy said

The manager looked at Jeremy for a few seconds

"Jeremy?" He asked

He nodded

"Jeremy," the manager said as he saw a vein on the side of his head beginning to swell. "what the hell are you doing in a costume!?"

**End of Chapter**

**Well, that's all for today, and I hope to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15- Secrets and bowling

**Hey there, really sorry about the wait, but why make you wait longer when the chapter is right here?!**

**Now, for your chapter.**

**Chapter 14- The aftermath**

Carter threw his gameboy to the ground, thank God it had a case, because if it didn't it would have most likely shattered on impact.

"Carter!" Yelled his mother who was making breakfast downstairs"What did I tell you about your temper about video games?!"

"Sorry mom," He said as he picked up his nearly-indestructible gameboy.

He looked at the screen trying to understand what it meant. The screen had transformed into 8-bit, and it had a picture of the Foxy animatronic over a fallen adult-ish figure with red pixels dripping from it's mouth. it also said on the side: 22-7-18-20 7'-13-12-23

He rubbed his temples, this was pretty confusing. He tried to decipher it where a=1, but the only thing he got was a whole bunch of gibberish that read: w-g-r-y g'-m-n-x

Carter had about five minutes before Frank picked him up, which put pressure on him to try and solve as much as he could for today. So far, he had only managed to play three of the levels of the game that Stephen had given him. Or, at least he thought they were levels. There was no enemies, except for this one purple 8-bit man. No matter which character he was, either a police officer, or just another adult. The man showed up, and a grey pixelation of a body would be right next to him.

The of the three levels that he had done, only one had made sense. The first one he played, he was Freddy and he was delivering cake to children. When suddenly the tall purple man had taken a tan box and turned a once colorful child into grey statue.

At least, he thought it was a statue. On the left hand side, it showed a date, which after ten minutes of excruciating thinking was turned out to be 1969. And when he had Googled what happened in 1969, he found a peculiar article where a man in a purple trenchcoat was arrested for the mysterious vanishing of a worker named Stephen.

After that, He realized that this game was telling a story.

He tried to find out what had happened, in this scene. So just like last time, he looked on the top right-hand corner, which was looked something like | |=| |=| -|

Carter managed to clearly to see that it took place in the twentieth century, and he also managed to pick out a one or a seven, he wasn't sure, but the weird thing beside the nine looked like some kind of eight or zero.

"Okay," he told asked "What does this mean,"

As he looked at it closer, he drew conclusions on what date that was poorly written on his gameboy: it was either 1901, 1907, 1981, or 1987.

"Okay," He said "The company was made in sixties, so that rules out the first two."

That left only 1981 or 1987.

As he looked closer, he got on to his computer and looked up incidents that happened to the pizzeria in 1981.

He got no results.

That only left one date.

1987.

This troubled Carter, since 1987 was two years into the future.

"I don't think this is telling me about an event that happened…" he said as he got out a notepad and started writing down what he thought this game was doing.

"This is warning me about something that could." He said as he finished writing the idea down.

This also gave another idea that had been bothering him for some time.

He went to the game's home screen, and found the level that had been bothering for sometime. The screen flickered and showed red bars, and after a few seconds, it showed his oh-so-favorite puppet over four grey characters, where the object of the level was to give four presents to the characters, but whenever he did, it crashed when he gave the last present to the last character.

He looked for a date, and found none.

When he delivered the last present, something happened.

The game didn't crash

Then Stephen re-appeared in the room, and a new thing appeared on top of the screen

_Give life_

Carter didn't know what this meant. But he guessed that it was the same concept as before.

Carter moved the puppet to one of the characters and something happened.

Instead of a present, a Freddy mask appeared over the character's face.

Carter just looked at the screen. Trying to figure out what was happening in the scene.

"Could it be?" Carter said with dread

Then he heard his door knock.

"Carter, are you in there?" the sound of Frank's voice asked

He jumped and let out a little yelp. Then turned off the gameboy and grabbed his bag, and looked as ready as possible.

Then Frank opened the door,

"Hey, get in the truck." Frank said "We've got to go."

He sighed and followed his friend, then they left his house and drove away from it, as thoughts more powerful than storms cumilated and formed in his mind.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

**5:30 PM**

They hadn't seen Jeremy the entire day, and were eager to see what was left of their victim. Riley felt a little exhausted, the place was becoming more and more popular by the day, and he, Tiffany and the other waiters were beginning to feel more exhausted.

He was delivering a plate of pizza that was beginning to burn his hands when he felt a friendly tap on his shoulder.

" Hey Riley," He heard Mr. Fazbear say

He turned to face the owner

"Yeah?" He asked

"I just want to ask you something, personally I feel that I should ask the engineers this question…"

"What do you want to ask?"

"Have you been noticing that the robots have been acting strangely lately?"

Riley stood there for a few seconds. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth.

So he came up with a new idea.

"Yes," Riley said "They act a little weird before I leave, but hey, If I was performing and singing those songs for years, I probably would start malfunctioning a little or acting strange."

"Maybe," Mr. Fazbear said "Im pretty sure that the robots are harmless, but just this morning, the night watchman in a costume. And he claims that the robots did it."

"Hey, as long as they don't injure him," Riley continued "Then there's really nothing to worry about."

"Oh...okay" He said "I just wanted to make sure."

"I understand." Riley said as he felt as if his hand was on fire "Now I have a pizza to deliver."

"Oh, right, sorry. I'll let you return right now." He said

"Agreed." Riley said as he parted with the manager. And when he did, he let out a sigh of relief.

_That was close _He thought as he delivered the pizza to Mike, who was waiting eagerly in pirate's cove with his parents.

"Thank's Riley," Mike said

"Anytime," He answered as he watched Foxy's performance. In a weird way, He felt connected to the fox, he almost wanted to get in the costume, and start performing in front of the children himself and give them a pretty real experience.

But if he did that, he would probably get fired. He told himself.

"Riley," Mike said "Someday, I wanna be a pirate just like Foxy,"

"Yeah," He said "Sometimes I find myself wanting to do the same thing."

"Your really nice to me," Mike said "Some of the other kids make fun of me because I like this place."

"Hey, don't believe that," Riley rebuked "If you like something, and somebody's got a problem with it, they'll just have to accept it. I mean, I really like this place…."  
"Thank's Riley." Mike said

"Your welcome," He said as he walked away from the family, and looking at little Mike eat his pizza.

_I've got to be the luckiest person alive. _He thought to himself

Then he bumped into a man and dropped his serving tray.

"Oh, sorry!" He said as he picked up the tray from the floor.

"Hey, no harm done." Said the man

Riley froze.

He knew that voice.

It was a voice that told Stephen that he can't win.

Riley looked up to see if he was right.

Unfortunately he was.

The man was wearing the same purple trenchcoat that he had worn when he had killed Stephen.

_Oh my God..._He thought as he stood back and followed the man.

The man was watching the animatronics perform with their old, cracking voices.

Vincent scratched his chin and looked at them.

All Riley could do was watch.

He didn't know how to beat Vincent, for starters, it was probably foolish to beat him, let alone try to figure out what he was doing.

Then Vincent stood and left the show stage.

Riley followed from a distance.

Vincent walked down the west hall, and exited the pizzeria. Then he drove away in a purple lincoln.

Riley let his fears calm down, nobody got killed or injured this time.

He turned around and tried to think of happier things, like Tiffany and that silly little game that Carter would play….what was it called again? The Legend of Zelda?

He tried to continue working, but all he could think about was Vincent, and why he would show up. It was like it was a parasite,and no happy memories could exist because of it.

He kept serving, his next order was another pizza and he delivered it to a sad-middle aged man who was wearing a butcher outfit with some meat juice on his chest, who just seemed to be frown at something.

"Sir," Riley asked "Is something bothering you?"

The man looked at him with his sad eyes

"I created a monster." The man said "It was all my fault."

"What do you mean-"

Suddenly, the man who was sitting there had vanished.

Riley just looked at the empty seat, not even a butt-imprint was on the cushiony seat.

_Maybe I need a break… _He thought as he put up the tray, sat in the break room, and tried to figure out what was going on.

When he put his serving tray up, he saw Mr. Fazbear walk up to him.

"Riley," He said "You've been working hard this past week,"

"I'm gald you can tell." Riley said

"In fact," Mr. Fazbear said making sure that nobody was around "I'm giving you half a day today,"

Riley froze there

"But what abou-?" He asked

"Don't worry," Mr. Fazbear said "Im sure this place will survive a few hours without you,"

Riley just stood there.

"Yeah, I think you and your friends worked hard this week, take a few hours off, but I still want you to be back by ten or ten thirty."

"Alright," Riley said

He then hugged the manager, not caring if there was people staring at him.

"Y-you don't know what this means to me" Riley said

"Okay, we got a hugger here..." Mr. Fazbear said

"Oh, sorry…." Mike said as he broke the hug.

"So do I just…"

"Yeah," mr. Fazbear said "You can just leave."

"Alright," Riley said as he put up the tray "Should I get my friends?"

"They are waiting for you," The manager said "Go have some fun tonight."

Riley smiled and went to the changing room. He changed from his working uniform to his clothes that he usually wore. Then walked out of the room.

He then walked out of the restaurant and to Frank's truck, where he saw his friends just sitting there, obviously talking about something.

"...so what are we going to do?" Frank asked the group as Riley opened the door

"Hey Riley," Carter said "You mind telling us what you think we should do?"

Riley stood there for a few seconds.

"How about we go bowling?" he suggested

"That could work," Frank commented

"Yeah," Cleo added "Ready to get your butt kicked again?"

"Sorry," Frank said "I don't accept comments from losers."

Then he made a quiet explosion noise which sounded like boom.

"Do that again, and you'll end up like that." Cleo countered

"Yeah," Carter said "You guy's go duke it out, I'll just be playing my video game, as always…."

"But I-" Tiffany tried to say

"Very well then!" Riley said as he stepped over Tiffany in order to get to his seat "Let's go!"

Frank then started to drive away from the bowling alley.

"Riley," Tiffany said

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to bowl!" She said rather loud

"Then today is a good day to start!" The redhead answered "We'll see how you do on your own, and If I need to help you, I will.

**One hour and two bowling games later.**

"Oh my freakin God!" Tiffany said as she bowled her ball into the gutter

"That's the fifth time in a row!" She commented.

"Riley," Cleo said "I think you've tortured her enough,"

"Fine…" He said as he walked to her. She wished Riley had helped earlier, because everybody was well close to seventy while she was a whopping zero.

"Okay," Riley said "First, you're throwing the ball to high,you need to release it a bit lower, like this."

He then guided her arm to the area, just around her ankles. And opened her fingers to indicate where she needed to let go. In a weird way, she felt weird because Riley was moving her hands like a mannequin, but at the same time, she liked it.

"So release here?" She asked him indicating around her ankle

"Yep," He answered "And you need to keep a firm wrist-"

"Dude, I'm a waitress, I think I can hold a bowling ball."

"Just trying to help…" He said as he backed away and sat in a chair "Now, I want to see you try."

Tiffany looked where she wanted to hit, somewhere between the one and two pin, and swung her arm back the same way one would when they would bowl, but right before she released, she heard Cleo say "Brick" to try and jinx her. She stopped inches away from where she let go and turned to look at cleo, who smiled and innocently gave a thumbs up at her.

Tiffany took a deep breath, stepped forward and bowled.

She watched it go in a fast and straight line, almost like a laser beam, and knock down all the pins.

She stood there, stunned

"I told you," Riley said

Then she turned to the redhead and hugged him which felt great.

"Really?" Cleo asked "Is this really necessary?"

Tiffany ignored her and kept hugging him.

"Okay…" Riley said "this is getting weird."

"Oh," She said "Okay…" then she broke the hug and watched Frank bowl a perfect strike.

"Riley," She asked

"Yeah Tiffany,"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, there this thing…."

Then she saw Cleo bowl a perfect strike

"What thing?"

"There was this white-faced thing…. I don't know what it is…."

Riley stood there

"Am I scaring you?"

"No," he answered

"Oh, I think I should stop-"

"No…" He said "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," She said seeing Carter bowl a gutter

"The white faced figure's name is Stephen." He said

She stat there stunned

"I met him not too long ago." He said

"He told me to do something…" She said

"What did he tell you?" He asked

"That I bring this man to him." She answered and pulled out the picture of the man.

Riley sat there for a few seconds.

"Hey guys!" Frank said interrupting them "You wanna head back?"

"Um…" Tiffany was unsure whether to answer that question or not, especially since they were talking about the same white faced figure that lived in the pizzeria.

"It's probably good that we go back." Riley answered as he stood

Tiffany followed with dread, for the first time, she was terrified of the place, and the thought of returning almost seemed alien to her.

But she realized that it was best that she didn't think about it, because thinking about it only made it worse than it was.

As they drove away, she focused on something else.

She focused on how she and Riley would get on a date.

The thought made her feel better as they drove off to the pizzeria. Soon, she forgot about the white faced figure, and focused on what Jeremy could look like, and weather it was worth ridiculing.

**End of Chapter.**

**Well, that's all for today, Hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16- Riley's dream

**Hello everybody! and I feel terrible that I haven't updated this story in ages…**

**But let's not wait.**

**Here's the fifteenth chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 15- Riley's dream**

Riley felt a poke

The poke was rather irritating, especially since he was in the middle of a very comfortable nap. he grunted and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Wake up silly," Said a sweet voice

Riley knew that voice belonged to Tiffany, so he opened his eyes, and instead of seeing the gloom and the dungeon like appearance of the spare parts room, it appeared to be a brightly lit bedroom with sky blue walls. He also wasn't in the Foxy costume that he used to scare Jeremy, he was in a white and incredibly plush bed.

And Tiffany was on top of him wearing pink silk pajamas.

"Uh…" Riley was a bit in shock at the situation.

"You know," Tiffany said "It's really hot in here..."

He wanted to object, especially since he was under three layers of blankets and still didn't feel very warm.

That was, until she took her pajamas off. Which showed her only wearing a yellow bra and underwear.

"Hey...can I ask you something?" She asked, as she laid on top of him.

Riley hoped that this wasn't where it was thinking it was going.

"Yeah," He asked in the most normal voice he could muster.

"Will we always be in love?"

"I hope so,"

She smiled and kissed him with her soft, warm lips, Riley closed his eyes and enjoyed what was going on, he hadn't let very many people kiss him after the tractor incident, but he decided that it was best just to take it it and enjoy as much as he could.

That was until he heard multiple voices, each voice saying and asking for the same thing: "Where's our story?!"

He opened his eyes to see that he was in inky darkness.

He panicked and tried to shake his head, and soon, the darkness receded to show that he was no longer in the bedroom, but he was in pirate's cove surrounded by children.

"Billy!" A mother said "What did I tell you about covering the robot's eyes!"

"He wouldn't tell a story.." Said a young blonde-haired kid as the room went quiet.

He looked around and tried to figure out what was going on, but for some reason, he felt as if something was gently squeezing his body, not enough to actually hurt him, but enough to make him feel something there..

"Well tell him that you're sorry," The mother demanded

The kid sighed and faced Riley.

"I'm sorry Foxy." The kid said "I just wanted to play…."

Then an odd feeling of terror gripped him explaining the odd squeeze on his body

He was in a Foxy costume.

As he looked around, he noticed that the kids appeared to be waiting for something.

He remembered that he had to accept Billy's apology

"Oh...uh...ye'd be forgivin." He said and when he did, the voice of Foxy was clearer, had less static and warbles, and seemed as fluent as if he was actually speaking.

"Come on Cap'n!" one of the kids said pretending the little incident with Billy never happened.

"tell us about that time you took down a giant squid!" Another child said.

"Listen lads," Riley said "I have a new story to tell ye…"  
The children's eyes were all on Riley, giving him more pressure.

"A new story?" The kids asked

"Aye," he said as he made a story up in his mind, and soon the children were looking at him.

He hoped that he didn't look like an idiot.

"Boys and girls," he said " ladies MMM- and a gentlemen, turn the lights down low and shut your faces as I wrap ye in the cozy blanket of a story, a story that'd be as warm and soft as a mother's kiss, or is it?"

Both the children and the adults laughed at what he said.

_I think I'm doing something right._ He thought as he chuckled

Riley then continued telling the story, and as he got closer and made more sound effects, he saw the group get closer and closer to him and laugh harder.

"...and as Grey and is scurvy pirates fought us to the death, Reginald came up from below deck and was all like 'I say gentlemen, I do believe we're in a spot of bother!' and everyone stopped fighting, turned at him and was like 'REALLY?! WHAT TIPPED YOU OFF GENIUS?!"

The children entered another roar of laughter, which began to make him look and see things in a better light.

"Group hug!" Billy said

"Billy! no-"

But the mother couldn't stop him. Soon Riley was buried under a pile of children, all giving a rather comfortable hug that he had to admit felt far better than he imagined that it would be. They hugged his arms, his neck, and almost every part of him that was available.

As he enjoyed it, he saw something rather odd.

A tall man wearing a purple trenchcoat walked up to the group of kids.

The man held a knife in his hand

_Oh, no.._

He got closer, for a moment, he flickered to the mother of Billy, then flickered back to Vincent.

Vincent got closer

Riley tried to move his arms, but he was pinned down by the hugs of the children.

Vincent raised his knife at Billy, his eyes glowing with a madness that had the intent of killing the child.

Riley was pinned except for his chest.

Vincent grabbed the child's neck, but when he did, he got close to Riley.

Riley looked at the costumes snout, realizing that it had rather sharp fangs.

He realized that he had a weapon he could use.

Riley broke from the children's grip and lunged at Vincent, with his fanged mouth open and ready to hurt him.

Vincent turned with terror in his eyes, and for a brief moment, he turned into the child's mother

Riley tried to stop, but he was already in mid-air, but he only chomped on empty air.

He hit the floor hard and felt the wind get knocked out of him.

After regaining his breath and letting the sparks vanish from his eyes, he tried to orient himself about where he was.

He looked around, but he had a better chance of looking with his eyes closed. He groped to try and feel where he was, but had no success whatsoever.

Then he heard a voice.

"F-f-foxy?" Said a voice, which Riley guessed sounded gentle and sweet at one point, but had so much static and warbling that it sounded like a mechanical scream.

Riley didn't know who it was, but the person who said it sounded in pain.

"I can't see," He said "Do you know where the lights are?"

"Y-y-y-yeah." The gentle voice said "Bonnie! turn on the lights!"

"Why should I?" Said a very weak voice

_Bonnie? _

"Look, foxy can't see,"

"Good," the voice said "Personally If he saw my face I think he would just make fun of it."

"How c-c-can F-f-foxy make f-f-fun of s-s-s-something you don't h-h-have?"

Riley was confused, was Cleo here? what was going on? Where was-

Then the bright lights turned on, cutting off his thought

He covered his eyes with his arms and waited for his eyes to slowly adapt to the light.

When they did, he wish he could have closed them.

The room resembled something like that of the spare parts room, only far grungier and had looked like a fight had happened in here. Endoskeleton parts and costumes covered the entire area of the floor.

He also saw the source of the sweet voice that he had listened to earlier.

It had come from a Chica costume. Only, the costume was in terrible condition, and had large gashes covering it's body. When Riley looked at it's face, it reminded him of the time that he had to dissect birds in biology, because it's jaw was forced open to show its exoskeleton teeth.

"F-f-foxy!" Said the sweet gentle voice "I-I-It's R-r-r-really you!"

Riley stood there realizing that he was still in the Foxy costume.

"C-c-could you be a s-s-s-sweetheart and f-f-fix my jaw? P-p-personally I w-w-w-would do it m-m-m-myself, but…"

Then the chicken raised it's arms and instead of seeing hands, he saw stups with wires coming out of them.

He didn't know whether to feel terrified or sorry for the poor thing.

Riley wasn't exactly Carter, but he doubted it could be that hard to fix this thing.

"Yeah." he said realizing how horrible his voice sounded "I'll see what I can do."

It moved it's unnaturally high cheekbones up, which he guessed was a smile.

He moved to the dismantled chicken, and when he got close enough to actually start repairing it, he felt a shove come from behind and fell to the floor face-first.

He didn't have time to brace himself for the contact with the checkered linoleum floor.

The floor hit him with a cold and relenting hit, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Riley gasped and struggled for air, which was proven rather difficult due to the costume he was wearing.

After a few minutes feeling like a dying fish, he tried to stand and use his right arm to help him stand up, but he only fell to the floor again.

For some weird reason, he couldn't feel anything past his right forearm.

He stood back up, and tried to adapt his eyes to and find out what room he was in.

He had the vague idea that he was in the spare parts room, but the only difference was that it was in some kind of green tint, and that there was a huge pinball machine in the middle along with some other miscellaneous parts littered all across the room.

Riley stood back up, and looked at his right arm to see why he couldn't move it.

He gasped when he did.

The reason that he couldn't feel his arm was that he didn't have one.

All that remained was the part before the forearm.

Riley thought he was going to be sick, blood and gore always made him feel a bit queasy, but with the injury on himself, he could feel it magnified times ten.

He staggered to try and stay up, only to find himself making a racket as he leaned on the wall.

Riley examined his wound a little more, and found another disturbing thing.

There was no flesh.

Instead, there was a metal socket with wires sticking out.

_What's going on…_ He thought, as he stood up.

But he didn't think that thought for long.

KLANK.

Riley heard the sound, and felt every hair on his body stand.

KLANK

The sound came again only closer.

KLANK-KLANG, KLANG-KLANG

Riley realized that it was no longer a random sound.

It was the sound of footsteps

KLANK-KLANG, KLANK-KLANG

The steps were getting closer, along with the sound of some sort of tinfoil factory, only magnified.

Riley fell to the floor and played dead, hoping that this thing would take it.

Then the source of the sounds came to the room.

He would never look at Connie again.

Because the decayed animatronic was standing in the doorway, with it's twisted smile wider than he had ever seen it.

The costume was in even worse condition since he last saw it, huge gashes showed it's ankles, and a piece of stomach was also visible that showed some unusually thick wires.

It looked around the room, causing the clockwork to be louder and even more earsplitting than Riley thought was possible.

Then it's gaze shifted toward Riley.

He continued to stay still, pretending that he was just another costume in the empty back room.

But the costume smiled more than it already did.

It walked closer, so did the earsplitting sound of the clockwork.

If Riley wanted to run, he probably would be unable to.

The monster got closer to him, and every decaying detail on it's costume was in painful clarity.

Riley tried to run, but the monster grabbed his chest and slammed him on the wall.

Then it looked at him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The monster said in a robotic yet somewhat human voice.

"Whoever you are, please don't hurt me…" He whimpered, but it only succeeded making the things smile a little more.

"Hurt you? of course not.." The monster said.

Some relaxation came over him, hopefully this thing had at least some feelings.

"Thank-"

"Did I say wasn't going to not hurt you?" The monster interrupted gripping him harder as he raised his fist "Oh no, you're a pest, and I'm gonna finish you."

The feeling of hope vanished.

The monster then raised him higher, and pulled his fist back as like a slingshot

"Don't feel bad," It said "I told you that I would destroy you, and so I shall."

He didn't even have time to scream when the massive metal fist smashed into his face.

**End of Chapter**

** As I said before, really sorry for not updating in so long, but hopefully you can live past that.**

** And as always, I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17- A moment together

**Well, hey people.**

**Personally, I have no excuse to say why I didn't update earlier.**

**It's been four months since I updated.**

**Four freaking months.**

**I'm really sorry guys for not updating, and I think that It's time I finished this story once and for all. **

**So without further adieu, I give you this chapter, which will hopefully be updated again.**

**Chapter 17- another night.**

"Riley...Riley!"

Frank shook his friend a little. This worried him, he had never seen Riley like this, admittedly he had seen the redhead do some strange things like put ketchup packets on the rim of a toilet and then laugh as people walked out of the stall with their legs stained with the red sauce, but this was _way_ different than what he was used to seeing. After all, he did seem to be in a bit of panic at the moment considering that he was shaking and appeared to be making whimpering noises.

He shook him until finally, he woke up and clutched his right arm.

"Riley," Tiffany asked "Are you okay…"

"I'm fine," he answered in a quivering voice as he stood up and then leaned on the wall with his available hand and Tiffany there to support him.

Now Frank didn't know a whole lot about love, but he defiantly knew that there clearly something going on between the two.

"What time is it?" he asked

"About twelve." Cleo answered as she put the sound-altering devices on all of them. But when she got to Frank, she seemed a little…._happy_ to be putting his voice modifier in.

Either that, or she was just really scared about what she saw Riley go through.

Once it was put it, he told them that they should resume their positions like they always did, they didn't argue much but Riley seemed a bit nervous when he went into the cove _alone_. In fact, when he suggested this, Riley almost asked if it was possible for him to be on stage.

"Riley," he said "I don't know what exactly is going through your mind, but it'll only be for just a little bit,"

He was still a bit scared, but the nodded and left towards pirate's cove.

Then he and all of his friends (Except for Carter who was willing to stay behind in the spare parts room) hid resumed the positions that the characters originally had, and then, they waited to him.

They stood there for a few minutes unmoving like they always did, and saw one of the doors to the office open and Mr. Fazbear exiting.

"Jeremy, how long are you going to keep suggesting this?"

"Look, just let me talk to stephen, and I'll-"

"For the last time, I don't know who he is!" he said as he left office and then pulled out, making the room quieter than death.

They waited a few more minutes, until they were certain that the manager wasn't coming back and that Jeremy was all alone.

Frank looked at Cleo, and she to him, and then she walked off the stage. That action was then followed by the sound of Jeremy's voice from the office saying "Where do you think you're going!?"

He then let Tiffany go, then finally, after hearing the doors slam shut a few times, he left of the stage. He remained in the darkness as he got closer, trying not to get in the field of vision of the camera, until he saw Cleo leaving the office.

"Hey _Bonnie_." He said trying to say the character's name instead of her's.

"He hole himself up." She said "He thinks he can wait out the night."

"He barely makes it to 1 AM, what makes you think he can outlast the night?"

"I don't know," She said "He looks pretty determined."

_And you look very pretty..._ he thought to himself.

_Wait,_

_what was that?_

_That thought….since when did this happen?_

Frank was confused, since when did he consider Cleo _pretty_ all of a sudden? in fact, why did he feel so happy around her instead of just being his usual happy latino self that ruled over the group with a figurative iron fist?

"Um…. yeah." he said in his most regular voice he could muster at the time. "I think he is, but we'll get him."

She nodded and left down the east hall, as he then crept towards the west hall and tried to enter through the right door, where just as the left one, had been closed shut.

He sighed and peeked over the window, and when he did, he saw that Jeremy was looking everywhere for what he guessed was him and his friends.

He continued to look and eventually saw his gaze turn over to him. Jeremy's eyes almost bugged out, as he lunged for the door button, only to realize that the it was already closed. And when he did, he sat down in his chair and smiled

"Ha!" he said at Frank "Problem Freddy?"

Personally, he didn't have a problem with Jeremy dissing him like that. In fact, he was kind of _happy_ that Jeremy was dissing him, that way, he didn't know what he _really_ had planned for their bully.

He started picking at the panel to get it to open when he felt a very faint tap.

"Ri-er Foxy, I swear I could really use you right about-"

"Do I look like him?"

He turned around to see Cleo there behind him.

"Oh...what are you doing here?!"

"Riley needs a runway…" She said, which was then followed by a quick flurry of footsteps that was then met by an enormous amount of banging and a good deal of pirate cussing.

"Should we leave?" he said as he stood up to see Jeremy trying to whack Riley's hook out of a broken office window with his arms..

"I don't know," She said

"Can't you open the door with your sonic screwdriver?" She asked as she saw Riley's arm get pushed out by a rather terrified nightguard.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he reached into his right thigh to feel the grip of the plastic, as he then pulled it out.

"Alright," he said "This should only take a second…"

"Mind if I use it?" She asked

He wanted to say no to her, but there was some part that just..._liked_ her.

"Sure," he said as he handed it to her.

She then pointed the screwdriver at the right door that was blocking them first, he then saw her press the button and cause the door to open with a _WOOSH!_

"WHAT!?" the night guard screamed as he turned around "But how?!"

They looked at each other, although she was wearing a mask, he could tell that she had a wicked smile on her face and that was all the more reason why he thought about her.

"Freddy," She said "How did the endoskeleton get out?"

"I don't know," He said to her, clearly buying what she was playing at "But I think we should put him in the costume again…."

"Please Stephen! what do you want from me?!"

That was the second time he had heard that name, and that made him wonder who he was, was he some other bully bullying Jeremy? and if so, what is he doing to the poor night guard that was causing him to turn on him and his friends?

"Look, I don't know who that is," Frank said, "But I think it's time we ended this night, okay?"

"Okay honey," Cleo said in a rather happy voice

"honey?"

"Wha- Did I say that?!" She said in a flustered voice and suddenly appeared to look away from him.

Suddenly, getting Jeremy stuffed into a costume seemed a little less important than the situation at hand, which was why Cleo of all people called him "Honey".

"Did you or did you not?" he asked.

She looked a bit scared and then looked around.

"Come on Bonnie, tell him how you feel!" Said the voice of Chica,

Frank turned around to see that Tiffany was there in the door, obviously in a happier mood from seeing the two together and Cleo's remark.

"Um…." she said in a scared voice, as she then scratched the back of her head "Wow...this is _really _embarrassing…."

"Aw...ye two…" Riley said.

He was about to ask what she had in mind of saying, until she saw Jeremy trying to sneak away from their field of view and escape the night unscathed for the first time.

He made a bolt probably would have gotten away, had Frank not grabbed his rather useless and more of a hindrance tie, causing him to do a reaction similar to getting lassoed, and fell to the floor grabbing his throat.

"Oh yeah…" Riley said "How about we tell each other how we feel, _after_ we get this guy in a costume."

"Are you sure you don't wanna do it here?" Jeremy said "I would love for you two to-"

Frank was sure he wanted to say something nice, but he decided that he would best serve his purpose unconscious right now and so, he hit a rather sensitive part which he knew that anybody who had been hit would probably fall unconscious, and Fritz was no exception. And soon, their bully was unconscious and hanging by his necktie.

"Nice." Riley said "Personally, I wanted to hurt him a little more, but I think that's enough for him."

He opened the door to Riley and then he and Tiffany dragged Jeremy's unconscious corpse, and then whispered something about drawing a moustache on him.

That left only two people in the office.

"So…." Cleo said "Can we forget that happened?"

"Um…"

He suddenly found it a bit hard to look at her eyes, and then when he managed to look at them, he saw that it was hard to break from her gaze.

He found that he had a question for her, one of caused a wave of heat to hit him and cause him to shake a little.

So he then took a deep breath and looked at her eyes

"Cleo…." He said "Do you…._like_ me?'

He wasn't sure what to expect, most likely it was a whack from her guitar to think that idea, or just her standard shrug and walk off, but instead, something _way_ better than those two options.

She actually _hugged _him.

Cleo, the last person who anybody would want to hug due to her rather loud and slightly rude nature, was _hugging_ him.

He was lost words for what was going on, except for wrapping his arms around her.

"Man," She said "What took you so long to ask that?"

He was still speechless at what she was doing.

"Hey Frank," She said

"Yeah?" he answered after processing what was going on.

"Do you know the song _Don't stop me?"_

He smiled.

"Of course I do." he said

Then he could see that she was smiling. She then broke the hug and started playing the first few cords of the song on her guitar, and then he made a grunt and started singing.

"_Tonight…" _He said in a deep and rather good voice, just a bit short of a mid-soprano" _I'm gonna have myself a real good time tonight."_

It seemed pretty stupid to begin at first, but over time, he found that Cleo was actually _singing_ and she happened to have a very pretty voice considering that she always told everybody that she was terrible at singing and that her highs were too sharp, she seemed to be able to hit them just fine and actually sang some parts of the song better than he imagined than it would be.

Soon, they were singing _way_ louder than any of them were used to, and the strange fact was that they were actually enjoying this glorious moment as they sang.

Unfortunately, he didn't know anything except for the intro, but Cleo apparently knew the song by heart on the guitar, so she played and he kept humming, and when they changed the song to the more upbeat part, they then started to leave to office to the spare parts room to see if the others were still putting him in a costume but apparently they didn't seem to be doing that at _all_.

Jeremy was in the same wolf costume as yesterday, Riley and Tiffany were not in costumes and were now snuggling with each other, and appeared to be giving each other rather dreamy looks similar to those cheesy love movies that nobody watches or cares about. And judging that they were still doing it as they sang, he had the feeling that they didn't really care about the outside world right now even if a nuke hit them.

Cleo stopped playing, and soon, Frank stopped singing, once again, causing no differences whatsoever in their dreamy look at each other.

"I don't know about you…." He said "But I think we should go to the car….it's getting late."

"Okay," Riley and Tiffany answered in a voice that showed that they could care less.

"I'm serious." he said, once again getting the slacked off "Okay," from them as they hugged each other some more.

"Frankie, if you wanna get their attention, let the master show you how it's done.." Cleo said as she walked up to them with her guitar. He then saw her move her fingers to the potion on the guitar that would make a D8. Riley and Tiffany showed little care to no Cleo who could very well blast their ears out.

"Cover your ears." she said "Cause theres gonna be blood…."

He took her advice and covered his earholes in his costume, the costume blocked a surprising amount of sound, far more than he anticipated, but he still heard the noise she made despite it being muffled to meerly a whispher. From the faint sound that he heard, The note was not lonly super high, but it was also super _loud_, and playing such a note caused the couple to actually turn around and face them with rather angry faces.

"What?!" Riley said "Can't ye see yer ruinin the moment!"

"And can't ye see that we'd need to be a'goin?" Cleo mocked, doing a pirate accent on her speech.

He saw Riley about to march to Cleo and probably would have punched her up had Tiffany not grabbed his arm.

Riley looked at her,sighed and said,

"Fine, let's go."

Soon they left to the truck (He was certain because he watched them leave the restaurant.) And after that, he took his costume off piece by piece, and saw that Cleo was doing the same thing.

"Thanks," he said "I doubt I could have gotten their attention."

"Hey, if we're gonna be together, minus well start by getting along." She said as she removed the last of her costume.

He smiled, maybe having her a bit closer than a friend wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You guys done?" Carter asked as he came in holding the pieces of his yellow costume.

"Yeah," they said

"Good,"

He then placed the yellow bear where he remembered it and made out in a bit of a hurry, as if he had seen something he shouldn't have or like he was trying to run away from somebody.

"Should we go?"

"Probably," he said as he then put away his costume and walked out the door. Soon after walking out, they were in front of his truck, and just like that, Frank suddenly found himself driving away from the place before he could even comprehend what was going on.

But tonight, he felt….good.

He liked this feeling. He then looked in the mirror to see Riley and Tiffany sleeping on each other and Cleo gently strumming her guitar to _Don't stop me now_.

He smiled.

_Maybe_ He thought _just maybe._

He then focused back on the road and drove to Riley's farm to drop him off, and then maybe then, he could as Cleo if she was available in two days for a dinner together.

**End of Chapter.**

**Well, sorry for not updating, but I hope this was good, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	18. Chapter 18- Discovered

**Hey there, sorry for not updating in awhile, school and stuff, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 18- A little research.**

"So that's what happens after hours.."

They had all stayed later that night to see if their mysteriously vanishing teens would re-appear again. And they did.

They still looked at the footage for a while, still in a bit of shock considering that they had just seen a group of kids get into costumes and proceed to take out the night guard. In fact, it was kind of scary how it happened. How they rushed in such a quick amount of time.

"So….what now?" Darren suggested "I mean, do we swoop in and take these guys down?"

Cecil thought about that, as an officer it was his job to arrest people who broke the law, and there was _some _evidence that it had happened, after all, they did attack a night guard right now.

"I say…" He said thinking of a decision "I'd say that we question them."

"Questioning?" Charles suggested.

"Always a good idea," Wilson added "But do you think they're working for Vincent?"

"Doubt it."

"Why?" his deputy said.

"I have a tendency to look at the lives of other people," He said "Turns out that night guard had bullied them for two years. Their just getting revenge that's all."

That made them silent and look back at the footage.

"Seems kind of.._violent_ for revenge, doesn't it?"

"Not really if you saw what this guy had been doing to them." He answered "By the way, have where's Officer Riza?"

"She's not here," Charles said, shifting through the camera's "Left about thirty minutes ago."

He sighed, when was she going to at least stay and see the evidence for once?

"Well, she needs to have a talk with her daughter about..._things._" he said as he watched the young blonde kiss a redhead.

He still didn't understand what exactly was so special about this place, it was just another restaurant, nothing different, so why would he target this place?

His thoughts continued to build until he saw Charles give a scared look.

"Holy Crap!" Charles said with his eyes bugging out.

"What? Did one of them draw blood?" Wilson said

"No….but you guys need to check this out!" Charles said.

Soon, everybody was over by his small laptop and saw that the teens were not the _only_ people in the building.

There, in the spare parts room, was a woman. They couldn't see her face because she was facing the opposite way, but they _did_ see that she had black hair and a black dress on.

All they did was just look, and Cecil stood in shock.

But most importantly, Wilson was in a daze.

"Not to ruin the silence, but who is that?" Darren asked in a whisper as he saw the lady search through the costumes.

He wasn't sure whether or not he was hallucinating, but he had the bad feeling that this was legitimate.

"That's Katherina," Polly said "She was Wilson's wife."

"_Was?_"

"She….She died." Polly said in a quiet voice to him "She hung herself about fifteen years ago."

Suddenly, he saw the young recruit have a look of terror on his face, "Then….who's…"

For once, Cecil didn't have an answer for the recruit, but all they could do was just look at her searching through the costumes.

"He has to be here…." They heard her say in a sad voice "He has to be here...I'm his mother...I'm responsible for him….I have to find him…."

Cecil then started thinking of how this could make sense: Perhaps she faked her hanging, and managed to dig out of her grave. Perhaps she had used a dummy, perhaps….

He had run out ideas all except for one.

The idea that she had come back and was now haunting the pizzeria, and doing the same thing that had driven her crazy in the first place.

He looked over and saw that Wilson wasn't looking too good seeing his dead wife, so he decided to put an abrupt end.

"Charles," He said.

"Yeah." The pilot said in a scared voice.

"Shut that off."

He then pressed the button and caused the screen to turn off. Causing the room to enter an extreme awkward silence.

He took a deep breath and was now ready to break that silence.

"Everybody, you are free to leave, just meet here tomorrow," He said "And alert Riza of this meeting,"

They made an unpleasant sigh, but then soon said "Goodnight," with the exception of Wilson, who left without a word.

Soon, Cecil was all alone in the building.

He then looked over to his left and opened a file cabinet as he then searched through the files to find what he was looking for: The case file for Katherina.

"Alright," he said "Just what was she doing before she died?"

He then opened it and started searching through the contents, having the feeling that his research would be another all-nighter as he looked through the records, hoping that he would at least get some answers to what was going on.

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if it was a bit short, but I hope to see you next time, Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19- Banned (Sort of)

**Hey guys….so….It's been a while.**

**I don't really have much to say, save for a few words that probably won't change your opinion about it so all I can really do is let you read.**

**Well?**

**What are you waiting for? It's been like two months or something, minus well read.**

**Chapter 19- Banned (Sort of).**

"Cleo...Cleo….seriously...you need to wake up."

"W-wha?" She said opening her eyes and seeing the tall latino there who was hanging from the ceiling like a bat.

It took her a few seconds that she was upside down, given the fact that her dresser and the rest of her room was also hanging from the ceiling, and the fact that the ceiling was covered in carpet and the floor had her ceiling fan coming out of it like a skyscraper.

"Oops…" She said as she got herself up and took a bit of her hair out of her mouth, seeing the world back to the way she normally saw it, and felt her head rush most likely from being upside-down for too long.

"You look like a wreck," Frank said.

"Hey, I like being a wreck, okay?" She said trying to balance herself as she stood, only to feel the rush from her head as she fell back down in her bed.

"I think these nights are starting to have a toll on me," She yawned.

"Yeah, you aren't dressed," He added.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to catch up on some sleep." She said

"You can sleep on the way to school."

She would have objected, but it seemed pretty pointless since she needed a way to get to school and the fact that Frank was the only one who provided the transportation.

She sighed and stood up.

"Can you get out of my room for a little bit?" She asked

Frank gave a look at her and then left her room closing the door behind him. When that happened, she put on some clothes, which was her usual black jeans and purple sweater and tried to fix the mess of her hair, which was mostly hopeless at this point, and then opened her door to see him there.

"Ready?" He asked

"If I wasn't I'd still be sleeping."

Frank let out a little chuckle as she let out a little chuckle which caused her to chuckle a little bit as well.

"Come on queen of sarcasm," He said "Let's go,"

"I like that title," She said as she walked out of the house with him "It fits me well."

She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he did seem to give a happy expression as they got into his car and drove to Carter's house. She also took his advice about taking a quick nap, since Carter's house would take a while. And about five minutes of the dorning engine, she found herself dozing off and woke up when she felt the car stop in front of Carter's house.

Picking up Carter went as normally as it could have gone, given that he seemed a bit...scared now. He seemed to have left his house in a hurry and appeared to be a bit more paranoid than he usually was.

"Uh...Carter," She asked

"Yeah?"

"Are...are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said Trying to act fine "Just...just let me be for now."

It was pretty obvious something was on his mind, but in a strange way, she thought that maybe it was better for him that she didn't ask.

So she didn't. And as a result, this created a sort of awkward silence until they had driven to Tiffany's house and in boredom, she started strumming her guitar to some song that didn't exist or have lyrics for that matter until Tiffany showed up.

They waited for a little bit, which was normal given that she wasn't used to the whole pickup thing, but she was taking a bit longer than what Cleo was used to.

And after about ten minutes, she wondered if Tiffany was actually coming.

"Hey...where's Tiffany?" She asked "She should be here right about now."

"I don't know…" Frank said "Isn't she usually out by now?"

"Maybe she overslept like me,"

"That _is_ a possibility." Carter added "I don't think she usually stays up past midnight."

"Well I don't want you being with that boy!" Said the voice of a middle-aged woman.

"Mom! He's just a friend! Relax a little!" Tiffany said as she came out of the front door of the house and then entered the truck. She wasn't her usual cheery self, which Cleo guessed happened to everybody, but this was much darker than what she was used to. In fact, it seemed a small and rather strong storm cloud seemed to hover over her and her.

"Can you please start the car?" She asked.

"No need to tell me twice." Frank said as he started the car and started to driving to Riley's farm with the only sound of the car being it's engine.

"Uh...may I ask what happened?" Cleo asked hoping she didn't step on any toes. Thankfully, she didn't explode in a fiery inferno of rage or even attempt to hit Cleo. Which was good considering that she came out unscathed, but also bad considering that she made a sad sigh and looked down at her hands like she had some horrible news to say.

"Mom says I can't be with Riley anymore."

"What?" She asked

"My response exactly!" She said "And I _told_ her that I was old enough to at least be friends with him, and she then did the old 'He could hurt you,' and whatnot."

"Hey, Riley may have blown up a tractor on accident, but that does _not_ mean that he's a bad person." Frank said.

"Well….He does steal a lot." Carter added.

"My point exactly!" She said burying her head in her arms "I tried to tell her he was good, but she just couldn't believe it."

"She is a cop." Cleo whispered "Kind of deals with that kind of stuff all the time."

"I know." She sighed "In short...Mom doesn't want me ten feet in Riley _anywhere._"

The truck seemed to once again silence until they got closer to Riley's house, or barn to be more precise.

"And what's worse is that she has me flagged for the pizzeria and the school."

"Flagged?"

"It means that she can't enter someplace without somebody watching her on the cameras." Carter added.

"And this is a problem because?" Cleo asked, still a bit unsure where this was going or how this was bad.

"I can't do our little nightly raids with you guys," She said "They'll be watching me, and if they see what we're doing, I'm sure that we'll be getting something _way_ worse than a detention."

Now she could see the gravity of such a thing, she suddenly found this to be quite a problem, since it would be hard to take the night guard down with one less member.

Cleo thought about the situation for a little bit and thought about a possible solution for this predicament. She thought some more and realized that she couldn't be with Riley as long as she didn't _see _them together. And that led to a little light bulb.

"Uh...Tif," she said

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that you're wearing your costume when this happens?'

"Of course I do." She said

"Well...in that case, shouldn't it be impossible for anybody to tell who you are, since you're wearing the suit?"

For a few brief and rather awkward moments, the car was silent. Then Tiffany let out a bit a wicked smile, the kind somebody gets when they have a really good idea.

"Now that I think about it…" She said "I guess...since they can't tell who's who with the masks I doesn't really matter now does it?,"

"I guess not." Carter said "I just have to be more thorough on the video freezing though,"

"Good," She said "It's all good…"

She then, which didn't sound like the kind of laugh that would leave foes trembling before her, but one that probably couldn't even scare a kitten.

"You call that a laugh?" Cleo asked

"Why?" She asked "I thought it was pretty evil."

"If you're gonna do an evil laugh," Cloe said "You gotta do it like this: _mwahahahaha!_" She laughed, which sounded _way_ deeper and far more intimidating than Tiffany's laugh.

"Dang," She said "You really are an evil person, you have a laugh and everything."

"I pride myself to have one." She said causing her to enter another short laugh.

A few seconds later, Riley opened the passenger door to see that Tiffany was laughing

"Did I miss a joke or something?" The redhead asked.

"No." Cleo said "Not at all."

"Good," He said as he got in the car and traded spots with Carter so that way, he could sit in the middle and Carter could sit in the front.

Cleo could clearly see that Tiffany was really taking to heart what her mother had told her, given that she was snuggling with Riley in a sort of obnoxious way that reminded her of some poorly funded love movie.

"I guess we torment Jeremy some more," He said "Given that he hurts us today, I'd love to kick his butt again."

As much as Cleo thought that this was starting to get a bit out of hand and Jeremy probably didn't deserve more than what was going on, she told herself that Jeremy had done some pretty awful things, and given that he was still doing them, he wasn't changing anytime soon.

All she did was hold her tongue and strum her guitar attempting to play some parts of _the stairway to heaven_ given the limited space she had. She looked out of the window of the car and felt that something wasn't right. The whole thing wasn't't right. Cops don't just randomly target their children because they're dating somebody that they don't like. It just didn't seem right. In fact, as she looked through the window, she saw that the whole town seemed….alert. Like it was preparing for something given that about every two minutes, there would be a cop on the side of the road trying to catch speeders, just like any normal day, except that there was _way_ more now than she had seen in...possibly ever her life.

As Frank pulled into the parking lot, she came up with an idea that seemed a bit crazy even by her standards.

She wondered: Could this be just an excuse to watch the pizzeria? and if so, why on earth would they be watch that place?

But about three seconds into thinking it, she pushed it aside.

_This is stupid,_ she thought as she walked to her first period class _It's a children's restaurant, and nothing bad ever happened in that restaurant. Besides, even something did happen, I'm sure I would have heard about it by now. So go on, just go to class and think of something else instead of this stupid thought._

And on that closing thought, she wondered if it was possible to take Frank on a little surprise-date tonight, hopefully one that they could have together with no problems.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hopefully I can update faster. (I hope to do so once every week) And I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! so...I think i'm gonna try updating again. Hopefully once a week, but we'll see how that goes.**

**Anyway, here's your chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

For the majority of the day, he actually felt alone again.

Not that he didn't enjoy being alone, but it was strange. Because whenever he tried to talk to Tiffany, she just ran off like he had mysteriously burst into flames or something like that.

This confused him since she was usually the social and outgoing person and not him, and it wasn't until their shift started that Frank had told him before lunch that she was flagged and he couldn't be near her.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard, It's not like I come up with this crazy stuff." He said.

He sighed.

"So...can I not sit by her or something?"

"I don't know, perhaps it's safer you keep your distance from her until all of this cools off." He said.

He looked up at the camera, which he _really_ felt like was watching him, and not in the fun game-like way that it had been whenever they would play around with Jeremy.

"Let's just get moving." he said "Hopefully we can have to some time together after shift."

The thought of just having some alone time with Tiffany already started to make himself feel better and give him a shot of energy that he felt like he was missing for a good portion of his day.

"Yeah…" he said thinking about it. "I'll look forward to it…."

**XXX**

Jeremy Fitzgerald knew something was odd.

As much as he wanted to admit that the place was haunted, something in his gut just didn't seem...right. After school that day, he went to the restaurant early to do a little investigating to see if these killer robots would do something to him.

"Well...aren't you gonna do something about it?" He asked

The robots just stood there ungazed with their glazed and plastic eyes.

"Hey! Do something! hit me! I know you want to!"

They remained that way and he even saw some parents shepherding their children away from him like he was some sort of deranged lunatic.

_Idiots._ He said stomping off _They don't know what it's like to have these things after them….maybe the engineers know something about this…._

He then roamed around the building until he saw one fixing a ventilation shaft.

"Hey, are you busy?" He asked

"No."

"Do you fix the robots?" He asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering." He said "It's just...when you repaired them, did they ever act...violently, or have ever been capable of violence?"

"Hate to burst your bubble," Some mechanic said "But these things really are _way_ too slow and to weak to hurt somebody. You are aware why we have a rule that says 'don't touch' Freddy correct? Not that we don't love hugs, but it's not good for the robots."

"Yeah." He said "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said retreating to some part of the restaurant that needed fixing.

But as he thought about it, he just couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of these things being capable of hurting him. Sure, it made sense that the place was haunted, and it _did_ seem pretty logical to believe that since there was a white-faced figure that mysteriously vanished last night, but the remaining animatronics seemed a little too...docile in the day.

_This doesn't make any sense…_ He said roaming the halls _How are these things harmless in the day yet active at-_

He stopped dead in his walk and hid behind a wall when he saw two familiar figures. The idiot redhead and his odd latino friend who were chatting it up in the break room

_They work here?_ He thought. _Well...it does make sense. That girl did mention something about working here._

He moved a few steps closer to them and like some sort of inexperienced spy, tried to overhear what they were saying.

"...So you really want to do that?" Riley asked him

"Seems fun." He said "Besides, It'll end the night quicker."

_Quicker?_

"Yeah...I'll spend more time with her..."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Hey, I won't bother hiding it at this point."

"You do realize you are under surveillance, correct?"

"Don't remind me." he said sourly as he stood up and was about to walk down the hall that Jeremy was spying on them.

He dashed away and then started going to his office to a different route. And as he walked he had thoughts enter his mind.

_Could it be?_ He asked to himselfwalking down the hall. _That they were his monsters?_

After all, those guys would probably be pretty happy beating the snot out of him.

So could they be the people in the costumes?

But if that was the case, who was the strange white-faced figure?

He sighed.

What he was about to do tonight would either kill himself for what he was about to do, or he would perhaps solve this strange and mysterious problem that he had.

_Alright…._ he thought moving out and examining his office _Now how am I going to catch these things and see what's wrong with-_

He walked into his office only to bump into somebody taller than him.

"Oops!" he said "Sorry-"

"That's okay." The man said moving on.

He saw that the man appeared to be wearing some sort of security outfit like his, only this time, it looked older was dark purple rather than the navy blue that he was wearing. The man looked in a few directions and then went down the hall a little faster than he thought he could run and left the building.

He didn't know what that was about but he figured that the man probably had more important things on his mind and needed to attend them.

And speaking of things on his mind, he started thinking about how he was going to capture these robots, whether real or not, and get to the bottom of just what was going on around here at night.

And he would start tonight.

**XXx**

Riley really didn't like the way this day was going.

Not being able to be near Tiffany was enough to make him mad, but not being able to even see her at work was starting to become really problematic.

But work managed to keep that little hiccup out of his mind and out of his train of thought

He saw that there was a sad lady on the table, in fact, she looked like something out

"Uh, ma'am, are you okay?" He asked.

The woman looked up at him.

"Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Who?"

"My son…." She said "He went missing a few weeks ago…."

"What day?" he asked writing it down

"I think….June fifth, 1969…" She said

He didn't know how to respond. Given, that this occurred _years_ ago.

He turned around to pretend writing and then started talking to her again.

"Uh...that date is-"

He only turned to find that there was an empty table and nobody there.

He then had a strange thought occur to him if Stephen wasn't the only one haunting the building

_Just keep working…._ He told himself _And besides, since when did robots come up with in_

He kept on working. He kept smiling even when deep down he didn't want to. He tried to enjoy himself but constantly found himself constantly wondering what he had done.

Time seemed to melt away and he didn't even realize that his shift was over until a worker told him that the restaurant had closed five minutes before.

WIth that he dashed to the back room to see his friends almost in full costume.

"What took you so long?" Frank asked.

"I was just...busy…" He said looking to see Tiffany already about to fall asleep.

"Hey Tif, are you asleep?"

"Maybe…" She groaned.

He took it as a no that she was still awake, and once he was in a costume he sat next to her and leaned on her shoulder.

"I….I heard about the flagging…" He said

For a few moments, she heard her hold her muffled breath, and then returned breathing again.

"I'm sorry…" She said "I should have told you-"

"Naw, It's my fault," He said "I should have kept some distance. Maybe save that romance stuff for after hours."

He heard her let out a sleepy giggle.

"It's okay Riley…" She said "Let's just...get some sleep….I'm really tired…."

He then saw her rest her head on the wall and got the vague idea that she was asleep, given that she was releasing short and rather sleepy breaths.

Riley did the same as he rested on her shoulder and saw Carter turn the light off, encompassing the entire room in an inky darkness.

He felt Cleo and Frank lean on him, and along with then the rather warm hug of the costume, there really was no point in staying awake.

He closed his eyes in the darkness and then allowed himself to fall asleep, hopefully, this time he and Tiffany could have some fun tonight.

**End Chapter.**

**Sorry to end like this, but I really just needed to get my groove back (I think I did)**

**And besides, now that Jeremy's starting to get aware, things could get more dangerous than they already are….**

**Anyway, hope to see you next time, weather soon or later, bye!**


	21. Chapter 21- Busted

** Chapter 21 – Busted.**

"Come on Riley! If you don't move, he'll see you!"

Riley opened up his eyelids to see that Tiffany was violently shaking him to wake him up.

"Oops…sorry..." He said standing up "Kind of got carried away…"

"That's okay." She said "To be fair, it's really warm in the costumes."

"I know right?!"

"Yeah." She said "So after tonight…what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know." He said "Anything you'll do I'll be fine with."

She seemed pretty happy with that and then opened the door.

"Come on," She said "Let's get Jeremy tonight."

"Right…of course." He said listening as he left the room and went behind the curtains of pirate's cove. He found himself actually excited tonight. He would get a chance to beat up fritz, get some quality time with Tiffany, and just have a fun time in general.

He let out a little laugh as he got ready to have some fun tonight.

**XxX**

He really hoped this would work.

He had set up a camera in his office, making it possible to view well…his office.

Once he was done, he was met by the same lecture by Mr. Fazbear to make sure that nobody would try to break into the restaurant, he found himself daydreaming about what could happen tonight. Finally, he would see just what was messing with him these past few days! And all he had to do was just take off the mask.

Soon after his lecture, his boss left the restaurant, filling it with an empty silence after his car had driven away.

Once he heard the sound of the car leaving the restaurant and the absence of noise fill his ears, he got to work. He set up the cameras, he kept the doors open, he also loaded a CD into the security tablet to transfer all of the recordings of tonight into it.

He had it all set up, and there was now only one thing left to do here.

He then sat on his chair and found himself spinning around the room in boredom, waiting for whatever was attacking him to show it's ugly face.

It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was better than going out in _their_ territory and trying to get some answers.

In a strange way, his impending doom didn't seem to bother him, in fact, he felt an sense of peace. After tonight, he would either be dead or have knowledge knowing why these things wanted him dead, and why to life at night.

He pulled his hat over his eyes and dozed off, knowing that tonight would either be his last or one of the best.

**XxX**

Riley found himself in his sprinting position for a _really_ long time.

About ten seconds into the shift, he expected for him to say something about staying away or that he was sorry, but instead, he was silent.

_Okay then…_ he thought _quiet start for tonight…._

Riley waited a few minutes and then poked his head out of the curtains to see if the door was open, and to his surprise, it was.

_That's strange…_ he thought _He's usually aware about this..._

He then walked down the halls, maybe there was something wrong with him? maybe he was on a sick day.

He then peeked into the room to see that Jeremy was in _fact_ there, only that he was….asleep.

_The heck?_

He entered the room silently and saw that Jeremy was fast asleep with his hat over his head.

_Aw…he's sleeping._ He said looking at him.

Yet, something wasn't right. It wasn't like Jeremy to fall asleep. In fact, he usually was awake…

"Oi, wake up lad!" He said

Jeremy jumped up and looked around to see him.

"Oh..." Jeremy said "It's you."

"What? something wrong with you?"

"No." he said "Just stuff me in a costume and kill me."

"With pleasure!" Riley said (He didn't plan on doing the whole-killing thing) as he approached him.

But when he approached the night guard, he only took a step back.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Oh nothing... just nothing." He said in almost a _happy_ voice.

_This isn't normal.._ He thought. Jeremy shouldn't be happy that he's about to die. Something was defiantly wrong.

Suddenly, a dash came from the nightguard, who was suppose to be asleep, and press both left and right door buttons

They slammed down, trapping him with Jeremy.

Jeremy then pushed Riley to the wall.

"Hey! What are ye doing?!"

"Getting some answers." He said pulling out a large silver crank about the size of his forearm out from behind him as he approached him.

"W…what are ye going to do to me?" Riley said backing up only to bump into a table.

"Why disassemble you." Jeremy said "Or at least take your face off.I think it's about time I got some answers to these questions around here."

_Oh crap…_

If Jeremy saw him….oh God….Riley didn't know what to do. He never actually thought about what would happen if Jeremy would do something like _this_.

He tried to run from Jeremy, but the office was pretty small, and only succeeded him in getting from side to the next.

He saw his friends from the occasional flicker of lights outside, who now had a look of worry on their faces, as they saw the encounter with Jeremy.

He tried to duck underneath Jeremy, however, he was faster and grabbed him and pushed him to the floor.

He tried to knock him off, but he had then placed his arms underneath his knees, pinning him to the ground.

"Guys! I'd be in ye need yer help!"

He saw Frank try to run the door down and Cleo attempting to shatter the window in the office. Tiffany tried to get her arm through the open window and press the button, but she was a few inches too short.

He then felt the crank loosen the bolts around his head, until he felt like the mask would fall off from his face .

"Now…let's see what's the cause of all my misery." He said

He then felt Jeremy grab the snout of Foxy and take the mask off, revealing his unguarded face to Jeremy.

The worst part was that Riley couldn't do anything about it.

For a few moments, he saw Jeremy look at him with confusion at who the pirate fox was.

But that look of confusion then turned into a grim and twisted smile, which then grew into maniacal laughter.

"Riley?" He chuckled standing up. "_You're _the one behind all this?"

He didn't know what to say except nothing. Jeremy then looked around to see his shocked friends, who were all looking at him through the window

"And I bet the rest of your friends are in here aren't they?" He asked

They were silent, which was only filled with Jeremy's laughter.

"Jeremy…" he said "We…were sorry about all this."

"Oh, this is good…." Jeremy cackled "This is just too good…"

He didn't know what Jeremy planned, but he then saw Jeremy's arm move over to a tablet which was recording this little incident as he then ejected a disk out of the computer.

"See this?" He said waving the disk "It's a recording of _everything_ that happened. _Everything!_"

"SO?"

"So?" Jeremy said getting off of Riley "I'll show this to the cops, and I get you and all your buddies locked in jail. You and your pals committed a felony Riley, and this disk has recorded it."

He gazed in terror at the disk.

"And all I have to do is show this to Mr. Fazbear and the police!" he continued "You know, I actually believed that stuff about the whole 'the place is haunted' bid, but now." He said waving the CD, "I have proof that _you_ were the one doing this."

"We didn't mean for it to get to this-"

"You didn't mean to?" He scoffed "Well that's too bad, maybe you shouldn't have…"

"I'm sorry!" He said "We'll leave if you just-"

"Just what?" He asked "You've had your fun beating me up and now It's time _I_ had some fun with you… and it's gonna be just as painful as those other nights as well."

**End of Chapter **

**DUNN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUAUUAAAAANNNNN!**


	22. Chapter 22 - The standoff

**Chapter 22 – The standoff.**

Riley really hated his life right now.

Why did he even think of doing this stupid scam in the first place?

In fact, why he didn't just allow Jeremy to continue beating him up before? why did he have to do this? Now he and his friends had a felony on them, which usually wasn't a good thing. (it's usually never a good thing to have a felony on you)

But unlike his friends, who were now looking at each other with dread (Save for Carter who was doing whatever Carter did these days) as Jeremy seemed pretty happy about this.

"I'm going to enjoy this moment," He said picking up the phone "And whoever's in the chica costume, isn't your mom a cop or something?"

Tiffany stopped trying to open the door and then looked at the night guard with her deep violet eyes.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He said dialing the three-digit number "I can already feel that it's going to be awkward, having a mother arrest her own daughter. I wonder if that ever happened before?"

He tried to think of something to stop Jeremy from landing them in the back of a police cruiser, but he couldn't think of anything . Brutality could probably solve the situation but the bruises would be all the proof that Jeremy need to make this even more realistic than it already was.

He tried to think about something. Something that could get let them have the upper hand on Jeremy. Something that he could use to stop him from giving that rather important disk away.

He thought about it and remembered something. Something Jeremy did to them every day until recently. In fact, it was what Jeremy did that caused them to be in these costumes.

"Give me the disk." He asked

"Why should I?" Jeremy snapped

"Because," Riley said "If you don't give me the footage, I'll spill your little secret about us."

"What secret?" He asked "I haven't done _anything_ to you guys."

"Really? Because I remember you hurting us…_every _day. That's harassment you know, and you could go to prison with us for the stuff you did."

Jeremy stood there still for a few seconds with his smile from his earlier encounter suddenly morphing into a rather concerned frown.

"So what?" Jeremy said

"You tell the cops about this, we'll tell the cops what you did. That way, you'll suffer with us."

"You have no proof!'

"We have _scars _from what you did." He said "We can land you in prison just as easily as you can with us."

Jeremy stood absolutely still with his mouth in a gasped position at what he said.

The night guard looked around and then back at his disk.

"It seems that we both have dirt on each other." He said.

"I know we do." He said "That's why I'm suggesting you do something about this."

"Like what?"

"Give me the disk." Riley said "We'll keep the whole thing about you abusing us under wraps, okay?"

Sure, it wasn't the best plan, but didn't that beat prison a good eight out of ten times?

Riley found himself biting his lip, hoping that the security guard would fork over the disk.

"Okay Riley." He said "I'll play your game. But when I give this disk to you, you'll keep your yap shut and leave when your shift ends instead of this coming-to-life madness. Fair enough?"

"Fine." He said not happy

He then handed over the disk into Riley's fluffy paw (Or hand…he wasn't entirely sure what he had).

"Okay, you have your disk, now get out."

"That wasn't part of the-"

"I can still call the cops, and do we want that?" Jeremy said holding up the phone like it was a grenade or some sort of other really dangerous weapon.

"No." he answered

"Then scram." He said

Riley wanted to teach this idiot what happened to liars, but he wasn't in the mood to punch somebody, or get arrested if he managed to call the police.

So, with more regret now than he felt blowing up the tractor (Which he didn't even feel like was his fault) he stood up and looked at his friends.

"Come on guys." He said pressing the button continently (And obviously) labeled _DOOR_ "Were leaving. And not coming back."

"But what about-"

"I said were leaving." He said cutting of Tiffany "Our nights here are over."

He didn't expect his friends to follow him, but he then found himself in the spare parts room with them and taking off their costumes.

"Hey! Take whoever's in the puppet costume with you as well!" Jeremy yelled

"Puppet costume?"

He turned around to his horror to see a tall, black, and skinny puppet costume with a white face in the office with Jeremy.

_Oh God…._ He thought, seeing the lost soul of Stephen float towards Jeremy.

"Seriously! Didn't you hear me? Get out whoever you are! I'll call the cops! I'm about to dial their number!"

"Uh…Jeremy" Tiffany said "We…don't _have_ a puppet costume. Now that I think about it, they put that thing out of commission years ago…"

"Stop lying!" he yelled "This scam is over! Get out now!"

"Do you really want to know what I look like?"

"Riley, stop trying to spook me." Jeremy said walking up to the marionette "It's over okay? I'm going to take of this mask and see that there will be another friend of Riley who just wants to screw around."

Jeremy then grabbed Marionette's face and pulled his white mask off of his body.

He then saw Jeremy's eyes snap open from terror as he saw Stephen's face.

Riley couldn't blame Jeremy for not reacting the way he did, because his face was terrifying.

Underneath the mask of the puppet, there _was_ in fact a human face. But it the dead grey color of a corpse long-dead and long, dark red tearstains coming from his eyes that ran all the way down from his eyes to his mouth.

His eyes also remained the same black exterior with the white pinpricks.

Jeremy dropped the mask and found his eyes fixed upon Marionette full with terror and shock.

"This…this can't be!" Jeremy said on cornered on a wall "Y-you can't be real!"

"But I am." He said in a sad voice "And I always will be."

"Please! Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!"

"On the contrary." Marionette said "Could you imagine what would happen if these employees got a felony? This place would shut down. Children's feelings, hopes and dreams would be smashed all because of you."

Jeremy was now cornered on one end of the office wall really looking like he could jump out of his pants any moment now.

"S-s-stay back!" he said chucking a desktop fan at the marionette, only for it to fly _through_ him and hit the wall behind him.

"You can't run from me Jeremy." He said in a whisper as it closed in on the terrified night guard. "And I can't let somebody like you ruin this restaurant for your own personal gain."

He then closed in on Jeremy. Riley looked away, not that he didn't want to, but he figured from the loud and rather painful sounding screams that he didn't want to know what was happening with Jeremy.

Soon, the screams of the once intimidating night guard were silenced. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Jeremy was on the floor asleep or unconscious or dead, he wasn't really sure.

If he wasn't scared of Stephen before, he was now.

"Riley." He said picking up his mask, which was on the floor.

"Y-y-yes?" He stammered

"Could you give me that disk?"

He didn't really know what he was planning to do with the disk, but he had the feeling that if he didn't give the disk, he would suffer the same fate as Jeremy.

He handed over the disk to Stephen so looked at it and then reverted his pinprick gaze back to them.

"If you want to spend some time with your friends you may to do it now."

He figured he looked pretty stupid trembling before this thing out of how terrifying it was, but when he looked at his friends, he could see that they too looked like they were about to wet themselves.

"And as for this." He said as he broke the CD into two and threw it away. "Perhaps it's better that people don't know about your felonies."

"Thanks…." Cleo said "Who are you again?"

Marionette looked towards her.

"Just a lost child trying to make things better around here." He said

"Cool…" She said trying to make what Stephen said about himself earlier sound relatively normal. "Uh…thanks and all, but I think we should probably get…going."

Cleo then turned around and went down the hall with Frank.

"Hey Riley?" Tiffany asked

"Yes?" He said grabbing his Foxy mask

"Can we go to the kitchen and maybe have a few slices of pizza before we go? Kinda hungry and well…I want to spend some time with."

"Oh…right." He rememberd "Just a second Tiffany, could I do something here?"

"Alright…." She sighed "But if I find out that you drew a moustache on Jeremy without us, I'll be _really_ upset."

She then left the hallway, leaving him only to be with Stephen and an unconscious night guard.

"Hey Stephen."

"Yes?"

"Can we…talk about something."

"Absolutely." He said "Not like I'm doing anything productive right now."

"I've…I've seen Vincent." He said to him.

He heard Marionette sigh and look at him.

"I know." He said sadly "I've seen him too."

"You have?"

He nodded

"He's here in the daylight. And I fear that he has something planned for this place."

"Wait." He said "He's coming?"

"I'm afraid so." He said "And from the way he's appearing in an out, I fear that more lives will be lost to this awful man to try and shut down this place..."

Riley stood terrified now. He had remembered Stephen's murder and he really couldn't imagine something like _that_ happening here.

Even though he was a waiter, maybe he could stop him. Maybe he could try to take down this killer once and for all.

"What can I do to stop him?" Riley asked

"Do you really want my advice?" marionette asked.

"Well…you did at least kind of know him." He said

"Be aware." He said "Try to notice things out of the ordinary, and if you can catch him and bring him to justice….And if that happens, it'll really be the happiest day for me."

"The happiest day?"

Marionette nodded.

"The day where justice is served and I'll finally be free."

He was a bit scared and throw off about what he said, but in retrospect, he

"So…" He said looking at the empty room with the unconscious night guard.

"Don't you have something with one of your friends?" He asked.

"Oh…right!" he said standing up. "Stephen…thanks for…that."

"Anything." He said "Just let me know if you need something."

"Okay." He said as he left the room and then went to the kitchen with Tiffany, who was waiting for him.

"Oh…hi Tiffany." He said

"Hey," She said sitting on one of the chairs in the room with a half-cut pizza "Want a slice?"

"Sure." He said taking it up and eating it. "That was a close one….almost getting caught."

"I know." She said eating her slice "Riley. It scares me that Jeremy nearly got us busted. I mean, he was right about my mom. Could you imagine what would happen if we had been arrested?"

He still thought about the strange situation some more. It really would be awful if they had been arrested. And worst of all, her mother would blame _him_.

"I….I never thought about what would happen if we got caught." He answered "I thought our plan was perfect."

"Don't beat yourelf up." She said "We'll find something else to do. And besides, we can still work here if anything."

"Yeah." He said "I'm not gonna lie, I didn't like this place at first, but now, I really see why you love this place."

"I know I do." She said "Admittedly, I think the pizza recipe could use some improvement, but I love the kids…I love how they just seem so happy here. I mean, once they start singing and goofing, off, it's like they don't even care."

"Cause their kids." Riley said "They can't think of anything else to do or have any responsibilities like us."

They then found themselves looking down at the hall in some sort of awkwardly loud silence.

"Sometimes I wish I was a kid again." She said drinking some water. "Sometimes I wish I could be in charge. No offense to Mr. Fazbear, but I think I could really improve this place."

"Yeah." Riley said "Not to ruin the moment, but I think we should get going before Cleo and Frank drive off without us."

She let out a sad sigh.

"Can we do one thing first?" She asked

"What?"

She then stood on her toes in order to get close to his height as she then gave him a little smooch on the cheek.

"Aww…." He said "Tif, did you really have to?"

"Hey, I hardly get any alone time anymore." She said "_Now_ I think we should go."

"Alright." He said in a happy and relaxed voice "Let's go."

She then left the room with Riley following behind her as they walked down the long checkered halls and before he left the building.

**End of Chapter**


	23. Chapter 23 - Uh-oh

**Chapter 23**

Jeremy wasn't entirely sure if what had happened was entirely fictional or if it actually happened.

When he awoke, he found himself looking around the room, half expecting his face to be in pain like the last time.

He felt his face, only to his surprise to feel his actual skin and not the fur of a costume.

He stumbled a little bit to get back up on his feet; but nevertheless, he was able to accomplish the task of doing the deed.

He looked around his office; nothing seemed out of order or missing, save for his disk which if this really happened to him, would have to mean he had lost his evidence.

He checked his watch for a brief moment to realize that it was about five-fifty and he was _not_ in a costume.

_That's strange…_ He thought. _Maybe they spared me tonight….whatever that was._

Jeremy looked around. The restaurant was its usual deserted self at night, with only Jeremy here by himself with the robots which he still wasn't sure if they were Riley and his pals or Stephen haunting them.

_By the way_ He thought _that reminds me…._

He looked over at his computer and thought of a really stupid yet rather strange idea.

Did the video camera in his office record everything that had happened?

He got in front of his computer and started playing back the footage that was on the camera in his office.

About ten seconds in, his eyes were snapped wide open and his mouth hung open.

The footage from the night before was still in there.

He had never hit the "Stop" button that was conveniently located on the top of his screen; as a result, the camera was still recording. In fact, it was recording this very moment.

Jeremy hit the stop button and when he did, a pop-up came and said "Save as?"

He let out a wicked laugh.

He was going to do it.

He was going to get those little suckers arrested for what they did.

And he had all the evidence needed: every little detail, from him bragging about their felony to him getting knocked out by that strange white-faced figure, was there.

But he needed a disk if he wanted to show this to the police and to Mr. Fazbear if they decided to delete the file on the computer, should they figure out that it was still recording.

He looked around his office for a little bit, hoping that maybe, there was something that he could use to finally catch his nabbers once and for all.

After searching through some drawers, he found what he was looking for.

He smiled as he found that there was a blank CD on the floo0or of the desk, making it possible for him to stop him

He held up the disk and found himself in some of grim and rather twisted smile

"Oh Riley," he said holding the newly copied CD "You really picked a bad day to mess with me."

He let out a little laugh as he heard the door to the restaurant open at around 6 AM.

He then turned to see a strange man, the same man he had bumped into earlier with the purple uniform and hat, only that he seemed to be looking around.

"Hey…who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh…just the head of security." The man said.

"Where's Mr. Fazbear?" He asked.

"He has a doctor's appointment to day. He'll be gone until…six-ish? I don't really know."

"Oh…." Jeremy said letting out a sad sigh.

"Is something wrong?" The purple man asked

"Nothing…." Jeremy said "It's just I have something important to tell him."

"Important?" The head of security asked.

"Yeah." He said holding up the disk, "I found some trespassers on the company grounds, and I got 'em recorded here."

"Do you know?" He said looking at the disk.

"Yes," Jeremy said "I was going to show them to him."

The head of security looked at the disk for a little bit.

"So _that's_ the problem I've been called about…"

"Really?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah." The security guard continued "I've been getting reports lately about activities here, and I just want to make sure that everything's running smoothly and stuff…."

The man continued on into something about how the company didn't tolerate such actions such as what Riley and his friends did, which got really boring really fast.

So to kill time, Jeremy looked around but when he did, Jeremy noticed something odd about the head of security.

On the right side of the man's chest, there was usually stitching that read "Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria," but instead; it read "Fredbear's family diner." on it.

_That's weird…_ He thought _I thought this place was Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria._

Maybe this man wasn't everything he was telling Jeremy he was.

"Uh…sir…" he interrupted.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"Do you work here?"

The man let out a laugh.

"Of course I do!" he said

"Then…what's Fredbear's family diner?" he asked "I'm just curious that's all."

"Oh…." He said looking down. "Man, I _always_ confuse my uniform and this shirt! You know, when you're colorblind like me, life really sucks sometimes…."

"Wait, what?"

"Pardon me," he said "I've worked at this company for a _long_ time. In fact, I'm a friend of the owner."

"Really?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep." He said "When Fredbear's family diner first opened, I worked as the night guard there until they sold."

"Sold?"

"They were having economic problems," he continued "So, the company, Fazbear entertainment, hired me to be head of security of their restaurant."

"So…why are you here?"

"Same reason as you," the purple man said "I heard there was problems here, and I came to…well…do my job. Which is to make sure that everything is running smoothly."

The man seemed pretty honest; after all, he did work at the company since it was Fredbear's diner, so he had to be honest, right?

"Anyway," He continued "I'm going to do an inspection of the place for a little bit, and I need you gone. Your shift's done by the way, correct?"

"Oh…" Jeremy said realizing what time it was. "Yeah…I guess it is."

"Then go home and get some rest." The man said "I'll inspect for anything suspicious.

"So…what's your name again?"

The man let out a smile

"Vincent." He said "Now go along. I'll make sure that nothing's malfunctioning."

Jeremy let out a weary smile as he walked out of the doors, leaving Vincent to do his job.

_Today's going to be a good day…_ He told himself as he got in his car _I can feel it…_

**End of Chapter**

**I don't think I need to add anything. the title of this chapter pretty much said it all.**


	24. Chapter 24- More problems

**Chapter 24 – More problems.**

"So….what now?"

That question had been asked by Cleo for a good several times now, all getting the same result which was that nobody was really sure. Their lives had been trying to get back to normal by having lunch and just having a good time in general. And it actually seemed to be working; Riley even managed to be able to sit next to Tiffany with little to no conflict or fear of some police officer saying "Get out of the way bud."

But however, the question that Cleo had asked still continued to ask still haunted them.

"I'm not really sure," Frank answered "I think we can come back to the restaurant, but Then again, I don't exactly want a repeat of what happened last night, that wouldn't be very fun."

"Agreed," Cleo agreed twirling her black hair. "I'm gonna miss scaring the crap out of Jeremy…."

"So…what exactly are we going to do then?"

"I don't really know," She answered "Do you all still want to work there?"

"I do," riley admitted "I actually enjoy my job."

"Same here," Carter admitted "So the Spare parts room may not be the cleanest place on planet earth, but it' fin."

"So…is there anything you want to do?"

"Riley!" She said "Why do you steal?"

"I don't really know," he answered

"Do you mind?" Riley said standing up, "I got go,"

"Well why'd you have to tell me?" Cleo moaned "Now I lost my sense of appetite,"

_Classic Cleo._ He thought as he walked away from their little table and down the hall which led to not only another part of the cafeteria (Riley always wondered why people took their trays in a different area than in the main area) and to the end of that: The restroom.

He was about to walk through this newly found cafeteria and into the restroom when he had stopped dead right in mid-stride.

Apparently, this area of the cafeteria not only housed people that Riley didn't know or ever see, but it also had Jeremy Fitzgerald and _his_ friends. Who were all gathered around him like some sort of tribal leader.

Riley hid behind in the hallway and peeked over the side to continue looking at Jeremy who seemed to be talking about something that got all of his friend's attention.

"So...That really happened?" One of Jeremy's friends asked.

"Of course,"" Jeremy answered. "I survived those things, and can you imagine what would have happened if one of them had gotten me?"

Riley peeked over the corner to see what Jeremy was telling his friends. Jeremy was using a portable CD player and apparently showing his friends a bunch of older kids that looked about his age or younger, something on the player.

"Dang…" A red-haired girl about Jeremy's height said. "I mean, I know that those kids hated you, but really, they did _that?_"

For a few seconds, he wondered what she meant by the word _that_, especially since she said it like it was some sort of problem or plague.

Riley peeked over the corner and saw that she was pointing to the portable CD player with the screen.

Suddenly a haunting thought began in his mind:

Could have Jeremy somehow salvaged what was left of the destroyed footage.

"So…how do you plan on getting rid of them?" a brunette girl asked. "I mean, your shift is in the middle of the night, and theirs is after school, do don't you think that it seems a bit flawed? Since they'll be able to escape?"

That brought Jeremy to actually stop and look up from his screen

"How?" Jeremy answered her "Why it's simple really, I just drop this off before they get there."

"Really?" She said

"It's not that hard," Jeremy answered "And besides, it's not like it's impossible to do. SO I drop this off, show this to the manager so that way, he can deal with them,"

Riley knew that Jeremy was a sinister guy, since he did harass them for over three years, but was this really going to end with arrest?

He was now not only scared of Jeremy, but of himself and his friends. If they didn't do something about this, they would have more than just what they were going to do next to worry about.

"Why don't you show this to the police and get it over with?" the red-haired girl asked again

Jeremy scratched his head.

"Good point." He answered "I think while I'm there, I'll copy the CD. That way, when Mr. Fazbear shows it to them, I can drop this off at the police station."

Riley's eyes had grown in horror.

How was this happening? He was pretty sure Stephen had thrown out the CD, and even then, how was Jeremy able to create a whole new footage.

He had heard enough. And with that thought, he ran back to his table with his pals, which wasn't too difficult since he had sprinting down hallways for over a week now.

When he got back, they were still in the same position as before, save for that Tiffany was apparently on Carter's game boy.

"Look Carter," She said "You need to press up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B, and _then_ start."

"How do you know about that cheat?!" Carter said looking at his gameboy, which now was filled with information about this game.

"I have a little brother at home," She said "He absolutely _loves_ video games,"

"Then why don't you talk about him?" He asked

"I don't know. I just don't really like to talk about him in public that's all…"

While it was kind of strange to think that Tiffany had a little brother that Riley never heard of, he had more important matters on his hand.

"Riley?" Frank asked "What's wrong? You came back from the bathroom a bit faster than I thought you would come back…."

"I need to tell you guys something." Riley answered.

"What?"

"It's about Jeremy…" He panted.

"What about him?" Carter said looking up for one of the few times from his game boy with his undivided attention on Riley.

"He….He managed to copy the footage from the.

He then heard Carter slam his fist on to the table, knocking over his milk carton.

"Man I _knew_ I should have done something about the security system!" He griped.

"Wait, what about the footage?" Frank asked.

"Well…remember when Jeremy threatened us with that CD?"

"Ah….I remember it like it was yesterday," Cleo sighed like it was many years ago.

"Technically it was today sarcasm queen," Carter said. This was then met by a glare from Cleo, which caused Carter to actually perk up and appeared kind of…scared.

"Anyway…" he continued "I originally thought that Jeremy would assume that all of this wasn't real, since you know, he had just been attacked by Stephen-"

"Wait, that thing has a name?!"

"Yeah," Carter said "Personally I don't like to talk about him, but anyway, I think that what had happened was that when we left, I thought Jeremy wouldn't look back since nobody would really believe what had just had happened to him."

Riley let out a sad groan. Tiffany looked like she was about to actually burst into tears, Frank was starting to look around expecting the police to swoop in and take him, and Cleo was just well….Cleo.

"There's nothing we can do about it." He said "Jeremy has the footage and can copy it."

"Then what can we do oh-sleuthy one?" C

"Hey, can you stop being sarcastic for a few minutes,"

"Who died and made you king,"

"Cleo," Frank said "Could you stop?"

Suddenly, Cleo actually _listened_ to what somebody had told her to do, and actually stopped being sarcastic for the moment. (Or at least, stopped talking for now…)

"What can we do about it?" Tiffany asked "I mean, aside from attacking him and taking the disk…."

Riley thought about it for a few seconds. Mugging Jeremy wouldn't be too hard and taking the disk wouldn't be that difficult since there would be nobody to actually stop him from taking the disk.

"That…might actually work," Riley said "The only problem would be that once we beat up Jeremy, he'll have the bruises to show that we hurt him, but it's not a bad idea."

"So…what can we do?"

"I know what we need to do," Carter said closing his game boy. "In fact, I was thinking about it long before this happened,"

"Then why didn't you tell us?!" Cleo snapped.

"I don't know," He shrugged "Anyway, I think this just might work."

That managed to bring them to actually pay attention to the albino (Since when did _that_ happen?) to what he had to say.

"Well what are you waiting for, Christmas?" Cleo spat.

"Well….It's simple really," Carter said "We just have to get to the restaurant before. Jeremy does. Or at the very least, try to beat him on the way to the restaurant, that way, we can confront him. I can destroy the footage and you guys can try to convince him to give over the disk."

"And if we fail?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"If we fail, we'll have more than just our parents to grill us about our whereabouts," He said.

"Man…my dad will kill me if he finds out about this," Cleo moaned.

The thought of what their parents would do if they would continue with such an act was a haunting one, but then again, Riley was already not allowed to live on their property, so it wouldn't be that much different than his life already, save for the fact it would be behind bars and not in his own home.

"So the plan's to stop Jeremy and delete the footage, right?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Frank answered "Now if you don't mind, Cleo and I have to go to class soon,"

"Wait, aren't you in two different buildings in sixth hour?" Carter said chasing them and leaving Riley and Tiffany all by themselves

"Riley…" Tiffany asked

'Yes?"

"I'm so sorry…" She said "It's all my fault,"

"It's not your fault," he said giving her a much-needed hug. (People usually need a hug when they were scared. This tactic never fails in life.)

"Really?" She asked

"He, Jeremy had it coming eventually, but maybe we took it too far. But now, all we have to do is destroy the footage, and I promise we can still be together."

"Promise?" She asked as she continued to hug him.

"I do," He answered "And I'm sure that we can stop him."

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Hey, we stopped him any week, why is this time any more different?"

She let out a little laugh at what he had said which really a morale booster for him was.

He let out a little laugh too, and in a sense, wondered if this would be his last day before he would be behind bars.

**End of Chapter**

** Sorry about the wait, but I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – (No title…sorry)**

"Really? That's all I have to do?"

"It's not much," Vincent said cleaning the lint off of his dark purple coat with a lint roller "I think you can handle it."

They had been looking over the territory in the apartment that they were occupying (using fake names of course) but for the most part, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was its usual self, and Vincent was continuing to make sure that everybody was in place. For the most part, everybody was. Vincent was continuing to pace across the room making sure that everybody knew their part, Jack had taken the opportunity to take a nice long nap on the couch, and Valarie was in the small kitchen just relaxing and brewing strange liquids, one of which smelled a bit like kerosene mixed with the rather pleasant smell of French toast, and he was just relaxing on the couch listening to his boss continue his rather long rant.

"So I just distract the cops long enough so that we can…you know…get the job done."

"Exactly," The purple-clothed man answered

He wasn't really sure why Vincent was so bent on bringing this company down. I mean, if he wanted to just sue them, he could have done it years ago, so why go through all this trouble of murder?

He wanted to ask him, but he knew how he would respond: the exact same way he always did with some sort of death threat.

He just assumed that the company did something that Vincent wasn't exactly to happy about and that he was seeking revenge on his former corporation.

But some part of him was still curious; Vincent didn't seem like the kind of guy that wanted to take down a company. Maybe he was working for somebody?

That seemed to be about right, and since it wasn't too personal or too deep, he just might be able to get an answer without a death threat.

"Just curious Vincent," he asked "Who do you work for?"

His long-time ally was silent as and even stopped in mid-movement.

"Somebody you don't want to meet at night," he answered as he continued through the cramped apartment.

He really was kind of scared, who was this person, what did he want of them.

"Can I ask what his name is?"

Vincent was quiet and looked out of the window in a sad, almost depressed way.

His boss then turned around and actually answered his question.

"I don't know his name," He answered "But I do know that he isn't the most pleasant looking of people."

He was curious about what the boss that Vincent had spoken about looked like, but unfortunately, Vincent had already given him a very profound look that seemed to reek of _don't even think about it._

So he didn't and thought about other things on his mind that were bothering him.

"So how do you want me to distract them?" He asked "I mean, do you want a random gunshot or just for me to punch a cop and go on a speed chase or something?"

"Use your imagination," Vincent snapped as he grabbed an old id card to the restaurant.

He guessed he must have put him in a bad mood, given that his footsteps were noticeably heavier and that he was starting to shake Jack a bit more violently than somebody would need to wake up.

"W-wa? I'm awake! I'm awake!" the red-headed man said, his hair a little more out-of-control than it usually was.

"Were going to launch soon,"

Jack then looked down at his watch.

"But it's only three!" he wined "Can't I take a nap for a few more hours?"

"We don't _have_ a few more hours," Vincent lectured as he cleaned up hia friend :"I don't mean to sound bossy, kind cause I am one, but we really need to get ready for today."

Jack raised his finger and gave a look that he was about to say something important, but he then shuddered and just shut up.

"Is that all you have to say?" He asked him.

"Actually…no," He answered

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jack answered "After today…I think I'm going to take a break for a little bit, kind of like a mini-retirement"

"Retirement?" Vincent asked "You're only like, twenty nine,"

"I know. I know," He said "It's just that I think I need a little break from the action. You know maybe find something else to do. Not that I don't like you it's just that I wanna branch out my options a bit…that's all."

The purple trench coated man scratched his peach fuzz of a beard that was beginning to grow on his chin

"Very well then,' Vincent said "I'll give you a little break then,"

"Thanks man," Jack said as he stood to his full height, which was actually pretty tall, and stretched out with a resounding yawn.

"Well, time to get ready," He said as he scratched his back and then walked out of the apartment.

"Alright then," Vincent said as after Jack had left the room "I'm assuming you all know your positions so, at five thirty we strike,"

"Fine,"

While he wanted in on the action, there was just one part of him that was just nagging him: why was he doing this.

Not that he didn't enjoy his job (He thought it was about a B- at least) but it still haunted his mind that here he was, about to risk his life just to shut down some children's company. A freakin' _Children's _company.

It's not that he didn't trust Vincent (He proved time and time again to be quite smart about these kinds of things) It's just that, he wasn't too sure if what he was doing was really….worthwhile anymore. In fact, Stew began to wonder if he had done anything productive or worthwhile in his life.

Maybe he would go down a rout like Jack: retire after a long life of crime. Although it would be difficult to hide, it wasn't too difficult; it seemed possible to actually do.

He pulled out the grey barrel of a shotgun, his rusty shotgun that very rarely failed him, and prepared himself for an inevitable confrontation with Cecil, but right when he was about to go to his apartment, Vincent stood in him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

He didn't really know how to respond to that, exact with a "Sort of," response.

"Hey, I know how you feel," Vincent related "Just stay calm, I got backup to take you out of the distraction area, that way, you won't be caught."

"Vincent,"

"Yes?"

"I know I shouldn't be asking thins, but what if we fail?"

That thought actually caused for there a strong silence throughout the room.

A few moments later, he answered.

"Don't worry guys," Vincent said "Even if we fail, we have a backup plan."

"We do?" Valarie asked.

He nodded.

"If all else fails, we have a rather angry night guard who can help us out. And I can guarantee you that he'll be happy to bring this place down even if we don't."

**End of Chapter.**

**Well…that's all for now, bye!**


End file.
